Die Farbe Grau
by Cocos
Summary: Fortsetzung zu "Drei Tage, drei Nächte". Crawfords und Ayas Kampf mit ihren Teamkollegen, sich selbst, ihren Vorgesetzten und einer Macht, der weder Weiß noch Schwarz allein die Stirn bieten können. Dem Gegner namens Hass. YAOI Brad/Aya
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Allgemein: Das hier ist die Fortsetzung zu "Drei Tage, drei Nächte", was man zum besseren Verständnis vorher gelesen haben sollte.  
  
Dachtet ihr etwa, ich lasse euch im Ungewissen, was mit den Beiden ist? Aber nicht doch! ^_~ Auch wenn es sicherlich einigen nicht passt, so gibbet jetzt doch eine Fortsetzung, die noch die Fragen klärt, welche die vorgegangene Geschichte aufgeworfen hat *zu Tonaradoss und Need winkt*   
  
Disclaimer: Wenn mir die Jungs gehören würden, bräuchte ich nicht über sie zu schreiben, sondern würde sie filmen, aye?  
  
Danke wieder einmal Caron für´s Beta! *ehrfürchtig Hand küss*  
  
Gewidmet all denen, die es lesen werden!  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen und happy C&Cing!^_~  
  
~ Wie leicht doch bildet man sich eine falsche Meinung,   
  
  
  
geblendet von dem Glanz der äußeren Erscheinung. (Molière) ~  
  
Ein dunkler Schleier lag über dem Haus, als Aya den Schlüssel ins Schloss steckte und die massive Tür aufstieß. Fast erwartete er, sein Apartment bei Lasgo vorzufinden, Crawford zu begegnen, wie er im Wohnzimmer saß und ihn mit einem spöttischen Lächeln begrüßte. Seine rabenschwarzen Haare, die so seltsam glänzten, besonders dann, wenn sie gewaschen waren. Die schmalen Finger, die so ruhig auf seinen Oberschenkeln gelegen hatten...  
  
Doch da war nichts. Nicht einmal seine Teamkollegen, die auf ihn warteten. Wahrscheinlich war es einfach zu spät. Der Eingangsbereich lag still und seltsam friedlich vor ihm, begrüßte ihn stumm. Nur der Mond und eine ihrer Straßenlaternen warfen ein schon beinahe gespenstisches Licht in den unaufgeräumten Raum. Da war er mal ein paar Wochen nicht da und schon brach hier das Chaos aus...  
  
Aya begab sich lautlos hinauf zu seinem Zimmer. Er wurde dieses komische, verlassene Gefühl nicht los, das Gefühl, etwas hinterlassen, etwas für immer vernichtet zu haben. Etwas, das ihn persönlich betraf. Natürlich...die Entdeckung Birmans als Lasgos Komplizin entsprach dem voll und ganz, doch es war noch eine andere Sache. Etwas, das sich auf den Schwarz bezog.   
  
Die Tür seines Zimmers öffnete sich ohne Geräusch und Aya betrat den dunklen, kalten Raum. Er hatte nur wenig an Dekoration beigefügt, seitdem er hier eingezogen war und bisher hatte ihn das nicht gestört. Doch nun...nun schien es ihm zu fremd, als dass er sich wohlfühlen konnte. Aber das war für den Moment egal. Jetzt im Augenblick braucht er nur sein sauberes, perfekt gemachtes Bett, auf das er sich fallen lassen und in dem alle Anstrengung der letzten Tage einfach vergessen konnte.   
  
Der rothaarige Mann seufzte unterdrückt und ließ sich schließlich auf die heimischen Kissen nieder. Aya fuhr sich mit einer Hand müde über die Augen. Morgen wäre noch genug Zeit, alle weiteren Unannehmlichkeiten zu regeln. Nun brauchte er Schlaf....tiefen, erholsamen, traumlosen Schlaf.   
  
Und genau den gönnte er sich jetzt. In seinen schwarzen Sachen, das Katana blutig neben sich, senkte sich die wohlverdiente Beinahe-Bewusstlosigkeit über ihn und erfüllte ihm seinen Wunsch.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Alles klar bei dir, Crawford?"  
  
Über die geräuschlose Stille hinweg wagte Schuldig die Frage auszusprechen, welche nun schon auf der gesamten Rückfahrt unangenehm beklemmend in der Luft hing. Natürlich waren sich sowohl Nagi als auch er selbst bewusst, dass etwas NICHT stimmte. Sie wussten nur nicht genau, was. Oder warum es ausgerechnet Abyssinians Mantel war, den Crawford trug. Wohlgemerkt nichts anderes als das.   
  
Der amerikanische Mann hielt es nicht für notwendig zu antworten, sondern starrte weiterhin reglos aus dem Fenster. Er hatte nicht das Bedürfnis, seinem Team zu erklären, was in den vergangenen Tagen geschehen war. Wenn Schuldig eine Antwort wollte, sollte er doch in Ayas Gedanken danach suchen. Er selbst würde sie ihm nicht geben.   
  
Schuldig, anscheinend der Tatsache bewusst, dass er keine Antwort erhalten würde, konzentrierte sich mit einem Seufzen wieder auf die Straße und brachte sie nun sicher zu ihrem Haus etwas abseits von Tokyo. Er zog fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, als Crawford keine Sekunde zögerte und sich in seine Räumlichkeiten zurückzog. Seltsam....alles höchst seltsam....  
  
Crawford stieg unsicher die Treppenstufen hinauf. Zuhause. In Sicherheit. Schlaf. Morgen....morgen war auch noch ein Tag, um zum Arzt zu gehen. Nicht zu einer ß-Klinik, nein. Zu einem normalen Urologen. Am Liebsten hätte der amerikanische Mann sich für die nächsten Wochen selbst behandelt, doch er wusste, das ging nicht. Viel zu groß war die Gefahr, dass etwas durch die Brutalität des älteren Mannes gerissen war.   
  
Crawford musste sich dazu überwinden, diesen Schritt zu tun, die neuerliche Demütigung über sich ergehen zu lassen. Er wusste, wie solch eine Untersuchung aussah, bisher allerdings nicht aus persönlicher Erfahrung, nein. Dass er sich nun dieser Prozedur unterziehen musste...  
  
Der lange, schwere Mantel glitt von seinen Schultern mit einem schweren, dumpfen Laut hinab auf den Boden, entblößte den hellen Körper unter ihm. Crawford betrachtete sein Spiegelbild ausdruckslos. Seine braunen, ruhigen Augen, die harten Gesichtszüge, den zusammengezogenen Mund. Man sah fast gar nichts, außer vereinzelten Spermaspuren und Hämatomen. Und natürlich die kleinen, getrockneten Rinnsale Blut, die sich an den Innenseiten seiner Schenkel entlang rankten, efeugleich.   
  
Der dunkelhaarige Schwarz jedoch wusste, dass nichts so harmlos war, wie es aussah, ganz im Gegenteil. Er konnte sich die stechenden Schmerzen, welche von seinem Rektum aus durch seinen gesamten Körper zogen, nicht verneinen. Lasgos Werk.   
  
Lasgo.....  
  
Mit einem Male wurde ihm bewusst, was er vergessen hatte. So auf seine Flucht fixiert, war es ihm vollkommen entgangen, ob der ältere Mann noch lebte oder nicht. Er vermutete, dass dem nicht so war, konnte es aber nicht genau wissen. Dazu musste er Aya fragen und das würde er nicht tun. Nie.   
  
Crawford spürte abrupt die überschäumende Lust zu duschen, sich das Sperma abzuwaschen, das ihm anhaftete. Es juckte, jetzt, da es getrocknet war. Er wusste, dass er dem nachgeben musste, wenn er heute Nacht schlafen wollte, also ließ er ein einziges Mal seinen Körper entscheiden, was zu tun war um kurz darauf warmes Wasser über seinen Körper gleiten zu lassen.   
  
Es beruhigte und schmerzte ihn zugleich, doch Crawford hieß es mit offenen Armen willkommen. Er war zuhause, mit seinem Team, das so plötzlich auf Lasgos Gelände aufgetaucht war. Den Grund dafür konnte er sich ausmalen. Als er nicht zurückkam, hatten sie sich auf die Suche nach ihm begeben und ihn schließlich gefunden. Auf Schwarz war eben Verlass, auch wenn es ihm lieber gewesen wäre, dass Nagi und Schuldig ihn nicht so zu Gesicht bekommen hätten.  
  
Er öffnete seinen Mund, ließ Wasser hinein. Ließ es die restlichen, schon getrockneten Spuren des älteren Mannes fortspülen, die nun ungehindert von seinen Lippen hinab an seinem Körper hinunter in den Abfluss rannen.   
  
Zuhause...in Sicherheit. Nun konnte ihn niemand mehr so einfach überwältigen. Niemand. Zweimal war genug. Vollkommen genug. Ein drittes Mal würde es nicht geben. Nein....es hätte schon kein erstes Mal geben dürfen.  
  
Crawford entfernte vorsichtig die Nässe von seinem Körper und schlüpfte in weit ausladende, weiche Stoffe. Er warf einen ausdruckslosen Blick in Richtung des elegant-modernen Bettes, welches ihm nun wie ein Sanctum vorkam, sein Heiligtum, die Stätte seines Schlafes, an der er unverletzlich war. Wohlriechender, bekannter Stoff, Seide. Recht kühl für diese Jahreszeit und dennoch das, was er jetzt brauchte.   
  
Crawford ließ sich langsam, vorsichtig, auf die edlen, nachgiebigen Laken gleiten und warf sich die mitternachtsblaue, hauchdünne Decke über den Körper.  
  
Zuhause....  
  
Der amerikanische Mann schloss langsam seine Augen und horchte den Geräuschen der Nacht, welche gedämpft durch sein Fenster in das Zimmer drangen. Dem und seinem Schmerz, der zu allgegenwärtig in seinem Körper tobte.   
  
~~**~~  
  
"Jetzt stell endlich die verdammten Blumenpötte da weg! Du bist auch zu gar nichts zu gebrauchen!"  
  
Aya grollte ungehalten, als die viel zu laute Stimme an sein schlaftrunkenes Gehör drang und ihn mit einem Male aus seinem Schlummer riss.  
  
"Ach, mach sie doch selbst weg. Oder BESSER: Steck sie dir dahin, wo´s weh tut. Ich bin doch nicht dein Diener!"   
  
Der rothaarige Mann schlug entnervt die Augen auf. Was sollte dieser Krach am frühen Morgen?  
  
"Pass auf, ich steck´ DIR die Dinger gleich wirklich in den Arsch und dann wirst du schon sehen! Die müssen da WEG!"  
  
Er schälte sich mit einem Ächzen aus dem Bett und sah, dass er es am gestrigen Abend nicht geschafft hatte, sich seiner verdreckten Sachen zu entledigen. Aya rümpfte leicht die Nase. Er stank. Nach Blut, nach Schweiß und Rauch. Gesamt ein widerlicher Geruch. Er musste duschen...und danach sein Zimmer durchlüften, gleichwie den Oberbezug abziehen und waschen. Er dachte für einen Moment zurück an das kleine Apartment bei Lasgo. Dort hatte er die Laken gewechselt, um nicht auf dem Blut des amerikanischen Orakels schlafen zu müssen. Blut, das unnötig vergossen worden war...  
  
"Ja UND? Mach´s doch selbst!!"  
  
Youji und Ken, ohne Zweifel. Jeden Morgen das gleiche Theater. Jeden Morgen der ewige Streit darüber, wessen Aufgabe es war, aufzuräumen. Aya hasste das. Er selbst ein Mensch, der in den frischen Stunden des Tages lieber seine Ruhe hatte, war wieder und wieder diesem Lärm ausgesetzt. Er warf einen müden Blick auf die Uhr neben sich auf dem Nachttisch.   
  
Morgen? Es war Mittag. Und die Blumen waren immer noch nicht im Laden? Gott....  
  
Der rothaarige Weiß stöhnte leise auf und rieb sich seine geschwollenen Augenlider, um wenigstens ein schwaches Gefühl des Wachseins in seinem Körper zu aktivieren. Er streckte sich ausgiebig. Wie schön war es doch, wieder zuhause zu sein...mit seinen lärmenden Teamkollegen, später noch mehr lärmenden Kundinnen und am Abend einer schönen Tasse heißen Tees.   
  
Er ließ die verschwitzten und zum Teil auch blutigen Sachen auf den Boden fallen und schlich nur in Shorts ins Bad, unbemerkt von seinen lärmenden Teamkameraden. Eine heiße Dusche, das war jetzt das, was er brauchte und das, was er sich nun auch nahm. Heißes Wasser, das seinen Körper hinunterglitt, die Spannungen löste und ihn selbst willkommen hieß.  
  
Erst danach, frisch angezogen und entspannt, offenbarte er Weiß seine Anwesenheit, welche von allen Anwesenden mehr oder weniger herzlich begrüßt wurde. Omi war anscheinend in der Schule, also waren nur Youji und Ken im Laden und hatten alle Hände voll zu tun, den restlichen Teil an Pflanzen dorthin zu schaffen, wo er hingehörte und das war nun mal nicht der Hausflur.   
  
"Wie lief die Mission?", fragte Youji lässig, als er Aya in die Küche folgte und sich eine Tasse schwarzen Kaffee genehmigte, um sich dann anschließend galant neben ihm nieder zu lassen und die Beine auf den Tisch zu legen.   
  
Crawford trank seinen auch schwarz....  
  
Der rothaarige Mann blinzelte leicht und erwiderte dann gähnend:   
  
"Gut, alles nach Plan gelaufen."  
  
Es war rüde und eine glatte Lüge, aber nichts, was Youji anging. Er musste nicht wissen, dass er das Orakel getroffen hatte, gezwungen gewesen war, drei Tage mit ihm zu verbringen. Er musste nicht wissen, was genau geschehen war. Auch nicht, dass.....dass Birman abtrünnig geworden und Aya nicht imstande gewesen war, sie zu beseitigen. Er glaubte nicht, dass er es Perser verheimlichen könnte, falls sie noch lebte. Doch auf der anderen Seite war er sich noch nicht einmal sicher, dass ihr Auftraggeber überhaupt wusste, dass sie ihn verraten hatte.   
  
Aya wollte das auf seine Art klären, auf seine Verantwortung. Er wollte sich zunächst einmal selbst ein Bild von der Situation machen, jetzt, wo es nicht mehr darauf ankam, den Drogenring zu sprengen. Wo er nicht mehr dafür verantwortlich war, dass Crawford.....  
  
Er driftete weiter mit seinen Gedanken ab. Es war gelinde gesagt ein Schock für ihn gewesen, Crawford so zu sehen. Geschlagen. Ein zweites Mal. Er wusste zwar nicht, ob der ältere Mann versucht hatte zu fliehen, oder ob Lasgo ihn in seiner Wohnung aufgegriffen hatte, doch das tat auch nichts zur Sache. Fakt war, dass er das Orakel erneut vollkommen gedemütigt hatte sehen müssen, zerstört.   
  
Es hatte das Mitleid in ihm geweckt und keinen abgrundtiefen Hass mehr zugelassen. Er konnte dem Schwarz einfach nicht mehr mit Häme entgegentreten, falls er ihm je wieder begegnen würde. Auch nicht mit Schadenfreude. Mit Ekel vor dieser Greultat, ja.   
  
Ihm fiel mit einem Mal ein, was der Amerikaner am Morgen des dritten Tages zu ihm gesagt hatte. Die Warnung, den Auftrag sein zu lassen, ihn nicht auszuführen. Hatte er es vorausgesehen? Was geschehen würde? Dass er auf Birman traf? Anscheinend ja.   
  
Aya wurde sich nun auch bewusst, dass er kein sicheres Zeichen dafür hatte, dass Lasgo tot war. Vielleicht war er dem Inferno entkommen, vielleicht auch nicht.   
  
Ein Versagen auf ganzer Linie also...  
  
"...s klar bei dir, Aya?"  
  
Er schreckte hoch. Was...? Ach ja....Youji, offensichtlich beunruhigt über die abwesende Stille, welche um ihn radierte. Natürlich war nichts klar, aber das ging, wie gesagt, den älteren Mann nichts an.   
  
"Sicher", war daher die einsilbige Antwort, die Youji wie üblich zufrieden stellte.   
  
Vom Laden her erklang mittlerweile der übliche Mittagspausenlärm der Schulmädchen und Aya nickte in die betreffende Richtung. "Du solltest Ken nicht mit der geifernden Meute alleine lassen", schlug er vor und sah sein Gegenüber herausfordernd an. Ein deutliches Zeichen dafür, dass er alleine gelassen werden wollte und dass Youji sich gefälligst auch um die größtenteils weiblichen Kunden kümmern sollte.   
  
"Schon gut, schon gut!", lachte dieser nun und erhob sich lapidar lächelnd. "Wenn du noch weiter brütest, Aya, hast du das Ei bald zum Schlüpfen gebracht."  
  
Damit war er verschwunden, einen lächelnden Rothaarigen zurücklassend.   
  
~~**~~  
  
Der Tag begann für Crawford alles andere als angenehm. Er hatte kaum ein Auge zugetan, geschweige denn geschlafen. Seine Nerven waren angespannt, ebenso wie sein gesamter Körper, der wieder und wieder Impulse des Schmerzes aussandte, die sich trotz seiner eisernen Kontrolle steigerten, ihn wie Fieber einnahmen und schwächten, ihn an nichts anderes mehr denken ließen.   
  
Er musste ihn loswerden, diesen Schmerz!   
  
Crawford schälte sich ungehalten aus der dünnen Decke, welche er sich übergeworfen hatte, und strauchelte mehr als dass er ging ins Bad, um sich dort für einen Moment an die wohltuend kühlen Kacheln zu lehnen. Wie beruhigend sie doch seinem inneren Fieber entgegen wirkten.   
  
Er musste sich aufraffen und so früh es ging den Arzt aufsuchen. Er brauchte eine örtliche Betäubung und nicht nur das.   
  
Crawford wusste sehr wohl, wie lange eine Heilung dauern würde und es bereitete ihm Unbehagen. Ebenso wie ihn eine andere Tatsache verunsicherte, die er sich aber nie eingestehen würde. Niemals würde er sich selbst als hilflos bezeichnen.   
  
Er ließ davon ab, sich erneut zu duschen. Viel zu groß waren die Schmerzen, als dass er es wagen würde, sich zu berühren oder etwa, Wasser über die Reizungen gleiten zu lassen. So begnügte er sich damit, seinem Gesicht etwas Frische zuzuführen und schließlich in sein Zimmer zurück zu wanken. Von Minute zu Minute fiel es ihm schwerer, den Schmerz in sich soweit zu verbannen, dass er es wenigstens bis zu seinem Arzt schaffte. Doch im Moment überforderte ihn selbst die simple Aufgabe des Anziehens. Er zitterte, während winzige Schweißtropfen seinen Körper benetzten.   
  
Crawford ließ frustriert seine Faust auf die weiche Unterlage seines Bettes schlagen. Er war kein Opfer, niemals gewesen. Und nun würde er durch diesen einfachen, banalen Schmerz besiegt? Niemals. Nein!   
  
Sein sonstiger Kleidungsstil schien ihm heute nicht passend zu sein. Vielmehr schaffte er es nicht, sich so herzurichten wie sonst auch. Hose und Pullover mussten genügen, auch wenn ihm damit unwohl war. Untergrub diese Kleidung doch sein autoritäres Bild eines mondänen, unnahbaren Anführers. Des Anführers, der er war.  
  
Zu sagen, dass er sich ohne Probleme ankleiden konnte, wäre vermessen gewesen. Es tat weh. Jede Bewegung schmerzte. Besonders der Versuch, sich vernünftiges Schuhwerk anzuziehen, misslang gründlich.   
  
Crawford schloss für einen Moment die Augen, ließ sämtliche überflüssigen Emotionen durch sich hindurchwaschen und vergehen, versuchte es mit dem Schmerz ebenso und scheiterte. Das Stechen und Brennen in seinem Körper, das Feuer in seinen Nervenbahnen, seinen Synapsen wollte nicht vergehen, wollte sich ihm nicht unterordnen.   
  
Er widmete sich frustriert den Kontaktlinsen, benutzte sie anstelle seiner sonstigen Brille.  
  
Crawford wusste nicht, wieso, aber er fühlte sich damit sicherer. Und machtvoller.   
  
Er wagte gerade den Versuch, sich in seine Hausschuhe zu begeben, als es an seiner Tür klopfte und einen Moment später Schuldig in der Tür stand. Crawford runzelte die Stirn. War die Tatsache, dass seine Teamkollegen ihm auf seine Mission gefolgt waren nun auch Berechtigung, sein Zimmer ohne Antwort zu betreten, seine Privatsphäre abzuschwächen?   
  
"Was willst du hier, Schuldig?", fragte er dementsprechend kalt und unnahbar, begegnete einem ungewohnt ruhigem, ernsten Blick.   
  
"Ich wollte sehen, wie es unserem Boss geht. Anscheinend hast du den Auftrag ja gründlich versäbelt."  
  
Crawford schnaubte bei diesen Worten leicht. Wenn der Deutsche wüsste, WIE gründlich...aber das ging ihn nichts an.  
  
"Sonst noch etwas?"  
  
"Soll ich dich zum Arzt bringen?"  
  
Der ältere Mann hielt für einen Moment inne und betrachtete seinen Teamkollegen mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Hatte Schuldig wider Gewohnheit in seinen Gedanken lesen können? Das war doch nicht möglich, oder? Nein, er hatte sich soweit im Griff, dass er die mentale Barriere, welche seine Gedanken schützte, aufrecht erhielt und das konstant.   
  
"Du siehst fiebrig aus", erläuterte Schuldig schließlich Crawfords Vermutungen und brachte den Amerikaner zu einem schmerzvollen Lächeln.  
  
"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du die Rolle der Hausglucke angenommen hast", erwiderte Crawford und drehte sich weg, um - einem plötzlichen Schwächeimpuls zufolge - sich auf sein Bett niederzulassen, was ihm jedoch einen schmerzhaften Muskelkrampf unterhalb seines Bauchnabels bescherte. Ohne es wirklich zu wollen und zu merken, stöhnte er leise auf und verlor für einen Moment die Kontrolle über seinen Körper, als dieser den schier unmenschlichen Schmerz zu kompensieren versuchte und sich seinerseits zusammenkrümmte.   
  
Und das Nächste, dessen er sich gewahr wurde, war Schuldigs ruhiger, wissender Blick.   
  
"Kannst du zum Auto laufen oder muss ich dich tragen?"  
  
Und zum ersten Mal ergab sich Crawford dem Jüngeren und folgte ihm, wenn auch langsam, zu dessen Wagen und ließ sich vorsichtig hineingleiten. Er gab Schuldig die Adresse und überließ dem Telepathen die Führung. Seine Kraft brauchte er für die kommende Zeit.   
  
~~**~~   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
by Coco 


	2. Dfg2

A/N: So...zweiter Teil ^_^. Was soll ich sagen? Ich hoffe, er gefällt!  
  
Vielen Dank an skrya und cherry15 für´s Feedback! Über die Oneshots lässt sich reden, auch wenn ich im Moment eher noch zwei größere Geschichten geplant habe.   
  
Also dann, viel Spaß und happy C&Cing!  
  
~~**~~   
  
  
  
Aya atmete auf, als der schier unendliche Strom an aufgedrehten, quietschenden Mädchen endlich abnahm und ihnen ein wenig Ruhe gönnte. Er hatte sich schließlich auch zu seinen Teamkollegen gesellt, als diese mit dieser Masse nicht mehr fertig wurden und ein paar Momente später den Preis dafür bezahlt, als auch ihn seine Fangruppe umringte und mit Fragen konfrontierte, die zum Einen unsinnig waren und zum Anderen jenseits des Intelligenzquotienten eines Kitschromans lagen.   
  
Aber gut, das war ihr Job.   
  
Trotzdem konnte er nicht verhindern, dass seine Gedanken ständig zu seinem vergangenen Auftrag glitten. Der Auftrag, welcher ihn für einen Moment wirklich aus der Bahn geworfen hatte. Doch nun war er zurück, zusammen mit Weiß, seinem normalen Leben, seiner Schwester. Alles würde so weiter gehen, wie bisher.  
  
Fast alles....fast.  
  
"Guten Tag, Weiß."  
  
Er sah auf und stockte mitten in der Bewegung. In der Tür stand Birman, als wenn nichts passieren wäre. Als wenn sie Kritiker nicht verraten hätte. Sie war also der Explosion entkommen. Aya überließ es seinen Teamkollegen, die Frau zu begrüßen und erwiderte den herausfordernden Blick der schwarzen Augen ruhig. Wusste sie von seinem Auftrag, sie umzubringen? Wusste sie, dass der Ring gesprengt worden war? Und das durch ihn?  
  
"Schön zu sehen, dass du unversehrt von deiner Mission zurückgekehrt bist, Aya", lächelte sie und der rothaarige Mann wusste mit einem Schlag, dass sie sich all dessen sehr wohl bewusst war. "Und genau darüber wollte ich mit dir reden. Im Besprechungsraum."  
  
Aya folgte ihr wortlos und schloss die Tür hinter sich, als sie sich auf die mondäne Ledergarnitur fallen ließ. Er erwiderte ihren mittlerweile taxierenden Blick vollkommen ruhig und emotionslos.   
  
"Wie ich hörte, hast du deine Mission nicht ganz erfolgreich beendet, Abyssinian. Vielmehr hast du einen Teil dessen übergangen."  
  
Aya hätte nicht gedacht, dass Birman mit der Tür ins Haus fallen würde. Zumal er nicht erwartet hatte, dass sie es wagte, ihn direkt darauf anzusprechen. Aber gut, dann würde er darauf einsteigen, wenn sie diese Spiel spielen wollte.  
  
"Mit Absicht, Birman", lächelte er kalt. "Ich denke, wir wissen beide, dass wir dann hier nicht stehen würden."  
  
Sie nickte wohlwollend. "Das mag stimmen, Aya."  
  
"Warum hast du Kritiker verraten? All das Gute, für das wir stehen?"  
  
Es war die entscheidende Frage. Es war das, was bisher wortlos zwischen ihnen geschwebt hatte, nun aber durch Aya selbst veräußert worden war. Er wollte ihr keine Gelegenheit geben, sie zu überrumpeln, er wollte Klarheit.   
  
"Was soll ich verraten haben, Aya?", erwiderte sie mit ruhiger Stimme und maß seine Gestalt mit einem spöttischen Blick. "Perser? Sag mir, Aya, hältst du ihn für das Gute in Person? Da muss ich dich leider enttäuschen. Er ist Egoist und das mit Leidenschaft. Genau wie ich."  
  
"Was du machst, ist gegen das Gesetz."  
  
Birman lachte hell auf, während sie sich durch die kurzen, strubbeligen Haare strich. "Und das, was Weiß macht, nicht? Ihr mordet, Aya, wenn dir das noch nicht aufgefallen ist. Töten ist auch gegen das Gesetz."  
  
"Wir töten im Namen der Gerechtigkeit."  
  
Die ältere Frau schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und schlug ihre schlanken Beine übereinander. "Und das rechtfertigt eine der Todsünden? Wie naiv, Aya. Wie äußerst naiv. Aber ich bin nicht gekommen, um mit dir darüber zu streiten, was Recht und Unrecht ist. Ich habe meinen Weg gefunden, so wie du deinen gehst. Weswegen ich gekommen bin, ist, dir einen Deal vorzuschlagen."  
  
Aya schnaubte leise. "Was für einen Handel könntest du schon für mich haben, Birman? Was wäre es wert, dich nicht Perser zu übergeben oder meinen Auftrag gleich hier an Ort und Stelle zu beenden?"  
  
"Deine Schwester, Ran. Die kleine, süße Aya, die sich im Moment bester Gesundheit erfreut."  
  
Ayas Augen verengten sich augenblicklich zu Schlitzen, als der rothaarige Mann sich der Drohung gewahr wurde, die hinter dieser Aussage lag.   
  
"Lass sie daraus, Birman, ich warne dich", sagte er mit eiskalter, äußerer Ruhe, die sich innerlich jedoch zu einem unkontrollierten Ausbruch zusammenstaute. Er könnte nicht für viel garantieren, wenn sie ihre Drohung weiter auf die Spitze trieb.   
  
"Sehen wir es doch mal so, Abyssinian. Perser weiß nicht, dass ich dort war, er weiß nichts über meine Beziehung zu Lasgo. Und er wird es auch nicht erfahren, haben wir uns verstanden? Denn sonst...Ran, hast du niemanden mehr, für den du kämpfen musst. Denkst du, ich habe mich nicht vorbereitet? Deine Schwester befindet sich in meiner Obhut, wie du weißt. Und ich habe die Möglichkeit, sie jederzeit verlegen zu lassen. Ich habe Leute, die hinter mir stehen, Aya. Viele Leute. Keiner, auch Kritiker nicht, wird wissen, wo sie dann ist. Wenn du mir nicht gehorchen solltest, werden die Ärzte eines Morgens feststellen, dass sie nun doch ihrem komatösem Zustand erlegen ist, dass ihre Organe einfach aufgehört haben zu funktionieren. Welch tragische Wendung, meinst du nicht auch?"  
  
Aya konnte für einen Moment nicht glauben, was er dort hörte, was Birman mit einem Lächeln aussprach. Wo es doch so offensichtlich war, seine Schwester als Druckmittel zu benutzen, hatte er naiv angenommen, seine Schwester wäre vollkommen sicher beschützt. Oder dass Kritiker zu mächtig waren, um so etwas einfach geschehen zu lassen.   
  
Und dennoch war es nun eingetroffen...das Undenkbare. Das, was Schwarz und Schreiend nicht zu tun vermochten. Seine Schwester war in Gefahr. Er selbst war machtlos, konnte gegen Birman nichts ausrichten, nicht, wenn er nicht mit dem Leben Ayas spielen würde.   
  
Aya verspürte mit wachsender Wut den Stich Gewalttätigkeit in ihm, der ihn fast hätte Crawford zerstören lassen. Doch nun war er anders....brutaler. Primitiver. Er wollte Birman tot sehen, wollte erleben, wie die Persersekretärin langsam an den Verletzungen starb, die er ihr zufügte. Hätte er sein Katana gehabt...wer weiß. Doch sie mit seinen bloßen Händen zu töten?  
  
Nein....nein...das durfte nicht sein, schon seiner Schwester zuliebe nicht. Sie musste leben....für ihn. Er konnte sich Birman nicht widersetzen, solange er ihre Verbindungsleute nicht kannte, solange er nicht wusste, wer noch auf ihrer Seite war. Schachspiel. Ja....es war ein Schachspiel ihrerseits, das erkannte Aya nun. Sie war die Dame und durch verschiedenste Figuren geschützt, die er alleine nicht besiegen konnte. Und würde er seinen Platz verlassen, um sie zu töten, wäre der Weg auf seine Schwester freigegeben.  
  
"Woher weiß ich, dass du sie nicht auch so tötest?", fragte er und spürte, wie sich bei diesen Worten ein eiserner Ring an Verzweiflung um seinen Hals legte, ihm praktisch die Luft abschnürte.   
  
Birman stand auf und ließ ihren Blick durch das dämmrige Zimmer gleiten. Sie atmete schwer aus, so als ob sie sein jugendliches Ungestüm vollkommen unverständlich fand.   
  
"Ich bin kein Unmensch, Aya. Ich mache nur das, was nötig ist und deine Schwester zu töten gehört nicht dazu. Allerdings nur solange, bis du mir gehorchst. Solltest du dich mir verweigern, Abyssinian, garantiere ich dir für nichts. Sieh es doch einfach mal so. Du hast einfach nur dein Herrchen und die Leine, an der du hängst, zweigeteilt."  
  
Ein Knurren, war das Einzige, was ihr darauf entgegnet wurde, als Aya sich besiegt auf einen der Sessel niederließ und seine Stirn in seinen Hände vergrub. Für Aya....für seine Schwester. Nur für sie...  
  
Birman musterte ihn für einen Moment, als sie sich nach vorne begab, sich vor ihn kniete und ihm sanft über die Wange strich. Eine Bewegung, die ihn zusammenzucken ließ. Die nicht gewünscht war, barg sie doch soviel an falscher Zärtlichkeit, die solch zerstörerische Kraft in sich trug.   
  
"Es fällt mir nicht leicht, Aya. Ich mag dich und deine Schwester, das weißt du. Aber ich habe meine Interessen, und die setze ich durch. Daher...solltest du besser an das denken, was ich dir gesagt habe. Kein Wort zu Perser...und zu niemandem sonst."  
  
Damit stand sie auf, strich ihm ein letztes Mal über seine feuerroten Haare und verließ das Zimmer, das leise Schließen der Tür wie ein Donnerschlag in der Stille des Raumes.   
  
Und dazu passend Ayas Faust, die nun mit einem lauten Klatschen gegen die Wand prallte.  
  
Einmal. Zweimal. Dreimal. Wieder und wieder.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Hier?"  
  
Crawford nickte wortlos. Sein Zustand hatte sich über die letzten paar Minuten der Fahrt wesentlich verschlechtert. Ihm war übel, sein ganzer Körper zitterte unmerklich vor Schmerz und Fieber, das eigentlich nicht da sein durfte. Seine Hände lagen ruhig auf den Oberschenkeln, waren aber klamm vor Schweiß.   
  
Schuldig ließ den Wagen langsam ausrollen und parkte gekonnt auf einem der raren Plätze direkt vor der Praxis des Arztes. Sie lag etwas außerhalb von Tokio am Rande eines großen Parks, mit Ausblick auf einen größeren See.   
  
"Warte hier", war das Einzige, was Crawford verlauten ließ, bevor er mit einiger Mühe das Auto verließ und aufrechten Ganges das kurze Stück zur Praxis hinter sich brachte. Entgegen dem Schwindelgefühl, was ihn nun beherrschte, entgegen dem allzu präsenten Zittern.   
  
Doch dann lag seine Hand auf der messingbeschlagenen Klinke, drückte sie hinunter, während er die leere Praxis betrat. Der Arzt hatte sich ausschließlich auf die Behandlung von wohlhabenden Patienten spezialisiert und war dementsprechend teuer, was sich nur wenige leisten konnten.  
  
Crawford war dankbar, dass ihn in diesem Moment nur die Arzthelferin am Empfang begrüßte und ihn freundlich anlächelte. Sie kannte ihn.   
  
"Mr. Crawford, schön Sie zu sehen. Wie geht es Ihnen?"  
  
Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln charmant, aber geschäftlich kalt. Für die junge, rundliche Frau war er ein einflussreicher, amerikanischer Geschäftsmann der Tokioer High Society, ein Bild, das er selbst erschaffen hatte, um seine wahre Tätigkeit zu verbergen. Und es funktionierte perfekt.   
  
"Sehr gut. Und Ihnen, Ayako?"  
  
Sie plauderten noch eine Weile über dies und jenes, über das Wetter und sonstige Nichtigkeiten. Crawford belastete das zumindest körperlich, ließ ihn sich unbemerkt an den Tresen klammern. Lange konnte er dem Bedürfnis seines Körpers, sich einfach abzuschalten und ihm Erlösung in Form von Bewusstlosigkeit zu schenken und das vollkommen selbstlos, nicht mehr widerstehen.   
  
"Sagen Sie, ist Doktor Martinez anwesend?", beendete er abrupt ihren kleinen Flirt und war sich erst hinterher bewusst, wie gepresst das klingen musste. Ayako hatte es anscheinend auch gemerkt, denn ihr Blick fuhr abrupt zu seinem hoch, während sie schuldbewusst nickte und ihm erst einen Stuhl zuwies.   
  
"Warten Sie bitte, ich benachrichtige den Doktor."  
  
Crawford ließ sich mit einem nicht hörbaren Seufzen darauf gleiten und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, um das Flimmern aus seinem Sichtfeld zu vertreiben. Nicht mehr lange und er wäre wirklich zu Boden gegangen.   
  
Doktor Allesandro Martinez....ein spanischer Arzt, der irgendwann vor zehn Jahren beschlossen hatte, nach Japan auszuwandern und hier ein neues Leben als Mediziner anzufangen. Sie hatten sich durch Zufall kennengelernt und seitdem hatte Crawford einen kompetenten, verschwiegenen Arzt weit ab von ß und seinem Team. Normalerweise hätte er seine Identität vor Schuldig geheimgehalten, doch heute ging es einfach nicht anders. Er hätte es nicht alleine bis zur Praxis geschafft.  
  
"Mr. Crawford, kommen Sie bitte?"   
  
Ihm wurde jetzt erst bewusst, dass sie englisch mit ihm sprach, seine Muttersprache. Wie aufmerksam...Er lächelte, erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und folgte ihr in einen der hellen Behandlungsräume, die ihm wie immer freundlich entgegenstrahlten. Doch das machte es nicht leichter für ihn, ebenso wie die Tatsache, dass ihn jemand untersuchen würde, dem er vertraute.   
  
Das freundliche Gesicht des älteren Mannes tauchte vor ihm auf, lächelte ihn an und begrüßte ihn mit dem typischen schwer-spanischen Akzent. Crawford erwiderte diese Geste zurückhaltend wie immer, reichte seinem Gegenüber die Hand und ließ sich erneut nieder, nur um darauf zusammen zu zucken, als seine missbrauchten Muskeln sich gegen diese Beanspruchung wehrten.   
  
Der Arzt wartete, bis Ayako den Raum verlassen hatte, bevor er mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen fragte:   
  
"Was ist mit Ihnen, mein Herr? Sie sehen nicht ganz gesund aus."  
  
Crawford musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Der Mann sprach Japanisch und das mit einer Intensität, die außergewöhnlich war. Auch wenn er sich meistens im Sprachgebrauch selber irrte und viel zu höflich war, so war es doch eine nette, verständliche Art der Kommunikation.   
  
"Ich bin zu einer Rektaluntersuchung gekommen." Es fiel ihm schwer, dieses Wort auszusprechen, sich dem zu stellen, was passiert war und was noch geschehen würde. Schon alleine der Gedanke an seine entblößte Form, die er dem Anderen präsentieren musste, ließ ihn leicht schaudern. Doch es war nötig....er musste diese Schmerzen vernichten....  
  
Martinez sah ihn mit erhobener Augenbraue an, sagte jedoch nichts, sondern deutete mit einer Hand zu einer der Türen. Als der Mann der Tat, der er war, verlor er keine Zeit, was Crawford in diesem Moment dankbar akzeptierte. Er wollte keine unnötigen Fragen, würde diese auch nicht beantworten. Die Beiden traten ein und Crawford ließ den Raum für einen Moment auf sich wirken, musste es, da er sonst nicht in der Lage gewesen wäre, den Blick auf die so unscheinbare Liege zu richten, die in der Mitte des Raumes stand, klinisch steril und metallen, mit Polsterungen für die Unterseite. Am Fußende dessen befanden sich zwei Beinstützen, die dem Arzt helfen sollten, die Untersuchung durchzuführen. Crawford wusste genau, wie es aussehen würde...er müsste sich hinter dem Paravent entkleiden, zumindest seinen Unterkörper, würde sich dann rücklings auf diese Liege legen, die Beine spreizen und in die dafür vorgesehenen Halterungen legen, um dem Arzt besseren Zugang zu gewähren.   
  
Und genau das tat er jetzt.   
  
Crawford richtete seinen Blick strikt gegen die Decke. Er wollte nichts davon sehen, was nun geschah. Er zuckte leicht zusammen, als der Arzt sein Glied berührte und es sacht zur Seite beugte. Wie erwartet, empfand er nur Ekel vor dieser Berührung. Ebenso, wie es ihn abstieß, als er leichten Druck gegen sein Rektum vernahm.  
  
Ohne es zu wollen, sperrte sein Körper sich gegen diese Berührung, zuckte zusammen und ließ ihn einen Laut des Unwohlseins veräußern, auf den der Arzt sofort reagierte. Für einen Moment wusste Crawford nicht, was auf ihn zukam, doch dann wurde er es sich gewahr, als Martinez aufstand und sich zu ihm an das Kopfende der Liege begab, auf ihn hinab sah.  
  
"Gibt es da etwas, was Sie mir sagen wollen, Bradley?"  
  
Der Blick des amerikanischen Mannes verließ die Decke und kehrte zurück zu seinem Arzt, der nun mit einem ungewöhnlich weichen Zug um die Augen die Hand auf seinen Oberarm legte. Der es wagte, ihn bei seinem Vornamen zu nennen. Er schüttelte den Kopf.   
  
"Nein...da gibt es nichts." Es war eine glatte Lüge angesichts der offensichtlichen Spuren des Missbrauchs, den Hämatomen an den Innenseiten seiner Oberschenkel, den sicherlich anderen, evidenten Anzeichen, die er selbst so nicht sehen konnte, die für den Arzt aber sicherlich Bände sprachen.   
  
Der Arzt hob fragend eine Augenbraue, bestätigte Crawfords Verdacht, doch dieser ging nicht weiter darauf ein, so wandte sich Martinez seiner eigentlich Aufgabe zu, bis Crawford ihn noch ein letztes Mal daran hinderte, seine Arbeit zu tun.  
  
"Ich würde sie allerdings darum bitten, mit Betäubung fortzufahren", wandte er sich an die Decke und wenig unterschwellig auch den Arzt, welcher ihn nun für einen Moment stumm betrachtete, dann jedoch einen der Schränke öffnete, der sich im Nachhinein als Kühllager entpuppte.  
  
Er zog eine der Spritzen heraus und verschwand dann erneut aus Crawfords Sichtweite.   
  
Und dann zuckte ein plötzlicher, heftig stechender Schmerz durch die Nervenbahnen des Orakels, als Martinez die Spritze setzte und ihren Inhalt dort hineingab, wo sie wirken sollte: in und um das Rektum seines Patienten. Eine durch und durch schmerzhafte Prozedur, die Crawford mit zusammengepresstem Kiefer und fest verschlossenen Augen ertrug. Doch bald...bald würden sämtliche Nerven der Region betäubt sein und er würde gar nichts mehr spüren....  
  
"So....ein paar Minuten und das Mittel wirkt", richtete Martinez sich wieder an ihn und kam erneut an seine Seite. "Es gibt einen Grund dafür, dass Sie so plötzlich zu mir gekommen sind, richtig? Und dieser Grund ist alles andere als angenehm."  
  
Crawford ließ seinen Blick für einen Moment über das Gesicht des älteren Mannes gleiten. Es waren nach wie vor ungewöhnlich ruhige, sanfte Züge. Dennoch verführten sie ihn nicht dazu, sich seinem Arzt anzuvertrauen. Zumindest nicht in Details. Martinez konnte sich so oder so denken, warum er zu ihm gekommen war, doch er musste ihm keine Hilfe anbieten. Crawford konnte alleine damit fertig werden.   
  
"Ich weiß, dass die Akzeptanz dessen, was geschehen ist, in der Gesellschaft nicht vorhanden ist, auch Ihnen gegenüber nicht, das sage ich ganz offen. Daher ist es wichtig für Sie, dass Sie jemanden haben, dem Sie sich anvertrauen können. Jemand, mit dem Sie über das Erlebte sprechen können. Ich kann Ihnen Adressen geben, wenn Sie das möchten."  
  
Crawford mochte diesen besorgten Blick nicht. Er war nicht hilflos und er brauchte keine Unterstützung, geschweige denn die Akzeptanz der Gesellschaft. Dennoch projizierte er nichts von seinen augenblicklichen Gedanken nach außen, als er nun mit einem distanzierten Lächeln erwiderte:  
  
"Danke, aber ich brauche keine Hilfe, zumindest nichts, was sich nicht auf die medizinische Versorgung beschränkt."  
  
Es war ein finaler Ton, Zeichen dafür, dass er es wirklich nicht wollte und dass ihn nichts dazu bringen würde, die Hilfe des älteren Mannes anzunehmen. Martinez wusste das und akzeptierte es. So nickte er nun auch nur und sah auf seinen Patienten hinab.  
  
"Bis die Betäubung wirkt, kann ich Ihnen eben schnell Blut abnehmen, was halten Sie davon?"  
  
Crawford nickte und horchte währenddessen tief in sich hinein. Er spürte bereits, wie der Schmerz nach und nach verschwand, ihm nichts als dumpfe Betäubung hinterließ. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass der Arzt selbst sich dazu bereit erklärte, Blutproben zu nehmen, eine Aufgabe, die sonst den Arzthelferinnen zustand. Doch Crawford ließ ihn gewähren, hätte es sogar als äußerst verstörend empfunden, wenn Ayako es erledigt hätte.   
  
Er sah ausdruckslos zu, wie Martinez seinen Arm auf geeignete Venen absuchte, die hauchdünne Nadel ansetzte, seine Haut durchstach und drei Ampullen mit der blutroten, fast schon zähflüssigen Lebensessenz füllte.   
  
  
  
Fast schon angenehme Stille erfüllte den Behandlungsraum, als Martinez sowohl Ampullen als auch Besteck zur Seite legte, verwahrte, den Einstich abtupfte, mit einem Pflaster bedachte und seinen Patienten schließlich ruhig ansah. Crawford wusste, der Arzt erwartete Antworten von ihm, ohne offen zu drängen. Doch diese Antworten....sie würde es nicht geben.   
  
Seine Beine waren noch immer gespreizt.  
  
"Die Betäubung wirkt. Wenn Sie bitte fortfahren würden", verweigerte Crawford nun endgültig seinem Arzt die Antworten und richtete seinen Blick stur an die Decke. Er schloss die Augen, wollte nicht sehen, was nun geschah.   
  
Anscheinend schien auch Martinez seiner Meinung zu sein, denn er verließ seine Position an der Seite des amerikanischen Mannes und begann mit der Untersuchung. Crawford zuckte zusammen, als er trotz Betäubung spürte, wie ein sorgfältig eingecremter Finger in ihn glitt, sein Inneres untersuchte. Die Muskeln seines Unterleibes zogen sich zusammen, als sie angesichts dessen an etwas anderes, gewaltvolleres erinnert wurden.   
  
"Entspannen Sie sich, Bradley. Es ist nicht das, was ihr Körper annimmt", tönte die beruhigende Stimme Martinez´ durch die aufkommende Panik, vermochte sie, für einen Moment zu beschwichtigen. Und schon wieder fiel sein Vorname. Der Name, den er ausschließlich für sich beanspruchte, von dem niemand das Recht hatte, ihn leichtfertig in den Mund zu nehmen.   
  
Und dennoch hatten es in den letzten vier Tagen drei Männer getan: Lasgo, Aya und nun Martinez. Zwei Männer, die willentlich seine Autorität untergraben hatten, einer, der ihm selbstlos versuchte zu helfen.   
  
Crawford ließ die Welle von Wut über sich hinwegschwemmen, die ihn angesichts der ungewohnten Hilflosigkeit über ihn kam. Noch nie, nicht einmal bei Rosenkreuz hatte es jemand gewagt, sich ihm zu widersetzen, geschweige denn, sich ihm aufzuzwingen....  
  
Und nun...innerhalb dieser kurzen Zeit, schien es, als wenn er selbst nichts mehr wert war, als wenn sein Wille nebensächlich wäre.   
  
Es war an der Zeit, diesen Umstand zu ändern...es war Zeit, seinem Umfeld zu zeigen, dass er immer noch der Alte war, der mitleidslose Assassin, Teamleader von Schwarz. Das Orakel. Das perfekte, fehlerlose Orakel. So fehlerlos, dass er sich hatte zweimal überwältigen lassen. Dass er zweimal in die Hände des gleichen Mannes gefallen war.   
  
Anscheinend desinfizierte und rieb Martinez seine...Verletzung gerade ein, den Bewegungen des Arztes nach zu folgen. Crawford konzentrierte sich auf das Hier und Jetzt, wollte nicht mehr seinen verräterischen Gedanken ausgesetzt sein. Den Gedanken, die seinen Körper, seinen Verstand als Assassin bekämpften.  
  
Er schloss erneut für eine Weile die Augen, ließ die ungewohnte Erschöpfung über sich hinweg waschen. Er wartete. Auf das Ende der Behandlung. Wollte noch Hause.   
  
Crawford strich sich über seine linke Hand, über den Ring aufgeschürfter Haut, der sich um sein Handgelenk schloss. Es tat weh, wenn er darüber fuhr.   
  
"Fertig", ertönte es da sanft vor ihm und der dunkelhaarige Mann schlug die Augen auf. Endlich... "Ziehen Sie sich erst mal an, dann sprechen wir darüber, welche Schritte noch notwendig sein werden."  
  
Crawford richtete sich auf und erlöste seine Schenkel mit einer schnellen Bewegung aus ihrer degradierenden Position. Viel zu ähnlich war diese mit der, in der er sich noch vor Stunden befunden hatte....  
  
Mit unsicheren Beinen stand er auf und verschwand hinter dem großen Paravent, um sich vollkommen anzukleiden, um sich selbst ein Stück Sicherheit zurückzugeben. Es war das letzte Mal, dass ihn jemand so sehen würde. Nackt. Ausgeliefert. Entblößt. Wehrlos. Niemand mehr.   
  
Schließlich trat er vollkommen bekleidet wieder hervor und sah Martinez erwartend an. Anscheinend schienen sowohl die inneren als auch äußeren Verletzungen nicht so gravierend zu sein, als dass eine Operation von Nöten war.   
  
Martinez bestätigte ihm im nächsten Moment eben diese Vermutung mit einem Lächeln.  
  
"Sie hatten....Glück, wenn ich das sagen darf. Natürlich haben Sie sich Verletzungen zugezogen, allerdings können wir diese so ausheilen lassen, wenn Sie sie jeden Tagen eincremen, sauber und elastisch halten. Ich werde Ihnen dazu noch diverse Salben verschreiben. Wegen dem Bluttest müssen wir schauen, das Ergebnis habe ich verständlicherweise noch nicht vorliegen. Kommen Sie in drei Wochen noch einmal wieder und dann kann ich Ihnen sagen, ob wir etwas in Ihrem Blut gefunden haben. Dann werden wir auch noch den Langzeittest machen. Wollen Sie noch Schmerzmittel?"  
  
Crawford nickte stumm. Schwäche....  
  
"Ich verschreibe Ihnen Tramal, ein stark wirkendes Mittel, das sie auf keinen Fall überdosieren sollten. Zwanzig bis vierzig Tropfen pro Tag reichen vollkommen aus. Zudem schreibe ich Ihnen noch ein Abführmittel auf, das Sie bitte die nächste Woche einnehmen."  
  
Das Orakel nickte wiederum stumm. Das hatte er erwartet.   
  
"Noch ein letzter Punkt....Sie sollten für ein paar Wochen Ihre Ernährung soweit umstellen, dass Sie vornehmlich Milchprodukte zu sich nehmen, keine ballaststoffartigen Nahrungsmittel. Konkret heißt das Weißbrot, Obst, geschälter Reis, aber lassen Sie Ihre Finger von Fleisch- und Körnerprodukten und scharfen Gewürzen. Es ist besser für Ihr Rektum."  
  
Der amerikanische Mann erwiderte den sanften Blick der wissenden Augen nicht. Er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt sich auszurechnen, was dies für die nächsten Wochen hieß. Er würde nicht in der Lage sein, seiner Arbeit hundertprozentig nachzukommen, er musste sich einschränken, er würde Schwarz nicht adäquat leiten können. Selbst Farfarello war im Moment stärker als er selbst.   
  
"Vielen Dank, Doktor. Sie wissen ja, wo Sie die Rechnung hinschicken müssen", beendete er die Behandlung von sich aus und erhob sich. Er wollte weg von hier, weg von dem Mann, der ihn so hilflos gesehen hatte.   
  
"In Ordnung...aber lassen Sie sich noch einen Termin für die Blutergebnisse geben."  
  
Martinez reichte ihm freundlich die Hand und nickte mit dem Kopf zum Ausgang, dort, wo Ayako an der Rezeption wartete. Und Crawford tat, wie ihm geheißen.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Hat aber lange gedauert....."  
  
Crawford ging nicht auf den gelangweilten Ton seines Gegenübers ein, als er wortlos in das Auto stieg und sich anschnallte. Im Moment ging es ihm besser, was zum guten Teil dem Betäubungsmittel zu verdanken war, was immer noch in seinen Nervenbahnen wirkte. Er senkte seinen Blick auf das zusammengefaltete Rezept in seiner Hand. Er kannte all diese Medikamente, hatte schon von ihnen gelesen, aber nie wirklich gedacht, dass er sie selbst einmal nehmen müsste.   
  
"So. Was ist los?"  
  
Crawford sah verwirrt auf. Was meinte Schuldig? Ach ja...seinen Zustand. Als wenn es den jüngeren Mann etwas anginge.  
  
"Was soll sein?", erwiderte er kalt, in seinem vollen, sonstigem Ich. Er hatte gedacht, der Deutsche würde schnell aufgeben, sich mit der gestrigen Nicht-Erklärung zufrieden geben, doch anscheinend hatte er da falsch gelegen.   
  
"Du siehst scheiße aus, Brad." Fast hätte Crawford diesen Satz nicht gehört, so leise, wie er ausgesprochen wurde. Das Radio schien mit einem Mal sehr viel lauter geworden zu sein als zuvor. Er lachte.  
  
"Deine Komplimente waren auch schon mal blumiger, Schuldig."  
  
"Ich meine das ernst, Brad." Das zweite Mal, dass der Telepath ihn Brad nannte. In weniger als einer Minute. "Schau dich doch an. Dein ganzes Gesicht ist blau, das, was du gestern anhattest, war Abyssinians Mantel, das Erste, was du heute gemacht hast, war zum Arzt zu gehen. Dich von MIR chauffieren zu lassen. Meinst du, mir würde der fiebrige Ausdruck in deinen Augen entgehen? Oder die Art, wie sich deine Muskeln zusammen ziehen? Brad, ich bin nicht blöd."   
  
Ein drittes Mal. Langsam wurde es ihm zuviel. Er wandte sich Schuldig zu und bedachte ihn mit einem eiskalten Blick. Es war das, was jeder an ihm fürchtete. Das Versprechen auf einen grausamen Tod, auf den Tod überhaupt.   
  
"Es geht dich nichts an." Flach, emotionslos, kalt. Drohend. Crawford wusste, dass Schuldig diese Warnung verstand, hatte er sie doch oft genug gehört.  
  
Und Schuldig missachtete sie. "Bradley...."  
  
"MEIN NAME IST CRAWFORD!!"  
  
Er konnte sie einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten, die Wut, welche in seinem Inneren tobte und ihn nicht mehr losließ. Wie KONNTE Schuldig es wagen, ihn so zu missachten, seine Autorität wieder und wieder in Frage zu stellen? Er war kurz davor, seinem Teammitglied die Hände um den blassen Hals zu legen und zuzudrücken, zu sehen, wie die grünen, funkelnden Augen hervorquellten und sich vor Entsetzen weiteten, als ein leiser Satz durch den Orkan von Wut drang und seine rational denkenden Gehirnzellen erreichte.   
  
"Natürlich.... -Crawford- ."  
  
Das Orakel wusste, Schuldigs Einlenken war keinesfalls ein Fallenlassen des Themas. Im Gegenteil. Auf einen Schlag hatten sich alle von Schuldigs Vermutungen bestätigt. Crawford hatte noch NIE die Kontrolle so dermaßen verloren, noch nie hatte er so vehement darauf bestanden, nicht mit seinem Vornamen angesprochen zu werden.   
  
"Takatori hat mich eben kontaktiert. Er will dich sehen", holte die Stimme des Deutschen ihn erneut aus seinen Gedanken und ließ ihn den Blick seines Gegenübers mit plötzlicher Geschäftskälte erwidern.   
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung. Wir sollen auf der Stelle zu ihm fahren. Er will mit dir reden", erwiderte Schuldig ebenso sachlich und startete den Wagen. Zeit, hier wegzukommen. Zeit, sich dem Kampf zu stellen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
By Coco  
  
Allgemeine Anmerkung zur Geschichte: Das Verhalten des Arztes ist nicht das, was normaler Weise geläufig ist. Besonders männliche Vergewaltigungsopfer haben meist nichts zu lachen, was Mitgefühl und Verständnis für die eigene Lage angeht. Ungerecht, aber leider Normalität.   
  
Dass Martinez so reagiert, liegt daran, dass er Crawford kennt und das schon über Jahre. Und natürlich, nicht zu vergessen, an seiner Einstellung dieser Thematik gegenüber, die hier aus verständlichen Gründen nicht näher erläutert wird. 


	3. Dfg3

A/N: Dritter Teil! ^_~ Dieses Mal etwas kürzer, doch das hat seinen Grund.   
  
Dank geht dieses Mal an Iceangel, GuiltyEyes, destiny, gonyosoma, Igraínne, Tonaradoss, Loul, Koji-chan und Diva! ^_^ Kommentar wie immer unten!  
  
Betadank klar, wie immer an Caron! *verbeug*  
  
Also dann, viel Spaß und happy C&Cing! ^_~  
  
~~**~~   
  
Aya trauerte dem roséfarbenen Wasser in keinster Weise hinterher, als es nun den Abfluss hinunterglitt und die teilweise schon getrockneten Blutspuren auf seinen Händen verwusch. Es war seine eigene, rote Lebensflüssigkeit, die aus den aufgeschlagenen Fingerknöcheln floss, die er sich im Affekt zugezogen hatte. Aus Wut, aus Zorn, aus verzweifelter Hilflosigkeit.   
  
Birman drohte ihm mit seiner Schwester und er war machtlos dagegen. Er hatte versucht, einen Ausweg zu finden, hatte seine Gedanken wieder und wieder um dieses Thema kreisen lassen, doch ohne Ergebnis. Wenn er sich an Perser wandte, würde Birman die längeren Fäden in der Hand halten und seine Schwester beseitigen. Täte er es nicht, rettete er zwar ihr Leben, doch was war der Preis dafür?  
  
Und immer wieder tauchten Crawfords Worte in seinem Kopf auf. Diese höhnisch- nachsichtigen Klänge, die Sätze, welche Aya nicht hatte glauben wollen. Birman war nicht das Gute. Im Gegenteil. Und wie es mit Perser aussah, vermochte der rothaarige Weiß sich noch nicht einmal zu denken.   
  
Wie sehr wünschte er sich, seine Hände um den Hals der Perseragentin zu legen und zuzudrücken, doch das würde ihm nichts bringen.   
  
Aya hörte nicht, wie sich die Tür ruckartig öffnete und ein verdutzter Omi in das Badezimmer platzte. Erst als dieser mit einem offenkundigen Laut des Erschreckens seine Anwesenheit bekräftigte, fuhr er herum und starrte sein Teammitglied schweigend an.   
  
"Aya..? Oh...Verzeihung! Ich wusste nicht, dass du hier drin bist! Bin schon wieder weg!"  
  
Er starrte ihrem Jüngsten wortlos hinterher, als dieser genauso plötzlich wieder verschwand, vorher jedoch einen Blick auf seine Knöchel geworfen hatte.   
  
Sollte er doch denken, was er wollte....  
  
Aya betrachtete die Abschürfungen und langsam bläulich anlaufenden Hautpartien. Genauso sahen auch Crawfords Verletzungen aus. Doch die waren vollkommen anderen Ursprungs, nicht selbst initiiert, sondern unfreiwillig, erzwungen.   
  
Was der ältere Mann wohl gerade tat? Wie erging es ihm danach? Litt er?   
  
Der rothaarige Weiß runzelte leicht die Stirn und trocknete seine Hände mit einem Papiertaschentuch, welches er anschließend den Untiefen der Toilette übergab. Wieso machte er sich um Crawford Gedanken? Was interessierte es ihn, was sein Nemesis machte? Nachdem er drei Tage mit ihm verbacht hatte. Nachdem das Orakel ihm mehrmals das Leben gerettet hatte. Nachdem er...  
  
Aya widerte es an, das Gewaltpotential in sich zu kennen. Zu wissen, dass er genug Hass in sich trug, um einen Menschen zu vergewaltigen. Er kämpfte für Reinheit, für das Gute auf der Welt, und dennoch war er selbst kein guter Mensch mehr....  
  
Dass er in Wirklichkeit für seine eigene Rache und gegen den Schmerz in seinem Inneren antrat, verschwieg er sich selbst und seiner Außenwelt in diesem Moment. Das musste ja niemand wissen, nicht einmal er selbst.   
  
~~**~~  
  
Der große Bürokomplex gehörte zu den beeindruckensten Bauten in Japan. Errichtet von der Takatori Inc. zählte er zu den wichtigsten Wirtschaftszentren des Fernen Ostens und wurde diesem Anspruch auch mehr als gerecht.   
  
Crawford wusste nicht, wie oft er sich schon in die oberste Etage begeben hatte. Doch was er wusste, war, dass er noch nie so unsicher und sich selbst gegenüber unwohl das Gebäude betreten hatte. Er kam sich fehlplatziert vor, was fast ausschließlich an seiner unpassenden Kleidung lag.   
  
Der amerikanische Mann wusste, dass, wenn er nach Hause gefahren wäre, sich nicht mehr hätte hierhin begeben können, auch wenn es sein Auftraggeber ihm befohlen hatte. Das Fieber war nicht abgeklungen, genauso wie sich nun langsam die Wirkung der Betäubung verlor und Schauer des Schmerzes durch seinen Körper sandte. Ihm wäre jeder andere Ort lieber gewesen als dieser, doch was konnte er schon machen?  
  
Und auch dass Schuldig ihn begleitete, half ihm nicht viel weiter.   
  
Die Empfangsdamen und Sicherheitsleute kannten sie und ließen sie mit einem knappen Gruß durch, auch wenn sie ihn selbst mit abschätzenden Blicken maßen, die sich von seinem Gesicht auf seine gesamte Kleidung erstreckten.   
  
Crawford schloss für einen Moment die Augen, als sie alleine und ungestört im Aufzug standen und hoch in die 56. Etage fuhren. So schwer würde das nicht werden. Ein Meeting von höchstens dreißig Minuten, das war auszuhalten.   
  
Ein sanftes "Ping" kündigte an, dass sie am Ende ihrer Fahrt angekommen waren. Schuldig und Crawford stiegen aus und schritten einen der luxuriös eingerichteten Gänge hinunter bis zum Ende, um dort von Takatoris persönlicher Sekretärin begrüßt zu werden.   
  
"Ah... Mr. Crawford, Herr Schuldig", verwendete sie die muttersprachlichen Anredungen für die beiden Schwarz und lächelte sie elegant an. "Wenn Sie noch einen Moment Platz nehmen würden...er hat gerade noch Besuch. Möchten Sie etwas zu sich nehmen? Kaffee? Tee? Etwas Alkoholisches?"  
  
Sowohl Schuldig als auch Crawford verneinten.  
  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis ein ihnen unbekannter Geschäftspartner das luxuriöse Büro verließ und Takatori in der Tür erschien.   
  
"Crawford....wie schön, Sie endlich bei mir begrüßen zu dürfen", strahlte er freundlich, als sein Blick auf den amerikanischen Mann fiel und er in sein Büro deutete. "Allerdings möchte ich Sie gerne alleine sprechen", fügte er an, während seine Augen sich mit denen Schuldigs stumm duellierten.   
  
Crawford wusste, dass beiderseitige Antipathie bestand. Was auch nicht weiter verwunderlich war, da Schuldig mit für den Tod dieses Takatorimädchens - ....wie hieß sie gleich? Ouka....genau... - verantwortlich war. Es war durch Zufall geschehen, ein dummes Missgeschick und dennoch hatte Schuldig es anstelle von Farfarello bitter büßen müssen. Crawford konnte sich noch genau an die darauf folgenden Wochen erinnern, in denen Schuldig noch nicht einmal angelehnt an einen Stuhl sitzen konnte, geschweige denn in der Lage war, Missionen zu bestreiten.  
  
Das Orakel nahm Platz und ließ seinen Blick über die Tokyoter Skyline schweifen. Ein sehr machtvoller Ausblick, der nur den einflussreichsten Geschäftsleuten gewährt wurde.   
  
"Nun...wie verlief der Auftrag?"  
  
Er würde also gleich zur Sache kommen. Gut, das vereinfachte die ganze Sache erheblich.   
  
"Gut soweit. Es gibt zwar keine vollkommen positiven Ergebnisse, aber die Zielperson ist vernichtet und das Lager mit dazu."  
  
Der ältere Mann ließ sich ihm gegenüber mit dem Rücken zum Fenster nieder und spielt abwesend mit einem seiner Briefbeschwerer. "Keine vollkommen positiven Ergebnisse? Das heißt, Sie haben versagt?"  
  
"Nicht ganz", gestand sich Crawford ein, wusste jedoch, dass er auf der ganzen Linie versagt hatte. Er hatte es nicht geschafft, Lasgo zu fassen oder selbst die Basis zu zerstören. Das Einzige, was ihm gelungen war, war, sich enttarnen und gefangen nehmen zu lassen und....  
  
...unter äußerst widrigen Umständen auf den Weiß zu treffen.   
  
"Was heißt ´nicht ganz´?", erklang nun die deutlich schärfere Stimmlage des Großindustriellen und ließ ihn aufsehen.   
  
"Es ist mir nicht gelungen, den Auftrag komplett so zu erfüllen, wie es im Vertrag stand."  
  
Crawford wusste, dass Takatori auf eine Antwort brannte, doch die würde er nicht bekommen. Der Auftrag war ausgeführt und damit fertig. Details interessierten nicht.   
  
"Sie haben versagt."  
  
Ein finites Satzgefüge, das dem Orakel keinen Raum zum Widerspruch ließ. Takatori konnte sie schließlich sehen, die Hämatome, die Abschürfungen, er wusste, dass dies nicht Crawfords normale Alltagskleidung war.   
  
Der ältere Mann erhob sich bedächtig und fixierte für einen Moment die grellen Kunstwerke, welche seine Wand zierten, um sich dann jedoch seinem Gegenüber zu widmen.   
  
"Ich habe Sie bisher für einen Perfektionisten gehalten, Crawford. Für jemanden, der weiß, was er tut und auch dementsprechend handelt. Doch nun....haben Sie mich enttäuscht. Und das sogar auf eine besonders bittere Art und Weise. Sie wissen nicht, ob Ihr Zielobjekt tot ist. Was Sie wissen ist, dass das Lager zerstört wurde, nicht weiter. Sie werden nachlässig...."  
  
Crawford war unwohl dabei, Takatori hinter seinem Rücken zu haben und nicht zu wissen, was der Andere als Nächstes plante. Doch dieses Gefühl wurde ihm abrupt genommen, als der ältere Mann sich lässig neben ihm an den Schreibtisch lehnte und für einen Moment den Golfschläger in seiner Hand betrachtete.   
  
Das Herz des dunkelhaarigen Amerikaners blieb für einen Augenblick stehen, als er sich bewusst wurde, was nun fast unweigerlich folgen würde. Vielleicht war es nur eine Drohung, dazu gedacht, ihn als Warnung einzuschüchtern. Vielleicht jedoch....   
  
Das stahlkalte Ende des Schlägers legte sich unter sein Kinn und hieß ihm, den Kopf zu heben um dem Anderen in die nichts sagenden, dunklen Augen zu schauen. Genau das war es, was Crawford hasste: Unberechenbarkeit.  
  
War das Pachelbel im Hintergrund?  
  
"Ich dulde kein weiteres Versagen. Auch nicht oder besonders nicht von Ihnen."  
  
Das kalte Metall strich von seiner Wange hinab über seine Brust, ließ ihn ernst den Blick Takatoris erwidern.   
  
"Sie können gehen." Er war entlassen...es war also nur eine Drohung gewesen...  
  
Crawford nickte knapp, stand auf und wollte sich schon aus dem Büro seines Auftraggebers entfernen, als ihn die außergewöhnlich sanfte Stimme des Industriellen noch einmal zurückhielt.   
  
"Ach....und Crawford..."  
  
Er drehte sich noch einmal zu ihm hin und spürte überwältigend, wie gleißender Schmerz in seiner rechten Gesichtshälfte explodierte und ihm für einen Moment alles nahm. Die Orientierung und die Fähigkeit, den beißen Schmerz zu unterdrücken. Er stolperte leicht, stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf und hielt sich mit einem ungläubigen Blick seine Wange, während er vorsichtig seinen Kiefer bewegte. Es war nichts gebrochen....aber es tat verdammt weh.   
  
Durch den Nebel von stechendem Schmerz hindurch überhörte er beinahe Takatoris "Lassen Sie sich das eine Lehre sein." Crawford wusste, er musste hocherhobenen Hauptes hinausgehen, durfte nun keine Schwäche zeigen. Und genau das tat er jetzt.   
  
Auch wenn es ihm danach verlangte, die überreizten Nervenbahnen zu kontrollieren und den Schmerz abzubinden, so hielt er ihn doch für einen kurzen Moment auch so von sich fern. Genau der Moment, den er brauchte, um sich wortlos hinaus zu begeben, Schuldig einen ebenso stummen Blick zuzuwerfen und sich schließlich Richtung Ausgang zu begeben.   
  
Und erst im Fahrstuhl schmerzerfüllt die Augen zu schließen und sich der Qual hinzugeben, die nun wirklich durch seinen gesamten Körper tobte.   
  
~~**~~  
  
Aya hatte sich dazu entschlossen, den Tag lieber im Freien als bei seinen Teamkollegen zu verbringen, die ihm nur hin und wieder fragende Blicke zuwarfen, sich jedoch wieder schweigsam an ihre Arbeit begaben.   
  
Er ließ sich auf eine der unzähligen Parkbänke nieder und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Ein schöner Herbsttag, sehr warm und sonnig, das Rauschen der Bäume im Hintergrund. Alles in allem äußerst entspannend. Er brauchte die Zeit, um sich darüber klar zu werden, was in den vergangenen Tagen und Stunden passiert war. Birman...seine Schwester...Weiß...Kritiker....  
  
Faktoren, die einer Gleichung angehörten, deren Lösung ihm alles andere als bekannt war. Und genau die musste er nun entwirren, darauf bedacht, dass die einzelnen Teilabschnitte nicht miteinander kollidierten oder sich nicht gar selbst auslöschten.   
  
Aya hatte Angst um seine Schwester, das konnte er sich nicht verneinen. Und er verachtete Birman für das, was sie tat. Doch er musste damit leben, zunächst jedenfalls. Bis sich ihm eine Lösung des Problems auftat.   
  
Ein Geräusch neben ihm ließ ihn aus seinen Gedanken auftauchen. Ayas Instinkt sagte ihm, dass es niemand war, der ihm gefährlich werden würde, vielleicht einfach ein anderer Spaziergänger. Er öffnete langsam seine Augen, um sich dem oder der Anderen zuzuwenden.  
  
"Ein herrlicher Tag, nicht wahr, mein Mann mit dem Mädchennamen?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
by Coco 


	4. Dfg4

A/N: Guckguck^_^! Neuer Teil, nach dem Cliffhanger wohl nötig, was? Aber mal allen ernstes, ihr Lieben...wusstet ihr wirklich nicht, wer es war? Dabei war es doch so offensichtlich....also nein. Aber für alle die, die daneben gelegen haben, hier die Auflösung^_~.  
  
Fb-Dank geht an Gonysoma, Koji-chan, CaroGOD, SheSeya, Koishii, Sil, D-chan, Loul und Need!^_^ Beta-Dank klar, an Caron *verbeug*  
  
Also dann, viel Spaß und happy C&Cing ^_^.  
  
  
  
"Ein herrlicher Tag, nicht wahr, mein Mann mit dem Mädchennamen?"  
  
Zuerst weigerte sich sein Gehirn, sein logisches Denken das anzuerkennen, was er nun sah. Den Mann zu identifizieren, der nun neben ihm saß, ihn freundlich anlächelte. So, als ob...  
  
Aya entwich kein Ton, als er nun wirklich sämtliche Zweifel an der Identität des Mannes fallen ließ. Lasgo. Am Leben. Ohne einen Kratzer.   
  
Das durfte nicht wahr sein...  
  
  
  
"Ich muss schon sagen, dass es mich sehr überrascht hat, zu erfahren, dass du gegen mich arbeitest und du es tatsächlich geschafft hast, mein Lager komplett zu vernichten."  
  
Süßer Vanilleduft, gepaart mit Lavendel wehte zu ihm herüber und ließ Aya schwer schlucken. Der Mann war hier, um ihn zu töten. Und er selbst war unbewaffnet, konnte sich mit nichts anderem verteidigen als seinen bloßen Händen. Gut...zur Not musste das auch genügen....  
  
"Lasgo." Es war ein flach ausgesprochenes, emotionsloses Wort und dennoch überkamen Aya nun Erinnerungen an die letzte Zeit, komischerweise an Crawford, wie er am Abend des dritten Tages zusammengesunken auf dem Boden von Lasgos Gemächern gesessen hatte. Ein zweites Mal missbraucht. Und auch wenn es dem amerikanischen Mann schließlich gelungen war, seine Panik und Angst vor seinem Auftauchen zu verbergen, so hatte Aya sie doch deutlich in den Augen des Orakels gesehen.  
  
"Birman hat mir viel über dich erzählt, Aya Fujimiya. Über dich und dein Leben im Dienste der Rache."  
  
Der rothaarige Weiß konnte den älteren Mann nur anstarren. Wie...konnte er es wagen, sich einfach so zu zeigen, wo er doch wusste, dass er getötet werden sollte, dass Aya selbst den Auftrag hatte, dies zu erledigen. Wie groß konnte Selbstvertrauen sein? Was garantierte Lasgo, dass Aya seine Mission nicht noch nachträglich vollendete?  
  
"Weißt du, warum ich dir Crawford geschenkt habe, Aya?"  
  
Um ehrlich zu sein, verwirrte ihn die Frage, der plötzliche Themenumschwung in Richtung Orakel. "Nein?", brachte er hervor und schaffte es erst jetzt nach und nach, seinen Herzschlag zu beruhigen und Lasgo zu fixieren. Der Drogenhändler selbst wirkte vollkommen ruhig und gelassen, wie immer. Er lächelte nun, eine charmante Geste, die jedoch unerwidert blieb.   
  
"Birman und du, ihr habt eines gemeinsam. Euren Hass auf Schwarz. Und genau das finde ich köstlich. Verachtung macht eine Kreatur wie dich so ätherisch, dein Hass verleiht dir eine unglaubliche Anziehungskraft. Genauso wie deine Menschlichkeit, die dich überschwemmt hat, als du Crawford das erste Mal gesehen hast. So geschlagen. So missbraucht. Ich habe ihn dir geschenkt, damit du dich an ihm rächst. Ich wollte dir Gutes tun, doch hast du das Angebot auch angenommen?"  
  
"Nein....", stieß Aya zwischen zusammengepressten Kiefern hervor. "Auf solch eine Stufe lasse ich mich nicht herab, Lasgo."  
  
"Ach nein? Das sah aber ganz anders aus, als du so kurz davor warst, dich ihm aufzuzwingen."   
  
Aya konnte sein Gegenüber nur sprachlos anstarren. Woher wusste er....? Lasgo lachte erneut leise, ein intensives Geräusch, ein angenehmer Ton. Der ältere Mann fixierte für einen Moment seine schlanken Finger, betrachtete sie versonnen und hielt sie sich schließlich vor Augen.  
  
"Ja meinst du, ich schenke dir etwas, ohne dabei an meinen Vorteil zu denken? Aya....Aya.....so naiv. Genau das reizt mich an dir. Du bist trotz des Blutes an deinen Händen unschuldig. Rein. Unverdorben. Naiv. Aber zurück zum Thema. Denkst du, ich hätte keine Vorkehrungen getroffen, um euch beide beobachten zu können? Ich habe überall in deinem Apartment kleine Kameras anbringen lassen. Es gab nichts, was ich nicht gesehen habe. Und ich muss sagen, ich habe es genossen, euer Zusammenspiel zu verfolgen."   
  
Die Augen des rothaarigen Assassins weiteten sich unmerklich, als er sich der Tragweite des Gesagten bewusst wurde. Lasgo hatte alles gewusst. ALLES. Und er selbst hatte sich vollkommen naiv und unerfahren täuschen lassen. Hatte gedacht, dass er den älteren Mann überlisten könne. Welch trügerische Hoffnung.....  
  
"Birman....." Natürlich musste sie es gewesen sein. Sie und Lasgo hatten es vermutlich von Anfang an geplant. Ayas Wangen erhitzen sich unmerklich, als er spürte, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht schoss. Er hatte sich täuschen lassen, wie ein Anfänger täuschen lassen....  
  
Ein Lachen antwortete ihm. "Kluges Köpfchen. Es kam ihr mehr als gelegen, dass Perser dir diesen Auftrag erteilt hatte. So konnte sie dich und Crawford zusammenbringen, sich gleichzeitig an ihm rächen. Und glaube mir...das hat sie. Obwohl sie noch nicht ganz damit fertig ist."  
  
"Wie meinst du das?", fragte Aya misstrauisch, wenngleich ihn so schnell nichts mehr aus der Bahn werfen konnte. Gut, er kannte zwar die genauen Gründe nicht. wusste aber von ihrem Hass auf Schwarz. Allerdings hatte er bisher gedacht, ihr genüge es einfach, Schwarz tot zu sehen und nicht....so.   
  
  
  
"Ganz einfach....am Nachmittag des dritten Tages war sie dabei, als ich den Schwarzjungen erneut für mich beansprucht habe. Sagen wir mal...sie hat aktiv am Geschehen teilgenommen."  
  
Schwarzjungen?  
  
Hatte Aya vor ein paar Augenblicken noch gedacht, ihn könnte so gar nichts mehr überfahren, so wurde er nun eines besseren belehrt. Wie auch schon bei der "Geschenkübergabe" drei Tage zuvor, stieg eine unbändige Übelkeit in ihm hoch, die er nur mit Mühe zurückhalten konnte. Sie...auch? Sie hatte sich AUCH noch an Crawford vergangen....? Als wenn Lasgo nicht schon schlimm genug gewesen wäre....  
  
Ayas Herz schlug wütend, als er seine eigenen Hände zu Fäusten ballte, die weißen Knöchel anstarrte. Hände, die sich in diesem Augenblick gerne um den Hals des gutaussehenden, gepflegten Mannes gelegt hätten und solange gewürgt hätten, bis kein Laut mehr den schmalen Lippen entkam.   
  
"Das ist krank!", stieß er angeekelt hervor. "Vollkommen krank! Das hat nichts mehr mit Gerechtigkeit zu tun! Oder mit Rache! Das ist Perversion!"  
  
"Mag sein, Aya, aber macht es das nicht umso interessanter? Macht die Tatsache, dass Crawford, die Gewalt an sich, MIR unterlegen ist, meine Tat nicht auf eine gewisse Weise anziehend? Hat sie nicht etwas verboten Attraktives an sich?"  
  
Aya wollte entsetzt den Kopf schütteln, als ihm eine kleine, nagende Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf ins Bewusstsein flüsterte, dass er genau das zunächst auch gedacht hatte. Welch gerechte Strafe für einen solchen Verbrecher. Aber als anziehend hatte er die Vergewaltigung nie empfunden, nein.   
  
"Du hattest ihn doch auch unter dir, Aya. Wie hat sich das angefühlt? Warst du in dem Moment nicht auch berauscht, von der Aussicht, diesen Mann unter dir zu haben? Zu wissen, dass er dir ausgeliefert ist? Glaube mir...wenn du einmal in den Genuss dessen gekommen bist, kannst du davon nicht ablassen. Ich hatte ihn vor mir. Auf seinen Knien, bereit von mir genommen zu werden. Und genau das habe ich getan, Aya. Sein Körper ist nicht das Einzige, was mich zu ihm hinzieht...nein....es ist sein Leid, das er nicht zeigt, das jedoch da ist. Das jede einzelne seiner Blutbahnen erfüllt. Sein stummer Widerstand, sein Hass...wundervoll. Aphrodisierend. Seine Wut, als ich ihn das erste Mal überwältigt hatte. Ausgerechnet ich. Ein einfacher Mensch. Seine Gabe hat versagt...warum, weiß ich nicht. Er hatte es nicht vorhergesehen. Dennoch war es egal. Und dann....das Entsetzen, als ihm bewusst wurde, was ich tun würde. Es war schön zu sehen, wie er langsam unter meinen Administrationen schwächer wurde....bis hin zur Bewusstlosigkeit...."  
  
"Das ist widerlich...", donnerte Aya fast erbost, schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf, um schließlich erschrocken zusammen zu zucken, als er eine Hand auf seiner Wange spürte. Eine der Hände, die Crawford bezwungen hatten, ausgerechnet das Orakel.....  
  
"Keine Angst, mein schöner Mann mit dem Mädchennamen. Ich hege keine Affirmation für dich, zumindest nicht sexuell. Deine Unschuld ist es nicht wert, zerstört zu werden; wenn du so willst, bist du für mich uninteressant. Das Einzige, was ich für dich habe, ist ein Angebot."  
  
Die Finger auf seiner Wange strichen ungehindert seine Stirn entlang, liebkosten seine überreizten Gesichtsnerven.   
  
"Was für ein Angebot?"  
  
Die Hand zog sich wieder zurück, hinterließ eine sanft prickelnde Spur auf seiner Haut.   
  
"Schließe dich uns an. Nehme deine Rache an den richtigen Personen. An den Menschen, die dich unterdrücken und an eine Leine legen, die dir zuwider ist. Für deine Schwester kannst du auch mit unserem Geld sorgen. Ohne Verpflichtungen und Konsequenzen."  
  
Aya lachte bitter auf. "Geld von Kindern, die sich Drogen kaufen, ja? Die elendig daran zugrunde gehen? Nein. Niemals."  
  
Lasgo schüttelte scheinbar nachdenklich den Kopf. "Es ist Zeit für dich, die Wahrheit zu erkennen, Aya. Du mordest. Du machst Frauen zu Witwen, Männern zu Witwern und Kinder zu Waisen. Das ist genauso ruchlos, auch WENN deine Opfer scheinbar alles andere als gut sind. Aber glaube mir...ich kenne die Wahrheit über Kritiker und Perser, ich weiß, dass ihre Motive nicht rein von Schuld sind, dass sie Blut an ihren Fingern haften haben, was du so sehr verabscheust. Was meinst du, ist der Kampf gegen das Böse so lukrativ? Denkst du das wirklich? Perser tut es nicht, daher hat er beschlossen, auf zwei Seiten Profit zu schlagen. Stelle dich gegen ihn, Aya und kämpfe nicht für Wahrheiten, die keine sind."  
  
"Gegen ihn und auf eure Seite? Auf das vollkommen Böse? Nein...."  
  
"Nicht das vollkommene Böse. Deine heilige Rache am Bösen kannst du meinetwegen fortführen, wenn du es unbedingt möchtest. Aber ich möchte dir zeigen, dass es auch andere Seiten des Lebens gibt, mit denen du deine Zeit verbringen kannst, Aya. Mit deiner Schwester zum Beispiel. Ist dir deine Schwester so unwichtig, dass du dich tagtäglich anderen Dingen widmest? Hätte sie gewollt, dass du tötest? Dass du für ihr Leben mordest? Ich denke nicht. Und genau das ist der Handel. Komm zu mir und ich sorge dafür, dass du nie wieder eine Waffe in die Hand nehmen musst, um einen Menschen zu töten. Lass deine Schwester stolz auf dich sein, wenn sie aufwacht. Biete deiner Schwester ein gewaltfreies Leben, wenn sie dich anlächelt, wenn sie die Augen aufschlägt."  
  
Obgleich Aya es nicht wollte, spürte er, wie sich sein Herz zusammenzog. Ja....Lasgo hatte Recht, zumindest in diesem Punkt. Er konnte Aya einfach nicht mehr unter die Augen treten. Er war über und über mit Blut besudelt, er war unrein. Wenn sie erwachte, würde er sich von ihr fernhalten...von diesem zerbrechlichen Engel.   
  
"Nein." Es überraschte ihn, dass seine Stimme so fest, so ausdrucksvoll war. "Ich will nicht noch mehr Schuld auf mich laden. Mein Leben gehört Kritiker und so wird es auch bleiben."  
  
Lasgo betrachtete ihn für einen Moment schweigend, nur um dann leicht den Kopf zu schütteln. Es schien, als könne er Ayas Entscheidung nicht wirklich nachvollziehen. Mit einer grazilen Bewegung stemmte er sich in die Höhe und sah auf sein Gegenüber hinab.  
  
"Was ich dir zu bieten habe, Aya, ist ultimative Rache. An Takatori. An Schwarz. An den Menschen, die dich psychisch vergewaltigen, und das jeden Tag. Denn etwas Anderes macht Kritiker nicht. Sie benutzen deinen Körper gleichwohl wie deine Seele. Im Moment siehst du das einfach noch nicht, doch ich habe Zeit. Ich kann warten, bis du dich entschieden hast."  
  
Damit wandte er sich um und verließ den jungen Assassin ohne ein Wort des Abschieds. Schlenderte vertrauensvoll davon im weichen Sonnenlicht des Tages. Ohne auch nur einen Blick zurückzuwerfen, ohne sich auch nur Gedanken darum zu machen, dass Aya ihn doch töten könnte, wenn er es darauf anlegen würde. Doch anscheinend wusste Lasgo, dass dies im Moment nicht der Fall war. Dass Aya viel zu verwirrt war, um dem älteren Mann zu folgen, geschweige denn, seinen Auftrag auszuführen und ihn zu töten.  
  
So blieb er nur regungslos und doch zitternd auf der Parkbank sitzen und starrte der sich entfernenden Gestalt hinterher. Vollkommen abgeschottet seiner äußeren Umgebung gegenüber. Und damit den wachsamen Augen, die das gesamte Gespräch aufgezeichnet hatten.  
  
~~**~~   
  
"Na, geht´s wieder?"   
  
Crawford hielt es nicht für nötig, seinem Teamkollegen zu antworten. Was sollte er auch schon sagen? Die Beweise für das Gegenteil waren doch evident.   
  
Sie saßen mittlerweile wieder im Auto, hatten sich auf den Weg nach Hause gemacht. Das Orakel schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Er war müde und die Schmerzen in seinem Inneren wie Äußeren hatten stumpf aber bestimmt zugenommen und ließen ihn nun in unregelmäßigen Abständen unmerklich erzittern.   
  
Schuldig konzentrierte sich angesichts dieser eisigen Stille wieder auf den Verkehr, brachte sie zielsicher zu einer Apotheke und wartete schließlich, bis Crawford mit einem Stapel an Medikamenten das Gebäude verließ, deutlich blass im Gesicht und ungewöhnlich unsicher im Gang, als wenn nicht schon seine legere Kleidung danach schreien würde, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Schuldig war weder dumm noch ignorant, er bemerkte die Schmerzen, welche von dem älteren Mann ausgingen. Und dass das Orakel noch stummer war als sonst...vielleicht konnte der Kleine ja etwas daran ändern.   
  
Schuldig seufzte in sich hinein und brachte sie gewohnt rasant nach Hause, dieses Mal nicht mit einem wütenden Blick oder einem abwertenden Kommentar konfrontiert. Es schien, als war ihr Anführer vollkommen in seiner eigenen Gedankenwelt versunken, in die Schuldig wie für gewöhnlich keinen Zutritt hatte. Brad konnte ihn blocken und das zur Not mit sehr rabiaten Mitteln, wie es am Anfang ihres Zusammenarbeitens häufiger der Fall gewesen war. Doch mittlerweile hatten sie einander soweit respektiert, dass solche Gefechte nicht mehr nötig waren.   
  
Und nun....nun verschwand Crawford ohne einen Ton zu sagen in das Haus, wahrscheinlich in seine Räumlichkeiten und brütete vor sich hin.   
  
´Nagi´, sandte Schuldig telepathisch aus und versuchte, den Geist des jungen Schwarz zu erfühlen. Er fand ihn schließlich in der Stadt, scheinbar in eine mentale Diskussion mit sich selbst vertieft. ´Komm nach Hause, ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich.´  
  
~~**~~   
  
  
  
Crawford atmete auf, als er hinter sich die Tür schloss und zum Bett wankte. Der Schmerz war schon lange nicht mehr erträglich gewesen, genauso wie Schwindelgefühl und Fiebrigkeit. Mit zittrigen Händen langte er nach den abgelegten Medikamentenpackungen und suchte sich die Schmerzmittel. Tramal....stark und schnell wirkend, sehr praktisch. Er nahm zwanzig Tropfen, für den Anfang zuviel, aber besser als weitere Qualen.   
  
Crawford zog die Vorhänge zu. Schließlich in dunkel gehüllt, entkleidete er sich langsam, darauf bedacht, seinem Körper nicht noch mehr Grund zum Protest zu geben und vergrub sich unter seiner Decke. Schlafen wäre gut....schlafen brachte Erlösung....schlafen brachte Vergessen.  
  
Er schloss erschöpft seine Augen. Die letzten Tage waren schlimm gewesen. Mehr als das. Und er hatte keine Hoffnung, dass es in der nächsten Zeit besser wurde. Zumindest seine körperlichen Beschwerden nicht. Davon, was sein Geist ihm vorgaukelte ganz zu schweigen, denn so oft er sich auch versicherte, dass es vorbei war, dass er wieder der Alte war, das Orakel, unbesiegbar, stark, ohne Fehler, so erinnerte ihn sein Gedächtnis mit Wonne daran, was geschehen war, dass er eben nicht unbesiegbar war.  
  
Dass er zweimal unterlegen war. Zweimal dem gleichen Mann. Und in welch einer Weise....  
  
Crawford atmete tief ein und wieder aus, beruhigte seinen Körper und damit seinen Herzschlag, bereitete sich selbst innerlich auf den Schlaf vor. Er brauchte Ruhe und das dringend. Mit eiserner Selbstkontrolle schaffte er es nun, sich langsam dem seichten Schlummer zu widmen, für einen Moment all die Dinge, die ihn beschäftigten, abzulegen und einzuschlafen.   
  
~~**~~   
  
"Hey Kleiner, alles klar?"  
  
Nagi brummte missgelaunt. Natürlich, bis eben war es das gewesen. Doch nun beschlich ihn langsam das Gefühl, dass Schuldig etwas im Schilde führte, so wie er sich hier gebar. Das ungewöhnlich ernste Gesicht des Deutschen, die Abstinenz der Zigaretten, sein Verhalten, einfach alles.  
  
"Was willst du denn?", richtete er sich nun stirnrunzelnd an den älteren Mann, der ihm eine Tasse Kaffee hinstellte und sich nachdenklich neben ihm niederließ. Eine seltene Geste. Es schien etwas wirklich ernstes zu sein.   
  
"Es geht um Crawford..."  
  
Nagi sah stumm auf. Ja, er wusste, was Schuldig wollte. Konnte es sich zumindest denken. Er ließ Milch und Zucker heranschweben um seinen Kaffee zu süßen. Crawford war vollkommen anders zurückgekommen, ganz zu schweigen von der Tatsache, dass sie sich aufmachen mussten, um ihren Teamleader aus der Klemme zu helfen. Nagi war zwar meist zurückgezogen und lebte für sich, wusste aber auch, was um ihn herum vorging. Und das hier war definitiv nicht normal.   
  
"Ich war heute mit ihm beim Arzt."  
  
Der junge Telekinet sah auf und setzte den Zucker ab, während er nach der Milch griff. "Du? Mit ihm...? Das wäre mal was neues."  
  
Seit wann ließ Crawford sich zum Arzt begleiten? Das hatte er noch nie getan. Nagi war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er überhaupt schon mal gesehen hatte, dass sein Teamkollege medizinischen Rat in Anspruch nahm. Hm...  
  
"Du solltest mit ihm reden."  
  
Nagi schnaubte überrascht. "Ich?! Nein....Schuldig. Ich nicht...ich möchte mein Glück nicht auf´s Spiel setzen, danke. Wenn du unbedingt wissen willst, was geschehen ist, dann regle du das auf deine Weise und schiebe nicht mich vor, okay? Denn ICH möchte nicht derjenige sein, der nachher Brads Zorn abbekommt. Warum liest du nicht Abyssinian, wenn du so scharf auf Antworten bist? Er sah aus, als könne er dir ALL das beantworten..."  
  
Schuldig lachte säuerlich auf. Natürlich war er auch schon auf diese Idee gekommen. Als wenn sie etwas bringen würde....er konnte Fujimiya nicht lesen, schon von Anfang an nicht. Der rothaarige Assassin hatte in seiner Zeit bei Crashers scheinbar einiges gelernt, darunter auch, Telepathen keinen Zutritt zu seinen Gedanken zu gewähren und sie, wenn nötig, zu blocken. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sogar eine ähnliche Ausbildung wie Crawford genossen.   
  
"Ich kann ihn nicht lesen, Nagi", erwiderte er mit abwesendem, starren Blick, als er etwas anderes versuchte. Im Falle eines Falles konnte er immer noch die Gedanken von Fujimiyas Teamkollegen scannen, doch auch das brachte ihm kein Ergebnis, außer Eindrücke weitläufiger Verwirrung unter ihnen. Auch sie wunderten sich über die letzte Mission und die darauffolgende, verminderte Arbeitsbereitschaft des rothaarigen Mannes. Schuldig musste unwillkürlich lächeln, dass der sonst so pflichtbewusste Abyssinian einfach den Laden verlassen hatte, um den Tag für sich zu genießen.   
  
Was ihn selbst natürlich nicht weiterbrachte.   
  
"Dann frag ihn auf die herkömmliche Methode."  
  
Schuldig sah für einen Moment zu, wie Zuckerschale und Milchtüte an ihren Stammplatz zurückflogen, um dann Nagis blau-graue Augen zu fixieren und leicht zu seufzen. "Ich habe ihn schon gefragt, habe es heute versucht. Und weißt du, was unserer ach so großer Anführer gesagt hat? Gar. Nichts. Oh Wunder, oh Wunder!"  
  
Nagi runzelte die Stirn. "Ich meinte auch nicht Brad. Sondern den Weiß, Fujimiya."  
  
Schuldig hob überrascht seine Augenbraue. Nagi hatte Recht. Es war ein....guter Vorschlag, das musste sich der rothaarige Mann eingestehen. Ein sehr guter sogar.....und einer, der ihm wahrlich Spaß machen würde.   
  
Schuldig lächelte leicht versonnen, als sich in seinen Gedanken ein Plan formte.   
  
~~**~~  
  
Das Erste, was er spürte, als er aufwachte, war eine seichte Berührung an seiner Wange. Eigentlich nicht schlimm, sogar recht angenehm, wenn man einmal von der Tatsache absah, dass es niemand wagen sollte, ihn einfach so zu berühren oder gar in sein Zimmer einzudringen, wenn er schlief.  
  
Auch wenn sein Verstand ihm Gegenteiliges sagte, so überschwemmten nun Erinnerungen sein rationales Denken, beschleunigten auf unmenschliche Weise seinen Herzschlag und ließen nur einen Schluss zu. Lasgo war da, streichelte seine Wange, würde gleich.....  
  
Crawfords Augen flogen abrupt auf, während sie sich langsam auf die zusammengekauerte Gestalt vor ihm fixierten. Das war nicht Lasgo....nein.....dafür war der Schemen viel zu hell. Es war....  
  
Seine Augen weiteten sich nun unmerklich, als er trotzdem ruhig liegen blieb und Farfarello gewähren ließ, als dieser ihn ohne Unterbrechung berührte, seine Wange auf und ab strich. Der junge Ire hatte sich anscheinend einen seiner mondänen Ledersessel herangeholt, die Beine angezogen und seinen Kopf darauf gestützt, während ein blasser, mondbeschienener , dünner Arm ausgestreckt war und dessen Finger sacht, fast scheu sein Gesicht berührten.   
  
Er, der sich selbst im Schlaf auf die Seite gerollt hatte, Farfarello zugewandt.  
  
Was in aller Welt sollte das hier? Seit wann hatte auch nur irgendeiner seines Teams die Erlaubnis, einfach so sein Zimmer zu betreten, und das noch, wenn er schlief? Crawfords Eingeweide zogen sich vor Wut zusammen, als er für einen Moment überlegte, Farfarello einfach wegzustoßen und aus dem Zimmer zu werfen, dann jedoch eines Besseren belehrt wurde, als er auf den ruhigen, sanften und wissenden Blick des Iren stieß.   
  
Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er diesen Ausdruck noch nie auf dem vernarbten Gesicht gesehen. Für einen einzigen Augenblick waren nicht Blutlust und Wahnsinn präsent, sondern Menschlichkeit.  
  
"GOTTES Chöre frohlocken, denn einer SEINER Widersacher wurde wiederholt geschändet......." Ein Flüstern, nicht viel mehr, und doch das, was Crawford nicht hören wollte. Farfarello wusste es. Wusste, was passiert war, das war ihm plötzlich klar. Warum auch immer das so war.   
  
Und die bleiche Hand strich immer noch über seine Wange, schien ihn beruhigen, trösten zu wollen.  
  
"Was willst du hier, Farfarello?", fragte Crawford ruhig und schloss die Augen. Der Ire hatte anscheinend die Vorhänge aufgezogen, der Helligkeit des Raumes nach zu schließen. Das Mondlicht schimmerte bläulich auf sie hinab, als der jüngere Mann seinen Kopf schief legte und hinauf zum Haaransatz wechselte, eine Geste, die das Orakel erschauern und seine Gedanken zurückschweifen ließ.   
  
Aya hatte das Gleiche getan, als er ihn vor zwei Tagen aus seinem unruhigen Schlummer geholt hatte, für einen Moment paralysiert durch das ruhige Erscheinungsbild seines Nemesis, des schwarzhaarigen Mannes. Crawford hatte dem Stand gehalten, hatte sich nicht gewehrt, auch wenn er seinem Gegenüber am Liebsten die Kehle herausgerissen hätte für diese Tat.   
  
Nun aber spürte er kein solches Verlangen. Nicht einmal seine Wut war noch übrig. Vielleicht ein kleiner Teil.   
  
Farfarellos Auge blinzelte, schien sich mit einem Mal auf seine Frage zu besinnen, als er lächelte. "Aber GOTTES Widersacher wird IHM nicht zu Gefallen sein und daran zerbrechen....nein....."  
  
"Nein, das wird er nicht...." Es hatte keinen Sinn, das Offensichtliche zu leugnen. Das, was er vor Schuldig und auch Nagi verbergen konnte, lag offen vor dem jungen Iren. Er wusste, dieser würde es bei sich behalten, obwohl er selbst dafür keine handfesten Beweise hatte. Aber Farfarello war kein Mensch, der leichtfertig Informationen preisgab. Meist gar nicht, es sei denn, Crawford befahl es.   
  
Die Hand, welche sich schließlich wieder auf seiner Wange bewegte, verharrte nun und sandte leichte Wärme aus, Balsam für sein geschwollenes Körperteil. Es war genau der Abschnitt, der mit Takatoris Golfschläger Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte und nun unter Farfarellos sanften Bemühungen sein schmerzhaftes Pochen zwar nicht abschwächte, aber auch nicht intensivierte.   
  
"Als wenn der Mond je aufhören würde zu leuchten....", wisperte Farfarello und fuhr mit vernarbten, rauen Fingern über die halb geöffneten Lippen seines Teamführers und erhob sich schließlich grazil, beinahe geräuschlos. "Als wenn es je dunkel werden würde in der Nacht....." [1]  
  
Damit überließ er Crawford der Stille des Raumes und der Helligkeit des abnehmenden Mondes, der direkt auf seine stumme Gestalt schien. Das leise Schließen der Tür war das einzige Geräusch, welches im ganzen Haus vernommen werden konnte.  
  
~~**~~  
  
~~~~~~  
  
By Coco  
  
[1] Das Gleichnis von Crawford und dem Mond, ist ganz alleine Ravanna zu verdanken, die eine der besten Farfarellodarstellungen gegeben hat, die ich je gelesen habe. Das hier ist eine Hommage an dich, Kleines. Btw, wer sie noch nicht kennt, sollte vielleicht mal einen Blick in "Holding my thoughts in my heart" werfen, eine Geschichte, die die herausragend schnelle Entwicklung einer jungen Autorin wirklich exzellent zeigt und ganz nebenher eine inhaltlich sehr dichte und atmosphärisch gelungene Geschichte ist. ^_^  
  
Also dann, bis zum nächsten Mal! 


	5. Dfg5

A/N: Jo! Um mal Need und Koji-chan zu zitieren: "Coco vor...noch ein...Teil" *lach* Ich find den Spruch süß! Wie gesagt...hier der neue Teil. Um Caron einmal zu zitieren "Du hast hier etwas wirklich Dunkles geschaffen" Nun...um ehrlich zu sein war das nicht meine Absicht, daher würde es mich interessieren, wie dieser Teil im Allgemeinen gesehen wird. (Also seid ehrlich...brutalst ehrlich, wenn ich bitten darf) ^_^  
  
Betadank geht an Caron *huggels* und FB-Dank an Koishii, Koji-chan, Aya-Crawford-chan, Diva, Loul, seya, CaroGOD, raphael und Need ^_^  
  
Also dann, viel Spaß und happy C&Cing!  
  
~~**~~  
  
Manchmal hasste Manx ihren Job. Besonders dann, wenn sie abends weit entfernt von Dienstschluss noch im Büro saß und die Akten der Mitarbeiter bearbeitete, die sich auf ihrem Schreibtisch stapelten. Gehaltskonten, Missionspläne, Zusammenstellung der Einheiten. All das war ihr Gebiet und all das sorgte mit Regelmäßigkeit dafür, dass sie Unmengen an Geld alleine für Überstunden verdiente.   
  
Was ihr aber im Moment Sorgen bereitete, war das Videoband, das sie sich nun schon zum zehnten Male hintereinander anschaute, es auf Anzeichen überprüfte, die sie auch nun nicht fand. Anzeichen dafür, dass es nicht Abyssinian war, der dort auf der Parkbank saß. Und vor allen Dingen, dass die Person neben ihm nicht sein ursprüngliches Ziel war, welches er eigentlich hatte umbringen sollen.  
  
Lasgo, so hieß der Mann. Ein Drogendealer ohne Gnade, ein abgrundtief böser Mensch. Ein Mann, der nun Ayas Gesicht berührte, ihn zärtlich streichelte. Manx konnte nicht hören, was die Beiden sagten, dafür war ihr Agent viel zu weit weg gewesen, doch es sah mehr als deutlich aus.   
  
Sie hatte es erst nicht glauben wollen, als Birman zu ihr gekommen war und ihr im Vertrauen von der Möglichkeit berichtete hatte, dass Aya sie womöglich betrügen würde. Nein...sie hatte es nicht glauben wollen und dennoch war sie bereit gewesen, den rothaarigen Weiß durch einen ihrer Agenten beschatten zu lassen.  
  
Und nun hefteten sich ihre Augen zum wiederholten Male auf die sich vor ihr abspielenden Bilder, auf den Rotschopf, der sich von dem Mann berühren ließ, auf dessen Konto unzählige Morde gingen, der erbarmungslos Drogen an Kinder verkaufte.   
  
Aya...was denkst du dir bloß dabei?, dachte sie verzweifelt und stützte den Kopf auf ihre Hände. Wieso versagte ausgerechnet Abyssinian? Was dachte er sich dabei, seinen Auftrag nicht auszufüllen? Und so offensichtlich mit dem Mann zu flirten?  
  
Manx griff schweren Herzens zum Telefonhörer. Sie wusste genau, wen sie nun aus dem Bett klingelte und mit diesen unerwarteten, schrecklichen Neuigkeiten konfrontieren musste.  
  
Sie richtete ihren Blick auf die nächtliche Skyline, als sie dem Freizeichen lauschte und wartete, dass jemand abnahm. Was schließlich auch geschah, als sich eine verschlafene, schleppende Männerstimme mit einem knappen "Ja?" meldete und sie zunächst ungehört schlucken ließ. Er musste es wissen, sie konnte es ihm einfach nicht verheimlichen.  
  
"Es gibt ein Problem, Sir", meldete sie sich direkt, ohne ihren Namen zu nennen. Es war auch nicht nötig, denn Manx gehörte nebst Birman zu den einzigen beiden Agenten, die seine Nummer hatten. Für Notfälle wie diesen.   
  
"Manx...ich wünsche Ihnen auch eine schöne Nacht."  
  
Die rothaarige Frau musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Der Charme Persers war selbst durch das Telefon zu hören. Als Gentleman, der er war, zollte er zunächst ihr und ihrer Arbeit Aufmerksamkeit, bevor er schließlich zum eigentlichen Problem kam. "Was gibt es denn?"  
  
"Ich habe Abyssinian überwachen lassen und es sieht so aus, als ob er Feindkontakt hat." Manx spielte schon beinahe nervös mit dem Löffel in ihrem kalten, abgestandenen Kaffee, während sie auf seine Antwort wartete. Wann hatte sie sich ihre allabendliche Koffeinspritze eingeschenkt? Vor vier Stunden? Oder noch länger? Sie wusste es nicht.   
  
Ein unwilliges Brummen antwortete ihr schließlich, als Perser sich unsichtbar für sie selbst erhob und ihr ernst entgegnete:   
  
"Ich komme ins Büro."  
  
Damit legte er auf und ließ eine nachdenkliche Agentin zurück, die sich unwillkürlich fragte, ob sie das Richtige getan oder ob sie vorschnell und unüberlegt gehandelt hatte.   
  
~~**~~  
  
"Voglio crescere nel tuo giradino   
  
troveremo un tempo più sicuro   
  
illumina la mia realtà non abbandonarmi mai..."   
  
Mit einem leisen Summen wiegte sich Omi sacht im Takt der Musik, ließ sich treiben von den melodiösen, weichen Klängen, badete in der kleinen Menge der Bar, in der er sich gerade befand. Es war eines dieser modernen, erst kürzlich fertig gestellten Etablissements über den Dächern von Tokyo, mit Blick auf die nächtlichen Lichter.  
  
Der Raum an sich war in dunklem Weinrot gehalten, an sich sehr puristisch mit wenigen Pflanzen, dafür um so opulenteren Möbelstücken wie edlen, cremefarbenen Ledersesseln und Chaise Longues. Sanftes, warmes Licht erhellte minimal den Raum, während auf jedem der Tische elegante, aber dennoch einfache Kerzenhalter ihren Dienst taten.   
  
Der junge Weiß ließ seinen Blick über die bis auf goldumrandete, prunkvolle Spiegel unbehängte Wand gleiten, taxierte die Menge an Menschen vor ihm ruhig und gelassen. Oberschicht, ohne Zweifel. Die Tokyoter High Society vergnügte sich hier, gönnte sich ein After-Work-Chillout inmitten sanfter, spanischer sowie italienischer Klänge und exotischer Getränke. Westidentifikation, so hieß das Motto hier und schien auch sehr gut zu gefallen.   
  
Omi konnte sich des Reizes dessen nicht aussprechen. Er mochte das Interieur genauso wie die lockere und dennoch zurückhaltende Stimmung der Bar. Kein Wunder, kam er doch so oft hierher, direkt nach der Arbeit um ein wenig Abstand von seinen Teamkollegen und seiner Berufung als Assassin zu gewinnen und sich vom gemäßigten Lärm der anderen Besucher einlullen und treiben zu lassen. Wie oft hatte er schon die Augen geschlossen und sich einfach in dem Murmeln der Menschen um ihn herum treiben lassen?   
  
Er war kein Kind mehr, auch wenn er mit siebzehn für die meisten Personen seines Umfeldes sicherlich noch in diese Alterskategorie gehörte. Doch geistig fühlte er sich wenig geneigt, sich mit Jungen und Mädchen seines Jahrgangs zu umgeben. Er wünschte sich Gesellschaft, ja. Aber jemanden, mit dem er reden, dem er sich anvertrauen konnte. Youji. Gut, der Playboy hatte auch seine hellen Momente. Sogar recht viele, doch er hatte selbst eine Last zu tragen, die Omi ihm nicht abnehmen konnte. Auch wenn seine Freundschaft mit Youji sehr intensiv und außergewöhnlich war, so war Omi nicht in der Lage, gemeinsam mit ihm das Trauma zu bekämpfen, welches wieder und wieder dafür sorgte, dass der ältere Mann schreiend erwachte.   
  
Dafür hatte er viel zu sehr seine eigene Bürde. Die Bürde seiner eigenen Vergangenheit, die Bürde, ein Takatori zu sein, ein uneheliches Kind, das den Hass der Familie auf sich gezogen hatte. Ein Kind, das nur allzu gerne vergessen wurde und dessen sich niemand gekümmert hatte, als es die Hilfe so dringend gebraucht hatte. Ein Kind, das zur Rache groß gezogen wurde.   
  
Auch wenn es nicht so schien, er war sich wohl bewusst, wie weit Kritiker ihn für ihre Zwecke missbrauchte, ihn in ihre Richtung gelenkt hatte. Omi kannte die Gefahr, die für ihn und sein Leben bestand, wenn er auch nur eine der Missionen nicht zu Persers Zufriedenheit erfüllte. Zu sagen, dass es ihn ängstigte, war wohl falsch, denn er kannte es nicht anders, er wusste nun mal nicht, wie ein normales Leben aussah.   
  
All die alltäglichen Dinge, die Schule, die Arbeit, das hier, all das konnte ihn nicht von seiner eigentlichen Aufgabe ablenken. Er tötete Menschen, eine Tatsache, die ihm manches Mal wirklich Probleme bereitete und ihn sich fragen ließ, ob blindwütiger, kompromissloser Hass wie Aya ihn praktizierte, wirklich das Richtige war. Ob diese Fixierung auf nur ein Ziel die beste Möglichkeit war, bei Sinnen zu bleiben?  
  
Das Nicht-Denken, wie ein normales Leben sein könnte?  
  
Oder sollte er jede Möglichkeit, die sich ihm bot, ergreifen und seine Sorgen in Flüssigkeit ertränken, die nur für ein paar Stunden den Schein schöner Unbekümmertheit vortäuschte? So, wie er es heute Abend tat, seinen Cocktail nur halb aufgetrunken und das, obwohl er schon zwei Stunden hier war. Er dachte einfach zuviel, daran lag es vermutlich.   
  
Perser hatte so viele Agenten und nur ihn plagten solche Zweifel, so kam es ihm zuweilen wenigstens vor. Alle schienen ihr Leben akzeptieren zu können, nur er nicht.   
  
Omi seufzte leicht und bewegte sich mit einem abwesenden Lächeln zum Barkeeper ans Fenster. Er wusste, wofür sie ihn hielten. Für den Sohn reicher Eltern, der nichts besseres mit seiner Zeit zu tun hatte, als Geld für einen exklusiven Drink in einer noch exklusiveren Bar auszugeben. Wenn sie wüssten...wenn sie alle hier wüssten....  
  
Der junge Weiß ließ sich auf einem der mondänen Sessel nieder und wandte seinen Blick gen nachtgetauchter Stadt. Was dort unten jetzt wohl vor sich ging? Morde...Akte purer Liebe....Vergewaltigungen....Szenen von glücklichen, normalen Menschen....Raub.....all das verbarg sich in der Dunkelheit, unsichtbar für das ungeübte Auge, doch er....ja ihm entging nichts. Er war der Jäger der Dunkelheit...  
  
...und badete gerade ausgiebig im Selbstmitleid.   
  
"Nanu....um diese Uhrzeit noch so alleine?"  
  
Omi sah betäubt auf. Wer war das? Er hatte keine Lust auf Gesellschaft, nicht heute. Auch wenn ihn diese womöglich von seinen Depressionen weg bringen konnte. Ein kleiner Flirt, ein nettes Gespräch, die obligatorische Tasse Kaffee danach. Alles in allem sehr entspannend. Aber nicht heute.  
  
Er sah auf und begegnete den freundlichen, warmen Augen eines älteren, gut gepflegten und anziehenden Mannes. Anscheinend nicht japanischer Abstammung, des Akzents und den westlichen Gesichtszügen nach zu schließen. Das Lächeln, welches ihm nun entgegengebracht wurde, beruhigte ihn irgendwie, schien perfekt zum sachten Takt der Musik zu harmonieren.   
  
  
  
"Ja und ich wäre auch froh, wenn das so bleibt."  
  
Dem anderen Mann schien seine Bemerkung Amüsement verschafft zu haben, denn anders konnte Omi sich das freundliche, warme Lachen nicht erklären. Auch nicht, dass eben diese Person sich nun gegenüber vom ihm niederließ und sich zu ihm hinüberbeugte, während ein feiner, beinahe unmerklicher Hauch Parfums zu ihm hinüber wehte. Eine Mischung aus Lavendel und Vanille...sehr betörend, doch nicht das, was der junge Weiß sich für diesen Abend wünschte.   
  
"Aber aber...mein schöner, junger Mann, schon so einsamkeitsbedürftig? Das ist in deinem Alter aber gar nicht gut", gab der Unbekannte zurück und ließ nun schon zum zweiten Male innerhalb weniger Augenblicke sein warmes, freundliches Lachen erklingen, das Omi nun - wenn auch unbewusst - langsam aber sicherlich in seinen Bann zog. Er war schon oft angesprochen worden, wenn er unterwegs war, nicht hier, in anderen Bars und Clubs, sowohl von Frauen als auch Männern, doch sie waren aufdringlich gewesen und das mochte er nicht. Genauso wenig, wenn ihm jemand schon nach einem minimalen Augenblick zu nahe kam. Und das war hier nicht der Fall. Dieser Mann, wie immer er auch hieß, hielt respektvollen Abstand und wartete höflich auf Antwort. Er versuchte, eine Konversation zu beginnen, die, so wusste Omi, schließlich dazu dienen sollte, ihn in das Bett des Anderen zu bringen, so zivilisiert sie auch sein mochte.   
  
Doch Omi würde nicht annehmen, nicht heute. Die Unterhaltung mit ihm...vielleicht. Alles, was darüber hinweg ging, nein. Er betrachtete ihn näher, den Mann. Den charmanten Mittvierziger mit vollen, hellbraunen Haaren, die in leichten Wellen nach hinten fielen, ein Gesicht umrahmten, das durch seine beinahe olivefarbigen Teint bestach. Eine sanfte, stetige Bräune. Dazu warme, braune Augen, die im Licht der einzelnen Kerzen wie dunkle, tiefe Bernsteine funkelten, feingliedrige Hände, gepflegt und ansehnlich in ihrem Erscheinungsbild. Alleine die Kleidung unterstrich die mondäne wenngleich vertrauensspendende Erscheinung. Herbstlicher, braun-roter Tweed mit legerem, herbstlaubfarbenen Hemd.   
  
Attraktiv, ohne Zweifel. Wer wusste es schon...vielleicht hätte Omi ihn an einem anderen Tag mit Kusshand genommen, sich ein kleines, entspannendes Stelldichein mit dem Gentleman gegönnt, doch heute war er einfach fasziniert von dessen Ausstrahlung.   
  
"Lasgo. Mein Name ist Lasgo. Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen!", durchbrach die Honigstimme des Älteren erneut seine Gedanken, ließ ihn für einen Moment die Augenbrauen zusammen ziehen. Lasgo...? Woher kannte er den Namen? Er wusste es nicht mehr. Vielleicht nahm er es auch einfach nur an.   
  
"Omi. Hallo", erwiderte er knapp, aber dennoch freundlich und ließ seine eigene, kleinere Hand in die des Älteren gleiten, verspürte beinahe augenblicklich die sanfte, angenehme Wäre, welche ihm über die Haut des Anderen zuteil wurde.   
  
Omi sah, wie sich winzige Fältchen zu dutzenden um die Mundwinkel und Augen des Anderen wanden, als einziges Altersanzeichen von den Jahren kündeten, die Lasgo schon verlebt haben musste. Sie standen ihm, das stellte der Weiß nun nicht erstaunt und dennoch fasziniert fest. Sie verliehen ihm den Charme des reiferen Alters.   
  
"Was führt dich hierhin, mon petit Omi?", fragte eben dieser nun gelassen und winkte einer der Kellnerinnen, die ihn mit einem Lächeln zur Kenntnis nahm und ihm bedeutete, noch einen kleinen Moment zu warten. Für Omi der Augenblick, dem älteren Mann ernst in die Augen zu sehen und zu erwidern:   
  
"Ich würde es bevorzugen, die Bezeichnung "klein" nicht in Verbindung meines Namens zu hören. Dankeschön." Er lächelte, doch hinter dieser Geste verbarg sich ein eiserner Wille, ernst genommen zu werden. Er war jung, ja, das wusste er selbst. Doch er war nicht klein. Nicht unerfahren. Nicht naiv. Er war ein Mörder.  
  
"Verzeihung, es lag nicht in meiner Absicht, dich zu beleidigen." Eine Stimme wie die Sonne, wie der Herbst, wie das farbenfrohe Herbstlaub, so kam es Omi jedenfalls vor. Weiche, einladende Klänge, die ihm das Vertrauen in den Menschen vor ihm leichter machten.  
  
Die Kellnerin kam und holte den jungen Weiß ebenso wie sein Gegenüber aus ihren Gedanken, nahm freundlich die Bestellung der Beiden auf. Martini, auf Zimmertemperatur, mit einer entkernten, grünen Olive. Und Wasser. Für ihn und Lasgo.   
  
Omi sah der jungen Japanerin für einen Moment schweigend nach. Sehr elegant gestylt, das musste er ihr lassen. Die schwarzen, beckenlangen Haare zu einem mondänen, puristischen Zopf zusammengebunden, die schmale Gestalt gehüllt in die hier übliche, figurbetonte, weiße Tracht. Eine ärmellose Bluse mit zeitgemäßem, enganliegendem Stehkragen und einen weißen, langen Rock, beides in strengen Formen und Linien geschnitten und maßgeschneidert.   
  
"Darf ich dich dennoch fragen, was ein so junger Mensch hier macht? Noch dazu so melancholisch?", durchbrach Lasgo lächelnd seine Gedanken und berührte ihn leicht an seiner ausgestreckten Hand, ließ Omis Blick damit zu ihm hochfahren. Er entzog sie dem älteren Mann nicht, sondern genoss für einen Moment das Gefühl der angenehmen Wärme auf seiner Haut.   
  
"Schwer zu sagen...der Beruf...die Ruhe...die Atmosphäre hier. Ich brauche das manchmal, um einfach auszuspannen und mich fallen zu lassen." Omi war erstaunt über seine eigene Redseligkeit, wusste jedoch, dass es ganz allein an Lasgo lag, dass er sich so derart gehen ließ. Er vertraute dem Mann, auch wenn er eigentlich gar keinen Grund dazu hatte. Er kannte ihn nicht, wusste rein gar nichts über ihn, doch vielleicht war es genau das, was ihn so faszinierte. Dass er einem Menschen sein Herz ausschütten konnte, der ihn nicht kannte. Mit dem er danach nicht mehr zusammenleben musste. "Und was führt Sie hierher?"  
  
"Aber bitte....nicht so förmlich, ein "du" reicht vollkommen. Es sei denn, ich soll mich noch älter fühlen, als ich es wirklich bin!", zwinkerte dieser und zog sacht seine Hand weg, als die Kellnerin die gewünschten Getränke brachte und sie mit einem kurzen Lächeln betrachtete. Sie beide wussten, wofür die Dame sie unwillkürlich halten musste. Für ein Liebespaar, welches sich vor dem nächtlichen Stelldichein noch einen oder zwei Drinks gönnte. Sowohl Lasgo als auch Omi lächelten kurz zurück, widmeten sich schließlich aber ihrer eigenen Unterhaltung. "Warum ich hier bin? Aus ähnlichen Gründen. Mein Beruf ist recht anstrengend, wenn ich das so sagen kann. Ich leite eine größere Firma mit Außensitzen in der ganzen Welt und bin daher viel unterwegs. Diese Bar ist für mich wie einen kleine Oase in dem ganzen Chaos um mich herum. Besonders dann, wenn es Schwierigkeiten gegeben hat und davon hatte ich in letzter Zeit einige. Aber was ist mit dir? Welcher Beruf kann einen jungen Menschen wie dich dazu treiben, hier Erholung zu suchen?"  
  
Omi musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln. Ja...welcher der beiden Berufe? Der des Mörders oder des Blumenhändlers? "Du wirst lachen...ich arbeite als Florist und betreibe unseren Laden mit ein paar Freunden. Es ist....stressig, um es mal milde auszudrücken, da unser Kundenstamm meist bei den weiblichen Vertretern unserer Spezies liegt. Pubertierenden Mädchen, um genau zu sein", wählte er schließlich die zweite Alternative. Nein, der Mann durfte wirklich nicht alles wissen.   
  
"In einem...Blumenladen?", lachte der ältere Mann tatsächlich wohlklingend leise, deutlich überrascht. "Das ist ungewöhnlich! Wie kommt´s?"   
  
"Es hat sich ganz einfach so ergeben...", log Omi, war sich im gleichen Augenblick jedoch nicht mehr sicher, ob es wirklich eine Lüge war. War es denn nicht wirklich Zufall? Kritiker hätte ihn einfach als Agent arbeiten lassen können, ohne die Nebenbeschäftigung als Florist. "Wir haben uns durch Zufall kennengelernt und das Geschäft eröffnet. Eigentlich eine ganz lustige Geschichte, wenn man darüber nachdenkt." Und wenn man es mit beißendem Sarkasmus nimmt, fügte er stumm für sich hinzu.   
  
"Eigentlich?", griff Lasgo zielsicher den Teil des Satzes auf, den Omi für sich behalten würde, unter allen Umständen. Er hatte es so nonchalant dahin gesagt, mit tieferer Bedeutung, aber nicht wirklich im Glauben, dass es seinem Gegenüber auffallen würde, doch das war es.   
  
"Auch uneigentlich." Omi nahm für einen Augenblick seine nähere Umgebung in Augenschein, ließ seinen Blick über die Menschen gleiten, die sich, wie sie selbst auch, in gedämpfter Lautstärke unterhielten, auch wenn dies eigentlich nicht nötig war. Die niedrigen Glastische standen weit genug auseinander, als dass man sich von seinen direkten Nachbarn hätte gestört fühlen können. Er ließ seinen Blick schließlich zu Lasgo zurückgleiten, lächelte den Mann entschuldigend an. "Sie ist wirklich nichts besonderes."  
  
"Warum erzählst du sie mir nicht trotzdem, hm?"  
  
Omi seufzte. Stimmt, warum eigentlich nicht? Er musste sich ja nicht an die Wahrheit halten, konnte, wenn er wollte, ein kleines, fröhliches Luftschloss um sich, seine Person und ihren Laden sowie seine Teamkollegen bauen, dem anderen Mann die Illusion einer heilen Welt schenken. Sich selbst vielleicht auch, wenn er nun darüber nachdachte.   
  
~~**~~  
  
Es war immer noch komplett still im Haus. Crawford störte das nicht, ganz im Gegenteil, in diesem Moment war ihm die nächtliche Geräuschlosigkeit mehr als willkommen. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er nun schon wachlag, wie lange er nun versuchte, Schlaf sowie Erholung zu tanken und scheiterte. Es war drei Uhr morgens, der Mond hatte seelenruhig seine Bahn gezogen und sich nicht durch ihn beeindrucken lassen, wie er frustriert und gereizt hineinstarrte.  
  
Seine Wange schmerzte wieder, mehr als je zuvor. Wer war Takatori, dass er es wagte, ihn zu schlagen? Ihn, das Orakel. Er konnte ihn vernichten, wenn er wollte. Mit einem Schlag, ohne Bedenken, ohne Zweifel. Einen anderen Auftraggeber würden sie ohne Zweifel finden, es gab genug Dunkelheit auf dieser Welt, für die sie das Licht ausradieren konnten. Warum also tat er es nicht?  
  
Crawford kannte die Antwort nicht. Zumindest nicht in diesem Augenblick.   
  
  
  
Er schälte sich ruckartig, ja schon beinahe hastig aus den Decken und fuhr aus seinem Bett hoch. Ein Fehler, wie ihm eine Sekunden später bewusst wurde, doch keiner, der ihm leid tat. Er musste aus seinem Zimmer heraus, musste diesem abrupten Fluchtdrang nachgeben, der ihn nun erfüllte. War es, weil er sich nicht der Frage nach Takatori stellen wollte? Oder war es, weil er die Enge des Raumes nicht mehr ertrug? Er wusste es nicht.  
  
Sein Unterleib protestierte schmerzhaft, als er sich in die Senkrechte hoch kämpfte und über den kalten Boden zur Tür wankte, sie beinahe nicht erreichte, als seine Knie drohten, unter ihm nachzugeben. Anscheinend war sein Kreislauf ganz und gar nicht mit dieser Anstrengung einverstanden und drohte ihm klar und deutlich, den Dienst zu versagen, sollte er es wagen, in dieser Geschwindigkeit fortzufahren.   
  
Für dieses eine Mal hörte Crawford auf seinen Körper, pausierte für einen Moment an der Tür, ließ das Rauschen in seinen Ohren abklingen, ignorierte seinen sich zusammenkrampfenden Unterleib gleichwie die Schmerzen, die sich von privateren Regionen seines Körpers aus sein Rückenmark entlang zogen.   
  
Er öffnete mit eisernen Willen seine Tür, verließ auf unsicheren Beinen seinen Raum und kämpfte sich mühsam die Treppe ihres Hauses hinab, das so gespenstig ruhig vor ihm lag. Anscheinend war Schuldig nicht da, wie üblich damit beschäftigt, seine Gabe dazu zu nutzen, andere Leute auszuspionieren und schier dämonische Freude dabei zu empfinden, sich über ihr Elend zu amüsieren.   
  
Der Telepath war ein geborener Voyeur. Seine größte Lust zog er aus dem Beobachten, dem Unwissen der Menschen diesem Eindringen in ihre Privatsphäre gegenüber. Und Crawfords größte Befriedigung war es, Schuldig von SEINEN Gedanken abhalten zu können.  
  
Mit größter Kraftanstrengung schaffte er es in die Küche und ließ sich dort vorsichtig auf einen der Stühle gleiten. Licht war nicht nötig, seine Augen hatten sich schon lange zuvor an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt. Crawford hatte es vorher nicht bemerkt oder einfach zurückgedrängt, doch nun, wo er hier den verschiedensten Gerüchen ausgesetzt war, merkte er, dass er seit Tagen nichts Festes mehr zu sich genommen hatte. Aus gutem Grund oder vielmehr aus Angst, welche Schmerzen schließlich daraus resultieren würden. Das und ganz einfach die Tatsache, dass er ohne seine Brille so gut wie blind war. Er hätte also in den meisten Fällen selbst nicht sagen können, was er im Begriff war, zu sich zu nehmen.   
  
Wenn er überhaupt Hunger gehabt hätte.   
  
Crawford ließ seinen Blick suchend über die Tischplatte gleiten und entdeckte nebst dem unüblichen Chaos, welches sein Team in seiner Abwesenheit veranstaltet hatten, die Zeitung vom Tag zuvor. Bisher hatte ihn nichts davon abgehalten, täglich die Schlagzeilen, politischen und wirtschaftlichen Berichte durchzulesen, damit seinen Tag zu beginnen. Doch wann hatte er nun die letzte Zeitung gelesen? Es schien schon so lange her....wenngleich es nur Tage sein konnten.  
  
Seine Finger langten nach eben dieser, zogen das Papier zu sich heran. Er brauchte kein künstliches Licht, seine Augen hatten sich schon lange an den hellen Mondschein gewöhnt. Es war der allgemeine Teil, doch ausreichend für den Anfang. Die tägliche Routine würde sich ab morgen wieder einstellen, nichts würde ihn mehr aus der Bahn werfen, das schwor er sich nun. Er würde jedem zeigen, wer er war und dass man ihm nichts befehlen konnte, dass er sich niemals wieder unterwerfen würde.   
  
Crawford lächelte. Nicht aus Amüsement, sondern weil es für ihn gedacht war, für sich und seine Person. Er lächelte, um zu zeigen, dass er nicht gebrochen war. Er lächelte, um zu zeigen, dass ihm die Ereignisse der vergangenen Tage nichts anhaben konnten. Er lächelte, als Zeichen, dass er bereit war für die Jagd nach Weiß.  
  
Doch nach und nach verschwand eben dieses Lächeln, hinterließ einen bitteren Zug um seinen Mund, den er selbst nicht wahrnahm.  
  
Vielleicht sollte er beginnen, etwas Nahrung zu sich zu nehmen, um seinen Körper nicht noch mehr zu schwächen. Denn auch wenn er den Rat des Arztes bezüglich der Tropfen außer Acht gelassen hatte, so wagte er das beim Essen nun nicht. Doch ein mühsamer Blick in den Kühlschrank ließ ihn sich unwillkürlich fragen, was sein Team in der Zeit ohne ihn gemacht hatte. Da war nichts, was er verwerten konnte. Nichts außer Bier, Hochprozentigem und Sachen, deren Haltbarkeitsdaten jenseits von Gut und Böse wankten. Das Einzige, was er noch verwerten konnte, war ein Paket Milch und die ausschließlich für Nagi reservierten Cornflakes.   
  
Auch gut. Es war zwar nicht das, was er normalerweise zu sich nahm, aber effizient und darauf kam es an. Doch um ehrlich zu sein, schmeckten ihm die langsam weich werdenden Kornflocken überhaupt nicht. Geschweige denn, wie er nachvollziehen konnte, dass Nagi so eine absurde Parodie jeglichen Genusses täglich und das mit Wonne zu sich nahm.  
  
Egal. Es füllt seinen Magen und das begrüßte er in diesem Moment, stillte es doch das schmerzhafte Zusammenziehen seines Bauches. Crawford gähnte ausgiebig, als er eine Seite weiter blätterte, einen Blick in den Kulturteil warf. Zuwenig Schlaf in den letzten Tagen, zu viele Alpträume, zu viele unerwünschte Ereignisse. Dazu kam schließlich noch, dass seine Visionen ausblieben oder ihm gänzlich unwichtige Dinge zeigten. Vor diesem Auftrag hatte er sie bis zu einem gewissen Punkt steuern können, doch diese Fähigkeit war nun total geblockt. Wichtige Sachen wurden ihm gar nicht erst gezeigt, sondern traten nur in den Vordergrund, wenn sie schon geschehen waren.   
  
Wenn das Kind schon in den Brunnen gefallen war. Wenn Crawford schon unter Lasgo lag.  
  
Das Orakel schloss für einen Augenblick erzürnt seine Augen, als er versuchte, all die unrelevanten Erinnerungen aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen. Das, was ihm dort widerfahren war, war geschehen und einzig und allein seinem Versagen zuzuführen. Es war Vergangenheit, nichts weiter als verflossene Dinge, die ausschließlich in seiner Erinnerung existierten, warum also maß er selbst ihnen eine solche Relevanz zu?  
  
Was war dieser rein körperliche Schmerz gegenüber der eines gebrochenen Armes? Nichts. Es waren die gleichen Nervenbahnen, über welche die Impulse flossen, die gleichen Rezeptoren, die solch eine Empfindung weiterleiteten. Es war nichts anderes als Schmerz und den hatte er mit den Jahren einfach für sich genutzt, sein Adrenalin aus ihm gezogen. Wieso also wollte ihm das jetzt nicht gelingen?  
  
Besser, er kümmerte sich erst einmal um nichtige Dinge wie den anstehenden, morgigen Einkauf, den wohl oder übel nur er übernehmen konnte. Schuldig damit zu beauftragen, wäre Geldverschwendung, Nagi hatte anderweitig zu tun und Farfarello...  
  
Crawford langte mit zusammengepressten Lippen nach einem der Blätter, die wild verteilt auf dem Tisch ihr Dasein fristeten und suchte schließlich nach einem Stift. Er wusste noch nicht, wie er die morgige Aufgabe bewältigen sollte, doch hatte er sich je geschlagen gegeben? Selbst bei etwas so banalem wie...einkaufen. Die Antwort war nein. Er wusste, wie er sich seinen Körper Untertan machen, wie er ihn in seinen Dienst zwingen konnte.  
  
Genau diese schwache Maschine kämpfte er nun hoch, ließ sie die Schränke durchforsten und feststellen, dass rein gar nichts mehr vorhanden war. Er trieb sie an, weiterzumachen, sich zu bewegen, auch wenn das Schmerz bedeutete. Schmerz, der selbst seinen Geist schwächte.  
  
"Crawford...?"  
  
Der Amerikaner fuhr mit einem Ruck herum, strafte sich innerlich im nächsten Moment selbst für diese Bewegung, zeigte sie doch seinem Gegenüber, wie ungeschützt er sich hier befand. Er hatte die Person nicht kommen hören, wobei doch einige ihrer Treppenstufen, die von ihren persönlichen Gemächern nach unten ins Wohnzimmer und die Küche führten, deutlich quietschten und knarrten, je nachdem welche Kante man traf.   
  
Grelles, kaltes Licht blendete ihn mit einem Schlag, als ihr junger Telekinet seine eigene Sicht optimierte und Crawford damit unmerklich leise aufstöhnen ließ, als seine Sehnerven überreizt gegen den Missbrauch protestierten. Er war kurz davor "Licht aus!" zu befehlen, bevor er sich wieder fassen konnte und seine Lider vorsichtig öffnete, die Helligkeit hineinließ.   
  
Er sah, wie Nagis Blick verwundert auf ihm ruhte, bevor er zum Tisch abschweifte, auf der Packung Cornflakes hängen blieb, die Crawford nur wenige Minuten zuvor für sich beansprucht hatte. Auch wenn Nagi nichts sagte, so wusste der ältere Mann jedoch schon alleine von dessen Gesichtsausdruck, was den Telekineten beschäftigte, welche Frage ihm durch den Kopf schoss.   
  
"Konntest du nicht schlafen?"  
  
Was war das für eine Frage? War die Antwort nicht offensichtlich? Crawford hob zweifelnd eine seiner Augenbrauen, fixierte den Jüngeren kritisch. "Das Gleiche könnte ich dich fragen", erwiderte er nichtssagend und wandte sich schließlich erneut seiner Inventur zu. Nichts. Da war gar nichts. Noch nicht einmal Reis.   
  
Für wenige Momente herrschte Stille in dem geräumigen Raum, als sich Crawford einer Sache bewusst wurde, die ihm vorher vollkommen entgangen war. Er war unbekleidet, zumindest sein Oberkörper und bot dem Jungen somit die beste Aussicht auf seinen Rücken, seinen Brustkorb, seine Arme. Und mit ihnen all die Spuren Lasgos auf ihnen...die kaum verheilten Hämatome, die zornigen, roten Ringe gereizten Fleisches, welche seine Handgelenke umschlossen, die Abschürfungen....  
  
Die Liste der Verletzungen war lang, zu lang, um als einfache Missgeschicke übersehen werden zu können. Schon gar nicht von Nagi, denn auch wenn der Telekinet noch jung war, so war er weder stumpfsinnig noch dumm. Ganz im Gegenteil. Manchmal wies er ein erstaunliches Gespür für seine Mitmenschen auf, auch wenn er dies meist zu verbergen vermochte.   
  
"Was sind das für Verletzungen...Brad?", zeigte eben dieser Junge nun eine beachtliche Nichtexistenz besagter Fähigkeit, veranlasste den Amerikaner dazu, in seinem Tun innezuhalten. Nagi hätte es eigentlich besser wissen sollen, als einen solchen Punkt anzuschneiden.   
  
"Du solltest ins Bett gehen." Es war nicht als guter Ratschlag ausgesprochen, sondern als eiskalter Befehl, den der Schwarzleader seinem Teammitglied gab. Ihm damit deutlich zu verstehen gab, dass der Junge seine Kompetenzen überschritten hatte und das gründlich. Es stimmte, Nagi war mit der Einzige, der ihn Brad nannte und der dies auch nicht bereuen musste. Doch er würde einen derartigen Eingriff in seine Privatsphäre nicht dulden, von keinem.   
  
"Brad...."  
  
"Gute Nacht, Naoe." Die zweite und letzte Warnung.  
  
Nagi gehorchte schließlich, wenn auch zögerlich. Wenigstens einer, der sich nicht über ihn und seinen Willen hinwegsetzte.   
  
~~**~~  
  
"Guten Morgen zusammen!"  
  
Zu sagen, Omi hatte gute Laune, hätte man in diesem Moment als übertrieben bezeichnen können. Dennoch war der junge Weiß deutlich ausgeglichener, sowohl nach außen wie nach innen hin, als sonst. Sein gestriger Abend hatte sich nach endlosen Gesprächen über Gott und die Welt doch noch auf die Nacht ausgeweitet. Er hatte sich Lasgo schließlich geöffnet, hatte ihm zwar nichts über sein jetziges Leben verraten, aber dem Älteren seine Gefühle anvertraut, war ihm im Gegenzug ein ebenso aufmerksamer Zuhörer gewesen. Es war ein angenehmes, ruhiges Gespräch weitab von jeglicher Alltäglichkeit gewesen, die ihn nun mit einem Schlage wieder umgab.   
  
Sie kannten sich nicht, doch wussten sie innerhalb einer Nacht so vieles über den Anderen. Vieles, das noch nicht einmal Omis Team bekannt war. Gut, sie hatten nicht nur geredet, das musste Omi sich eingestehen. Er war seinem Vorhaben untreu geworden, bereute es jedoch nicht im Geringsten.   
  
Der Kaffee samt Frühstück danach war äußerst angenehm gewesen.   
  
"Wo kommst du denn her?", riss ihn Ken aus seinen seichten Gedanken, als er sich einer weiteren Tasse Tee bediente und ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter klopfte. Der gute, alte Ken...der Kumpeltyp, gut für müßige Abende, allerdings nicht für viel mehr. Er und Omi waren zwar vom ersten Tag an Freunde gewesen, doch der Jüngere hatte seinen Partner nie wirklich nah an sich und seine Seele herangelassen.   
  
"Ich war....unterwegs", entgegnete Omi und ließ die letzten Worte lasziv auf seiner Zunge zergehen, eine Eigenart, die er vor ein paar Monaten für sich entdeckt hatte. Es war ganz einfach, er senkte einfach die Lautstärke seiner Stimme, ließ sie ein paar Tonlagen tiefer klingen, passte seine Körperhaltung eben diesem Verhalten an. Für diesen Moment projizierte er das Bildnis eines Lolita-Jungen auf seinen Teamkollegen, nicht das des jung-erwachsenen Verführers, dessen er sich in der zurückliegenden Nacht bedient hatte.   
  
Wenngleich man das nicht so sagen konnte. Warum war er mit dem älteren Mann mitgegangen? Nicht, weil er auf ein schnelles Abenteuer aus war, ganz im Gegenteil. Der Sex nach ihrem Gespräch war...erholsam gewesen, ruhig, langsam, vertrauensvoll. Es war kein verschlingender, leidenschaftlicher oder gar gieriger Geschlechtsverkehr gewesen, sondern Hingabe. Nach einem vertrauensvollen Gespräch Hingabe ohne Liebe.   
  
  
  
"Du siehst unausgeschlafen aus, Kleiner." Youji. Typisch Youji. Auch der unglückliche Playboy der Truppe reizte Omi wenig. Er mochte ihn, ja, das konnte er nicht bestreiten, sehr gerne sogar. Youji stützte ihn, wo es nur ging. Doch eben nicht genug. Er würde dem dunkelblonden Mann sein Leben anvertrauen, ohne auch nur einen Wimpernschlag zu zögern, doch er ertrug es nicht, dass dieser sein Leid auf ihn projizierte. Davon hatte er selbst schon genug.   
  
"Kein Wunder....ich HABE auch nicht geschlafen, Youji Großer", ahmte er ihn nach und verdrehte spielerisch die Augen. Neugier war der Katze Tod, aber wen wunderte das bei Youji? Als Privatdetektiv gehörte diese Eigenschaft ja schon beinahe zu den Einstellungskriterien.   
  
Omi wandte sich immer noch lächelnd ab und ließ sich auf den einzigen noch freien Stuhl gleiten, den ihre kleine, hell eingerichtete Küche beherbergte. Auch wenn es draußen noch halb dunkel war, so stahlen sich dennoch ein paar vorwitzige, hellrote Streifen des kommenden Sonnenaufgangs in das Panorama ihres Fensters. Es würde ein sonniger Tag werden, laut Wetterbericht. Sonnig und warm, ungewöhnlich warm für den Herbst. Omis Blick fiel auf Aya, der stiller und blasser als sonst sein Interesse in die Zeitung vergraben hatte und sie anscheinend alle ausschloss.  
  
"Nicht gut geschlafen, Aya?", führte Omi das Thema des heutigen Morgens fort und war fest entschlossen, den rothaarigen Mann ebenfalls in ihre sinnlose Unterhaltung einzubinden. Wenn sie schon alle über Belanglosigkeiten redeten, so durfte Aya nicht fehlen, nein.   
  
Natürlich antwortete ihm Schweigen, wie konnte es auch anders sein, doch Omi war nicht gewillt, dieses einfach so hinzunehmen. "Hey, aufwachen!", grinste er und zog den Rand der Zeitung soweit herunter, dass er seinem Gegenüber in die ablehnenden, violetten Augen schauen konnte.   
  
Aya hatte wirklich schlechte Laune heute Morgen. Das sah man ihm außergewöhnlich deutlich an der Nasenspitze an. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, denn besagtes Körperteil verweigerte bei schlechter Laune jegliche Blutzufuhr und thronte dementsprechend weiß im blassen Gesicht Ayas.   
  
"War die Mission nicht erfolgreich?" Omi wusste nicht, was sonst Ayas Laune hätte verderben können. Anscheinend war irgendetwas vorgefallen, dass dem älteren Assassin nicht passte, vermutlich ein kleines Missgeschick oder ähnliches und das ließ ihn nun brüten. "Gab´s Schwierigkeiten mit dem Zielobjekt?"  
  
Violette Augen richteten sich nun vollster Intensität auf ihn, durchbohrten ihn bis in sein Inneres. Omi wusste nicht, wieso oder woher das kam, doch in letzter Zeit hatte er immer öfter das Gefühl, der Ältere könne ihn durchschauen und das ohne Probleme. Hinter seine Fassade sehen.   
  
"Nicht wirklich. Darf ich jetzt weiterlesen? Danke!" Sehr schlechte Laune. Nicht genießbar. Omi zog sich kopfschüttelnd zurück, wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit den anderen Anwesenden hier im Raum, zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern und begab sich schließlich seufzend in Richtung Treppe. Zeit, etwas Ruhe für sich selbst zu genießen und über die vergangenen Stunden zu reflektieren.   
  
~~~~~~~  
  
by Coco   
  
Das zitierte Lied nennt sich "Viva el Amor" von Paola e Chiara. Der zugehörige Text ist unter www.lyrics.de zu finden. 


	6. Dfg6

A/N: Hallo zusammen!^^ In Deutschland ist es heiß...*ächz*. Dementsprechend groß ist auch meine Lust, drinnen zu bleiben und zu schreiben...sorry, dass die Teile mittlerweile solange brauchen, aber ich muss arrrrbeiten....  
  
Dank geht an Caron für´s Beta *huggels* und an Koji-chan, Loul, Gonyosoma, seya, D-chan, Ne-chan, CaroGOD, Kat-chan und Sil für´s reviewen! Ihr Süßen, ich beantworte eure Mails noch...in den nächsten Tagen, okay?  
  
Hier also der nächste Teil, viel Spaß beim Lesen und happy C&Cing ^__~!  
  
~~**~~  
  
Schuldig gähnte herzhaft, als er in seiner morgendlichen Tasse Kaffee schwelgte und dabei seinen Blick über die illustre Runde schweifen ließ. Es war lange her, dass sie alle gemeinsam gefrühstückt hatten, über drei Wochen, um genau zu sein. Es hatte sich so viel geändert, doch nun schien es, als ob alles beim Alten geblieben wäre. Es ging Crawford nicht gut, das sah er deutlich, doch der sture Amerikaner sprach kein Wort über das, was geschehen war. Schuldig konnte das verstehen, angesichts des zugeknöpften Lebens, welches das Orakel führte.   
  
Was er allerdings nicht verstehen konnte, war der ruhige, sanfte Blick Farfarellos, der auf ihrem Teamführer ruhte und anscheinend vollkommen unbeeindruckt vom ganzen Erscheinungsbild und Geschehen war. Der junge Ire hatte heute morgen ungewöhnlich ruhig die gemeinsame Küche betreten, sich seiner allmorgendlichen Blutorange gewidmet, sie in aller Seelenruhe geschält und die Schalen vor sich gestapelt.  
  
Schuldig wusste nicht, woher Farfarello seine Vorliebe für diese Frucht hatte. Gefragt hatte er nie, weil es ihn nicht interessierte. Er vermutete, dass es an der Art lag, wie sich die dicken, saftigen Schalen der Orange vom saftigen Fruchtfleisch lösen ließen.   
  
Wie doch selbst ein alltäglicher Akt etwas morbides, faszinierend gewalttätiges haben konnte...  
  
Der deutsche Telepath folgte Farfarellos einäugigem Blick und blieb an dem hinter der üblichen Tageszeitung verborgenen Orakel hängen. Das übliche Schweigen, wie jeden Tag. Bevor der Amerikaner sein allmorgendliches Frühstück beendet hatte, ging gar nichts. Drei große, schwarze Tassen Kaffee, zwei Brötchen vom teuren, deutschen Bäcker um die Ecke mit stetig wechselndem Belag und die Zeitung.   
  
Es wunderte ihn, dass Crawford nichts über ihren leeren Kühlschrank hatte verlauten lassen... Schuldigs Blick schweifte müßig zu ihrem Teamjüngsten, Nagi, der unsehend vor sich hin starrte und von Zeit zu Zeit einen Löffel Cornflakes zu sich nahm. Er gehörte mit Farfarello zu den fünfzig Prozent des Teams, die etwas zu essen hatten, was Schuldig jedoch nicht im Geringsten störte. Er hatte gestern Abend genug geschmaust, da musste er nicht schon wieder frühstücken.   
  
Ein leises Rascheln ließ ihn plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken hochfahren und seinen Blick zu Crawford ziehen, der ihn nun seinerseits ausdruckslos fixierte und sich dann demonstrativ seinem Kaffee widmete. Ein eindeutiger Vorwurf. Warum war nichts zu essen da? Wieso waren sie nicht in der Lage, einzukaufen, wenn er abwesend war?   
  
Um ehrlich zu sein, hatten sie in der Zeit meist von diversen Fastfoodketten und Lieferdiensten gelebt, wenn nicht schon aus Protest gegen Crawfords allzu regelmäßiges Kochen und Leben. Was ihnen allerdings schließlich in die Quere gekommen war, bevor sie hatten einkaufen können, war die Abwesenheit des älteren Mannes.   
  
Sie hatten genaue Instruktionen, wenn ein Mitglied des Teams von einer Mission nicht wiederkommen würde. Nachfolgen, zuschlagen, befreien, denn Schwarz ließ niemanden zurück. Genau das hatten sie vorgestern auch getan. Nachdem Crawford nicht auf Schuldigs telepathische Rufe geantwortet hatte, waren sie gen Süden aufgebrochen und hatten das Lager erreicht, das größtenteils bereits in flammenden Trümmern vor ihnen lag.   
  
Für einen Moment war Schuldig erfüllt von irrationaler, panischer Angst gewesen, dass Crawford in diesen Trümmern lag, vorher schon ermordet. Doch dann hatte er einen winzigen Hinweis von einem der vielen Sicherheitsleute erhalten, die das Orakel gesehen hatten. Als Schuldig jedoch tiefer forschen wollte, war die Präsenz des Mannes urplötzlich erloschen. Er war tot.   
  
Aber es hatte gereicht, denn als der Telepath seine geistigen Fühler nach Crawford ausstreckte und dessen Geist erfühlte, wusste er, wo das Orakel sich befand. Womit er allerdings überhaupt nicht gerechnet hatte, war die Gegenwart des Weiß und Crawfords äußere Erscheinung.   
  
Auch dessen gestriges Benehmen ließ einiges darauf schließen, das etwas gewaltig nicht stimmte. So wie der ältere Mann aussah und sich benahm, war die Mission nicht nach den geplanten Vorgehensweisen gelaufen. Vermutlich war er entdeckt und dementsprechend behandelt worden, wer wusste das schon außer ihm und Abyssinian?  
  
  
  
Aber gut...er würde es schon herausfinden, sehr bald sogar.  
  
Besagtes Sorgenkind erhob sich nun und stellte seine Tasse in die Spüle, verstaute die Zeitung ordentlich in den dafür vorgesehenen Altpapierkarton und wandte sich schließlich langsam erneut seinem Team zu, fixierte sie alle ruhig. "Ich werde jetzt einkaufen gehen, irgendwelche Wünsche?"  
  
Autsch. Das war der vorwurfsvolle Wink mit dem ganzen Zaun. "Ja...Lachspastete und Hühnchen." Da ging sie hin, seine Vorsicht im Umgang mit seinem Teamkollegen. Schuldig wusste ganz genau, dass Crawford über die Abwesenheit sämtlicher Lebensmittel nicht erfreut war, konnte es jedoch nicht lassen, ihn damit aufzuziehen.   
  
"Wie amüsant, Schuldig, wie amüsant...", troff die dunkle, kalte Stimme des Amerikaners nur so vor beißendem Sarkasmus, beließ es jedoch dabei, als sich das Orakel bedächtig langsam aus der Küche entfernte, keinen von ihnen auch nur eines Blickes würdigte.   
  
  
  
Wenigstens war er im Gegensatz zum gestrigen Morgen heute zum Frühstück erschienen und hatte sich nicht bleich und fiebrig zum Arzt bringen lassen. Das war schon mal ein Fortschritt, wie Schuldig zynisch anmerkte und den laut knarrenden Treppenstufen lauschte, die unter dem Gewicht des Amerikaners ächzten.   
  
~~**~~  
  
"Aya...würdest du wohl bitte einkaufen gehen?"  
  
Besagter Mann sah zunächst verwirrt auf, rückte dann jedoch seine Lesebrille zurecht, mit der er die alltäglichen Abrechnungen für ihre auswärtigen Kunden bewältigte. Bevor Omi ihn gerufen hatte, hatte er versucht, anhand von Youjis unleserlicher Handschrift eine Großbestellung von zehn Gestecken auseinander zu pflücken. Hiragana, Katakana...alles kein Problem...aber die Kanji....die verdammten Kanji!   
  
Er hatte wohl gemerkt, dass sie nichts mehr im Haus hatten, wenngleich ihn das nicht wunderte. Natürlich konnten sie alle kochen, natürlich wussten sie, wie ein Haushalt zu führen war, doch sobald er nicht darauf aufpasste, dass hier auch alles seinen geregelten Gang ging, stand das ganze Haus Kopf. Nicht nur das Wohnzimmer, nein, gleich das ganze Haus, vom Blumenladen ganz zu schweigen. So hatte er den gesamten Vormittag mit grollendem Aufräumen verbracht und Youji schließlich in den Laden gescheucht, nachdem dieser ihm mehrmals vergeblich zur Hand gehen wollte.   
  
Sie hatten wenig zu tun, die beste Gelegenheit also, ihre Vorräte vor dem Nachmittagsstress wieder aufzufrischen. Obwohl... "Was ist mit Youji? Kann er das nicht erledigen, ich bin beschäftigt..."   
  
"Youji ist nicht da, ich hab keine Ahnung, wo er sich herumtreibt....ich kann das doch für dich machen! Wir brauchen ein paar Sachen wirklich dringend." Ja....Toilettenpapier, wie er heute morgen gemerkt hatte.   
  
Aya seufzte unterdrückt. Chaoten, alle miteinander. Nun gut, dann würde er eben wieder für einen vollen Kühlschrank sorgen. "In Ordnung....ich mache das hier noch schnell fertig und fahr dann los. Irgendwelche Wünsche?"  
  
Omi lachte hell auf und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. "Lachspastete und Hühnchen, wenn´s geht. Ansonsten reichen mir Cornflakes!"   
  
Der rothaarige Mann musste unbewusst lachen. Natürlich...Omi als Lachspastetenfan. Sehr interessante Vorstellung. Mit Silberbesteck und Smoking, an seiner rechten Seite ein Glas besten Champagners. Natürlich....ihr junger, unschuldiger Omi. "Ich denke, ich halte mich da besser an die Cornflakes", gab er ungewöhnlich freundlich zurück und nickte Omi zu, worauf dieser mit einem Winken in Richtung Lager verschwand.   
  
Für einen Moment ließ sich Aya vom Anblick des unbeschwerten Jungen treiben, widmete sich dann jedoch seiner jetzigen Aufgabe. Er würde es nicht zugeben, doch insgeheim war er froh, dem Blumenladen und seinem Team entfliehen zu können. Es gab zuviel, über das er noch nachdenken musste, als dass er dieses Leben je unbeschwert führen konnte. Birman....wie es weitergehen, wie sein jetziges Leben beeinträchtigt werden würde...all diese Ungewissheiten, die ihm noch keine Lösung zeigten, ihn mit einem schier erdrückenden Klammergriff umschlossen hielten.   
  
Aya seufzte und stieß ihr Bestellbuch energisch von sich. Sollte Youji sich doch selbst darum kümmern, wenn er schon so undeutlich schmierte. Er hatte keine Lust dazu, einfach keine Lust. Er musste auch nicht immer wie eine Maschine funktionieren und alles perfekt machen, auch wenn es sonst seine Devise war. Doch anscheinend hatte sich in den letzten Tagen einiges geändert...andere Dinge waren auf einmal wichtiger, als die tägliche Arbeit, als seine Rache an Takatori und Schwarz. Aber wen wunderte das? So sehr Aya sich auch wünschte, dass alles seinen gewohnten, stoischen Gang ging, wusste er auch, dass dies nicht möglich war, nicht mit dem Wissen, das er hatte. Nicht mit der Gewalt, die Birman und Lasgo nun über ihn hatten.   
  
"Genug, genug.....", murmelte er zu sich selbst und streckte sich lässig, ließ dabei einige seiner Wirbel knacken, während sein Blick zu einem der großen Spiegel im Laden glitt und an den bläulich schimmernden Würgemalen an seinem Hals hängen blieb. Würgemale, die auf Kosten des Amerikaners gegangen waren. Einen Kampf, den er selbst provoziert hatte.   
  
Er seufzte leise. Es war Vergangenheit, es ging ihn nichts mehr an. Genauso wenig wie es ihn etwas anging, was Lasgo, Birman und Crawford verband...er hatte damit nichts zu tun, gar nichts.   
  
Aya zog seine grüne, blumig duftende Schürze über den Kopf, die er normalerweise bei der Arbeit trug und griff in der gleichen Bewegung nach seinem Portemonnaie. Jeder von ihnen war für einen wöchentlichen Einkauf zuständig, und dieses Mal war er an der Reihe. Da sich jedoch durch seine Mission ihr Rhythmus etwas verschoben hatte und Youji unauffindbar war, durfte er alleine gehen. Wie immer…aber es störte ihn generell nicht...  
  
Er steckte seinen Kopf aus ihrer Hintertür um zu prüfen, wie kalt es geworden war. Zu kalt, wie er nun feststellte. Anscheinend hatte sich die Temperatur doch um einiges dank der aufziehenden Wolken und dem daher nur gedämpft vorhandenen Sonnenlicht abgekühlt. Besser, er nahm eine Jacke mit…auch wenn er nur im Auto saß.   
  
Mit einem letzten Blick in den Laden verschwand er schließlich und stieg fröstelnd in seinen weißen Porsche, ein kleines, dekadentes Detail in seinem Leben. Weiß mit bordeauxroten Ledersitzen, Mahagoniarmaturen und allem technischen Schnickschnack, den ein modernes Auto zu bieten hatte. Alles in allem sehr luxuriös, wenngleich Aya auch mehrere Nächte in der Woche damit verbrachte, die Sitze von ihren blutigen Spuren zu befreien, was jedoch kein Problem darstellte angesichts des robusten, speziell beschichteten Leders.   
  
Ganz auf sich und seinen Wagen fixierte, entging Aya nun vollkommen die dunkle Gestalt, die am Türrahmen des Hintereingangs stand und sich schließlich umdrehte.   
  
"Zufrieden, Birman?", merkte Omi stirnrunzelnd an, als er die ältere, wenn auch kleinere Frau fixierte. "Was ist nun so wichtig, dass wir eine Missionsbesprechung ohne Aya abhalten?"  
  
~~**~~  
  
Siebzehn....  
  
...achtzehn...  
  
...neunzehn...  
  
...zwanzig.  
  
Crawford stellte das kleine, unscheinbare Fläschchen neben sich auf den dunkelholzigen Nachttisch und schluckte die bitteren Tropfen schaudernd hinunter. Das war also der Preis, den er für ein schmerzfreies Leben bezahlte, dachte er, während er sich vor Ekel schüttelte. Alleine der Nachgeschmack ließ bittere Galle hochsteigen, die er jedoch erfolgreich niederkämpfte. Bald...bald würden sie vorbei sein, die Schmerzen in seiner Kehrseite und seinem Unterleib, was jedoch das Fiebergefühl, welches ihn nun schon seit Tagen beherrschte, nicht lindern würde. Sein Körper fühlte sich krank, ungeachtet der Schmerzen, und ließ somit eine dumpfe Schicht an Unwohlsein zurück, die Crawford weder mit Medikamenten noch mit noch so gründlichen Duschen bekämpfen konnte.   
  
Auch wenn er es heute morgen versucht hatte. Er hatte ihren gesamten Heißwasservorrat und die Hälfte seiner Duschlotion bei dem Versuch aufgebraucht, seinen Körper zu reinigen, was im Endeffekt jedoch nichts gebracht hatte, außer Schuldig damit laut fluchend durch ihr Haus schreien zu lassen. Die unangenehme Wärme und das stechende Unwohlsein in seinem Inneren hatte sich damit nicht beseitigen lassen.  
  
Crawford hatte es schließlich aufgegeben und sich einer weitaus unangenehmeren Aufgabe gewidmet. Der Anwendung der wundelastischen Salbe, welche ihm Martinez verschrieben hatte. Er hatte sie unter Schmerzen auf den geschundenen Bereich aufgetragen und sich schließlich mehrmals die Hände mit eiskaltem Wasser gewaschen, um ja jegliche Spuren von seinen Händen zu tilgen. Wenigstens war das eine Aufgabe, für die er keinen anderen Menschen brauchte, der ihm zu nah kam. Wenigstens das...  
  
Crawfords Blick kehrte zu seinem eigenen Spiegelbild zurück, zurück in die Realität, als er sich eins seiner wenigen Shirts über den Kopf zog und in bequeme, legere Schuhe schlüpfte. Auch heute konnte er sich nicht dazu durchringen, seine übliche, geschäftliche Kleidung anzulegen. Das Orakel lächelte unwillkürlich, als er an die Tage mit seinem Rivalen nachdachte. Die leinene Hose, welche er dort getragen hatte, gefiel ihm gut, das musste er nachträglich zugeben. Sie war...bequem gewesen. Auch wenn er das zu der Zeit noch nicht zu schätzen wusste, so konnte er es heute. Daher auch die anschmiegsame Hose aus weichem Tweedstoff mit dem dazugehörigen, weinroten Shirt.   
  
Was er allerdings für heute geändert hatte, war seine Sehhilfe....er hatte die Kontaktlinsen gestern so exzessiv lange getragen, dass sich seine Augen entzündet hatten und heute jeglichem unerlaubten Eindringen Widerstand entgegenbrachten. Also musste seine Brille her, auch wenn ihm das unangenehm war, bedeutete sie doch offensichtliche Schwäche.   
  
Mit einem Schnauben tat er auch dies nun ab und griff nach seinem Autoschlüssel. Zeit, der Normalität ein wenig zu frönen und einkauen zu gehen. Liste? Hatte er. Geld? Auch. Eines fehlte allerdings noch...  
  
Crawford beugte sich zu seinem kleinen Nachttisch, fingerte ein Halfter aus einer der Schubladen und befestigte es unter seiner Hose an der Wade, um schließlich eine kleine, unauffällig schwarze Waffe in das Leder zu stecken. Er trug sie immer bei sich, für den Fall eines Falles. Crawford ließ besagten Gegenstand mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln in die dafür vorgesehene Halterung einrasten, als er sich erneut aufrichtete und vorsichtig seine Räumlichkeiten verließ. Langsam...ganz allmählich begann der Schmerz in seinem Inneren abzunehmen, von seiner Intensität abzulassen.  
  
Er lauschte in die Stille des Hauses hinein, als er in ihrem geräumigen, schattigen Flur stand und seine Jacke überstreifte. Es war kalt draußen, das wusste er schon, als er aufwachte, denn es war die einzige Vision gewesen, die er bisher erhalten hatte. Vermutlich war für diesen Tag nichts außergewöhnliches in der Zukunft gelegen, doch wer konnte das schon sagen? Seine Gabe hatte ihm auch nicht gezeigt, dass Lasgo....  
  
Crawford wischte diese Gedanken mit einem unwirschen Laut aus seinem Gehirn und konzentrierte sich auf seine jetzige Aufgabe. Was sollte beim Einkaufen auch schon großartiges passieren? Es war ja nicht so, dass er hilflos und unbewaffnet war...er konnte sich wehren, falls etwas Unvorhergesehenes geschehen würde.  
  
Sein Blick fixierte sich auf den laut knirschenden Untergrund. Kieselsteine, tausende von ihnen, säumten den Vorplatz ihres Hauses, alle von dunkler Farbe und handverlesen. Dekadenz, wie sie im Buche stand und einzig Crawfords Werk, doch etwas, das er sich gerne gönnte. Er mochte diesen versteckten Luxus, der auf den ersten Blick einfach keiner war. Er hatte es nicht nötig, anzugeben. Mit nichts. Auch nicht mit seinem Erstwagen.   
  
Einem acht Zylinder Jaguar XK8 Coupé, dunkelgrün, im Fachjargon Jaguar Racing Green genannt. Ein sehr stilvolles Auto mit sportlich eleganter Note. Es passte zu ihm, zu seinem sonstigen Auftreten bei diversen Geschäftspartnern. Das Interieur komplett mit handverarbeitetem Wallnusswurzelholz und hellem Leder ausgekleidet, mit elektrischer 12 Wege-Einstellung für optimal angepassten Sitzkomfort und dabei äußerlich dunkel luxuriös war dieser Wagen sein ganz persönliches, dekadentes Vergnügen, das er hegte und pflegte und das niemand außer ihm betreten durfte. Nicht Schuldig, nicht Farfarello, nicht Nagi. Keiner.   
  
Er benutzte den Wagen für Privatfahrten, dann, wenn er für sich alleine sein wollte, wenn er einfach mal abschalten, wenn er sich dem Rausch der Geschwindigkeit hingeben wollte. Denn auch wenn der XK8 ab 250 Km/h abgeregelt war, so konnte man doch in diesem Tempo gut vorankommen, besonders auf den weniger befahrenen Strecken um Tokyo herum. Ja...die gab es in der Tat, auch wenn es manchmal nicht so anmutete.   
  
Dass er nun dieses Gefährt zum Einkaufen benutzte, lag ganz einfach an der Tatsache, dass sein Zweitwagen, ein ebenso teurer, aggressiver 5er BMW Limousine, bei Lasgo geblieben war. Dass er vielmehr mit dem übrigen Lager in die Luft gesprengt worden war. Doch Crawford trauerte ihm nicht hinterher; er war nicht viel mehr als ein Nutzwagen für das Orakel gewesen. Das Einzige, was ihn ärgerte, war, dass er den Jaguar jetzt für solch eine banale Tätigkeit missbrauchen musste. Doch bevor er Schuldig nach seinem Z4 fragte, fuhr er mit Würde zum Einkaufen.   
  
Er ließ sich in sein Auto hineingleiten, genoss vom ersten Moment an das Gefühl, eine andere Welt zu betreten. Der angenehme Duft von Leder, das puristisch-elegante Innendesign, all das ließ ihn lächeln und mit geschlossenen Augen den Wagen starten. Ein machtvolles Gefühl, als der wortwörtliche Funken übersprang, zunächst als ein sanftes Vibrieren unter ihm spürbar. Doch dann verstummte der Jaguar....wurde ruhig, ließ Crawford nur erahnen, dass er schon fuhr. Alleine die Kieselsteine unter ihm ließen durch ihr Knirschen vernehmen, dass sich der Wagen in Bewegung gesetzt hatte.   
  
Er glitt majestätisch langsam den Weg hinunter bis ans Tor, öffnete per Fernschaltung das schmiedeeiserne Gitter und bog nach rechts in Richtung Tokyo.   
  
~~**~~  
  
Gemüse...Salat....Reis....das brauchte er noch, alles andere befand sich schon sicher verstaut im Einkaufswagen vor. Oder? Aya ging stirnrunzelnd noch einmal die allzu lange Liste durch und hakte geistig alle schon eingesammelten Lebensmittel ab. Es fehlten tatsächlich nur noch diese simplen Dinge, dann war er fertig. Schade eigentlich, denn - obwohl er es niemals offen zugeben würde - mochte er das Einkaufen. Etwas, das er von seiner Mutter mitbekommen hatte. Auch sie war für ihr Leben gerne durch die Läden getingelt und hatte schöne Sachen für sich und ihre Familie gekauft. Aya hatte sie dabei meist begleitet, als er noch zu klein war, um in die Schule zu gehen. Irgendwie musste das auf ihn abgefärbt haben, denn auch heute noch streifte er durch diverse Läden, um dies oder jenes anzuschaffen. Meist unsichtbar für seine Teamkollegen deponierte er den Gegenstand dann im Haus, fügte ihn ihrer chaotischen Dekoration hinzu.   
  
Auch heute fand er einen solchen Gegenstand, eine liegende, meerblaue Vase in länglich- schlanker Form. Sie würde perfekt in sein Zimmer passen, wie er nun egoistisch beschloss. Eine weiße, kurzstielige Rose würde gut dort hinein passen. Vielleicht konnte er zusätzlich noch mit etwas gefärbtem Wasser arbeiten, damit interessante Farbeffekte zaubern. Ganz der Florist, der er war....  
  
Aya musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln. Auch wenn dies nicht sein Traumberuf war, so war er doch zufrieden mit seiner momentanen Aufgabe. Daher schmerzte es ihn auch, all dies nun in Gefahr zu sehen. Gefahr durch die eigenen Reihen. Wäre Aya sein alter Ego gewesen, hätte er keine Sekunde gezögert, sich an Perser zu wenden und die ganze Angelegenheit kurz und schmerzlos zu beenden. Doch er trug Verantwortung...für seine Schwester. Er durfte und konnte ihr Leben nicht einfach so aufs Spiel setzen. Das leichte Lächeln um seinen Mund herum wich einer ernsten, besorgten Maske....er wusste noch immer nicht, wie es weitergehen sollte.   
  
"Immer noch ganz der Florist....so bemüht, den Schein zu wahren?"  
  
Aya blinzelte, während er stirnrunzelnd die Vase in seinen Händen fixierte. Das war nicht möglich...das musste eine Täuschung sein. Von allen Orten, die es in Tokyo gab....von allem möglichen Stätten...ausgerechnet HIER? Niemals.....  
  
Sein Blick ruckte von der filigranen Glasvase zur Quelle der Stimme. Doch. Es konnte sein. Es war so. "Crawford?" Eine durchaus dumme Anmerkung, angesichts der Person, welche vor ihm stand. Das Orakel in seiner Reinform. Mit einem ebenso bepackten Einkaufswagen wie er selbst. Obskur...das war die ganze Situation...vollkommen bizarr und obskur.   
  
"Denken kannst du also noch. Das ist erfreulich zu hören." Irgendwie schien es Aya plötzlich schwer, mit seinem gewohnten Hass auf die Beleidigungen des Anderen zu reagieren. Nicht, nachdem er mit diesem Mann drei Tage verbracht hatte. Drei Tage, die von Neuem sein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf gestellt hatten. Drei Tage, in denen er Dinge erfahren hatte, die er nicht wissen wollte, die ihm Ekel bereiteten.   
  
Der Amerikaner sah nicht gut aus, das bemerkte Aya auf den ersten Blick. Tiefe, schwarze Schatten unter den Augen höhlten das Gesicht noch mehr aus, als es die Blessuren jemals vermocht hatten. Den Eindruck verstärkten zudem noch die ungesunde, bleiche Gesichtsfarbe und die matten Augen des Orakels...Er hatte wohl nicht viel Schlaf bekommen in den Tagen, die er nun schon in Sicherheit verbrachte. Aya musste innerlich bitter auflachen. Wie denn auch? Wie konnte selbst ein Mensch wie Crawford nach solch einer Tat noch normal weiterleben?  
  
Er ertappte sich dabei, wie er fasziniert auf die farbenfrohen Hämatome starrte, die nicht nur einzig und allein das Werk Lasgos waren....vielmehr hatte auch er keinen geringen Anteil an ihrer Existenz. Aya bemerkte, wie einige der andere Kunden zu ihnen hinübersahen...in einer skurril-versteckten Weise, die deutlich von ihrer Sensationsgier zeugte. Ein großgewachsener Ausländer, dazu noch mit solch auffälligen Verletzungen....ein nicht alltägliches Bild, aber eines, das Aya zur Genüge kannte.   
  
Er kannte noch ganz andere Momentaufnahmen des älteren Mannes, doch das war etwas, was ihn nie verlassen würde. Niemand würde erfahren, was geschehen war. Weder sein Team noch Perser, noch irgendjemand anderes.   
  
Es gab tausend Dinge, die er dem Anderen plötzlich sagen wollte, doch gleichzeitig brachte er keines von ihnen über die Lippen. Er konnte es nicht, ohne sich lächerlich zu machen, ohne seinen Hass zurücklassen zu müssen. Der Mann vor ihm war Crawford, ein Schwarz, sein Feind, derjenige, welcher seine Familie auf dem Gewissen hatte. Er hatte den Auftrag angenommen, sie zu töten....er war ein gnadenloser Mörder, ein ruchloser Mensch, dem jedes Mittel recht war, um an Macht zu gelangen.  
  
Er war ein Mensch, das war der Punkt. Aya hatte ihn als Menschen gesehen, so, wie er ihn eigentlich nie hatte kennen lernen wollen. Das hatte sein Denken beeinflusst, sein Handeln. Es hatte ihn davon abgehalten, den dunkelhaarigen Mann zu töten. Es hielt ihn nun davon ab, eben diesen Schwarz zu hassen.   
  
"Lasgo lebt...", wisperte er leise, sah auf in die ruhigen, bisher spöttischen Augen, die auch nun keine Veränderung zeigten. Ausschließlich eine der sanft geschwungenen Augenbrauen schraubte sich skeptisch in die Höhe, verlieh dem Orakel etwas Überlegenes. "...und Birman ebenso."  
  
Die zweite Augenbraue gesellte sich dazu, während der Blick des Anderen nichts von seiner Gelassenheit einbüßte. Er hat eine kleine Narbe in der linken Braue, fiel es Aya plötzlich auf. Ein unwichtiges Detail, nichts, woran er sich in zwei Wochen noch erinnern würde, doch jetzt machte es den Schwarz unglaublich menschlich. Plastisch. Er war kein abstraktes Objekt seines Hasses mehr, sondern ein Lebewesen, das Aya interessierte. Das Aya eines genaueren Blickes für würdig hielt.   
  
"Und?" Völlig ruhig intoniert, in einem dunklen, klaren Timbre ohne jeglichen Spott. Crawford gab nicht zu verstehen, ob es ihn wunderte, dass Aya von Birman wusste. Er gab keinen deutlichen Hinweis darauf, dass es ihn traf. Doch wenn er genauer hinhörte, wusste Aya, dass es keineswegs so emotionslos ausgesprochen war. Alleine die Tatsache, dass der omnipräsente Spott fehlte, ließ den rothaarigen Mann am gleichgültigen Ton des Orakels zweifeln.   
  
"Ich weiß, was zwischen Birman und dir passiert ist." Ayas Lippen pressten sich in einer starren Linie aufeinander. Wozu war es nötig gewesen, das zu sagen? Um den anderen Mann seine Demütigung noch einmal vor Augen zu halten, um ihm brühwarm zu erzählen, dass seine traumatischen Erlebnisse bereits die Runde machten? Es war so dumm...  
  
Doch Crawfords Blick verdunkelte sich auch jetzt nicht, sondern wich der allzu typischen Arroganz, die ihm scheinbar wie eine zweite Haut zueigen war. "Das ist schön für dich, Fujimiya...ich hoffe, es bereichert dein Leben." Crawfords Stimme troff nur so vor Ironie, als er grausam lächelte, sich schließlich umwandte und sich von seinem Nemesis wegdrehte.   
  
Aya wollte ihn zurückhalten, nicht einfach so gehen lassen. Er wusste nicht, was er sich erhofft hatte, was er überhaupt dachte, tun zu können, doch das hier war ihm nicht genug. Einfach nicht genug, nach den drei Tagen, nach der Zeit, die sie miteinander verbracht hatten. Doch was sollte er sagen? Fragen, wie es dem Anderen ginge? Nein, sicherlich nicht. Sagen, dass es ihm leid tat? Was sollte ihm leid tun?  
  
Es gab nichts, worüber sie miteinander sprechen konnten, das erkannte er, das wusste er auch schon vorher. Aber woher stammte dann diese unheimliche Verlangen, den älteren Mann nicht einfach so ziehen zu lassen? War es, weil er die Situation kannte und verstand? Weil er wusste, dass Birman sie betrog...sogar mehr als das?  
  
"Die Milch...", holte ihn die dunkle Stimme des Amerikaners aus seinen Gedanken, ließ seinen Kopf hochfahren. Crawford hatte sich schließlich doch umgedreht und taxierte ihn nun ausdruckslos. "...sie ist schlecht."   
  
Wie bitte? Aya brauchte einen Moment, um die Worte überhaupt einzuordnen. Milch? Was für Milch? Sein Blick folgte dem des Orakels und blieb an seinem Einkaufswagen hängen. Er hob zweifelnd seine Augenbraue. Er hatte extra auf das Datum geachtet, als er nach der Palette gegriffen hatte. Die Pakete waren noch mindestens zwei Monate haltbar. Crawford nahm ihn auf den Arm, er meinte es nicht ernst.   
  
"Ist sie das?", gab er gelassen zurück, ließ aber deutlich herausklingen, dass er seinem Gegenüber kein Wort glaubte. Crawford interessierte das allerdings wenig, wie er nun durch ein gleichgültiges Schulterzucken kundtat. Aya fiel erst jetzt die Banalität der Situation auf. Sie...die sie Feinde waren, standen sich in einem Supermarkt gegenüber und Crawford warnte ihn gerade vor saurer Milch, nachdem sie nur wenige Tage in einer Weise miteinander gelebt hatten, die ihrer beider Leben komplett geändert hatten. Normalität, wie sie hier suggeriert wurde, gab es nicht.   
  
Aya runzelte die Stirn. Nein, das hier war noch nicht einmal Realität. In der Realität hätten sie sich niemals so friedlich gegenüber gestanden. Was war dann dies? Absurdität?   
  
Ihm wurde bewusst, dass Crawford sich mit einem ironischen Kopfnicken in Richtung Kasse begeben hatte, weg von ihm, weg von dieser Situation. Doch alles, was Aya machen konnte, war, dem Schwarz hinterher zu starren. Er sah anders aus, als zuvor. Leger, ja, immer noch. Ungewohnt leger, doch irgendwie...ungefährlicher. Verletzter.   
  
Vergewaltigter.   
  
Lasgos Worte kamen ihm wieder in den Sinn. Welch eine Lust es für den älteren Mann bedeutet hatte, den Schwarz zu überwältigen und zu demütigen, in einer der schlimmsten Weisen, die Aya bekannt waren. Er wünschte sich um nichts in der Welt mit Crawford den Platz zu tauschen, doch er empfand Mitleid für das Orakel. Mitleid, das sich fatal auf seinen Hass auswirkte. Natürlich...wenn es dazu kam, würde er den Schwarz töten, ohne zu zweifeln und zu zögern, doch da war nichts mehr, was ihn auch ohne Perser dazu antrieb. Nicht bei Crawford, nicht bei einem Menschen, den er so dermaßen vernichtet gesehen hatte.  
  
Er wusste nicht, was er nun tat, als er seinem Nemesis zur Kasse folgte, schließlich bemerkte, dass dieser sich erwartend am Rand des Bereiches platziert hatte. "Das hat lange gedauert", schlug ihm als einziges entgegen, als er sich neben Crawford anstellte, diesen wortlos anstarrte. Was sollte das? Was bezweckte der ältere Mann mit seinem Verhalten?  
  
Was bezweckte ER SELBST mit seinem Verhalten?  
  
"Was sagt eigentlich Perser dazu, dass du dich mit einem deiner ärgsten Feinde triffst?", holte ihn Crawfords dunkle, ruhige Stimme erneut aus seinen Gedanken und ließ Aya seine Stirn in nachdenkliche Falten legen. "Was soll er schon sagen....er weiß es nicht."  
  
Der Amerikaner fixierte ihn und für einen Augenblick meinte Aya so etwas wie Überraschung in den farbenfrohen Gesichtszügen seines Gegenübers erkennen zu können. Dann jedoch lachte das Orakel schallend, als er spöttisch eine Augenbraue - die vernarbte - hob und seinen Blick in die andere Richtung abschweifen ließ, auf einem Mann mittleren Alters hängen blieb, der gerade Gemüse abwog. "Denkst du, ja? Dieser Mann dort...er hat gerade telefoniert und irgendwem gesagt, dass der sonst so pflichtbewusste Abyssinian sich mit einem abgrundtief bösen Menschen unterhält, anstelle ihn vor den Augen aller hier nieder zu strecken."  
  
Aya folgte wie paralysiert dem Blick des Schwarz und heftete seinen ebenso auf die schmale Gestalt, die sich scheinbar vollkommen desinteressiert abwandte und sich den Teigwaren widmete. Das war doch ein Zufall...dafür hatte er keine Beweise, nicht den geringsten Hinweis. Der Amerikaner konnte ihm alles erzählen....wirklich alles.   
  
"Wenn wir gleich das Geschäft verlassen, wird er uns folgen und in seinem Auto warten, bis du fährst...er wird dir hinterherfahren, feststellen, dass du den Blumenladen ansteuerst und dann seinem Vorgesetzten Bericht erstatten."   
  
"Warum sagst du mir das alles?", erwiderte der rothaarige Weiß, während er seine Waren auf dem breiten Band positionierte, sich drei Tüten aus einer Box unterhalb dessen angelte. Crawfords amüsierter Blick entging ihm dabei vollkommen, genauso wie die Tatsache, dass sich besagter Perseragent ihnen nun näherte, sich gegenüber von ihnen an die nächstgelegene Kasse stellte. Wie unauffällig....  
  
Crawford schüttelte amüsiert seinen Kopf und würdigte den anderen Mann keines Blickes, als er nun seinerseits begann, Waren auf das Band zu legen und die Verkäuferin charmant anlächelte, als sie ihn allzu deutlich anstarrte. Auch wenn seine Gabe ihm dies hier vorher nicht verraten hatte und ihm erst gerade kurze Ausschnitte der Zukunft offenbarte, belustigte ihn das kleine Trauerspiel hier über alle Maßen. Perser hatte anscheinend mehr als ein Auge auf seine Einheiten, genauso wie Takatori....wahrscheinlich waren sie alle schon von ihrem Versagen informiert. Wenn nicht sogar über andere Dinge, wie Abyssinian ihm ja schon gerade schön auf einem Silbertablett dargeboten hatte. Woher er wusste, dass die Beiden noch lebten, war Crawford nicht bekannt. Er würde den Teufel tun und den Weiß fragen, so musste er die grausige Wahrheit einfach als solche akzeptieren.   
  
Aya bezahlte. Unvorsichtigerweise mit Karte, wie Crawford nun feststellte. Auch wenn das Konto sicherlich auf falschem Namen lief und einen unprofessionell Suchenden ins Nirgendwo führte, konnten geübte Agenten sicherlich die Spur desjenigen, auf den die Karte registriert war, aufnehmen und zielsicher verfolgen. Der dunkelhaarige Amerikaner stellte sich mit einem Mal die Frage, wie sein Gegenspieler die ganze Zeit nur hatte überleben können.   
  
Alleine der Gedanke, dass der sonst so tödliche Abyssinian solch grobe Fehler beging, war...amüsierend. Es versüßte ihm die dunklen Neuigkeiten. Genauso, wie etwas anderes ihn nun von seinen bisherigen Gedanken ablenkte. Eine Vision der nahen Zukunft, ein privater Eindruck von dem, was geschehen würde, ließ ihn nun lächeln. Das war nun genau das Richtige für ihn.   
  
Er bezahlte ebenso, doch vorsichtiger Weise mit Bargeld. Nur keine Spuren hinterlassen. Für die Welt existierte er als Brad Crawford nicht. Er war eine der unzähligen Gestalten, die auf der Erde umherwandelten, nichts weiter. Nur in seinem Metier hatte er Macht, war er bekannt und gefürchtet, doch nicht in einem Supermarkt.   
  
Crawford lud seine wöchentlichen Einkäufe in den Wagen und verabschiedete sich dann mit einem Lächeln und strebte dem Ausgang entgegen, bemerkte wie nebenbei, dass sich Aya anscheinend schon auf den Weg nach draußen gemacht hatte, nun vor ihren Autos stand, ihn stumm ansah.   
  
Ach ja....der weiße Porsche.... "Was für ein stilvoller Wagen...", lachte Crawford höhnisch, kümmerte sich dann jedoch um sein eigenes Gefährt, das durch Zufall direkt neben Ayas geparkt war.   
  
Der rothaarige Weiß betrachtete seinen Opponenten für ein paar Augenblicke und ließ schließlich seinen Blick über den weiträumigen Parkplatz schweifen, entdeckte schlussendlich, wonach er gesucht hatte. Der Mann, auf den Crawford ihn aufmerksam gemacht hatte, war ihnen tatsächlich gefolgt, machte sich nun seinerseits auf den Weg zu seinem Wagen, warf kurze, unauffällige Blicke auf die Beiden. Er hatte gar nicht weit weg von ihnen geparkt...  
  
Das konnte doch auch einfach nur Zufall sein...das musste nicht unbedingt etwas zu bedeuten haben. Auch dass der Mann nun die Scheibe hinunterließ....das war Zufall, das musste nicht bedeuten, dass der Mann ein Spion war, das-   
  
"Weißt du, was dich so amüsant macht, Abyssinian?", holte ihn Crawford aus seinen Gedanken und ließ seinen Blick wiederum zum Orakel schweifen, ihn gleichzeitig wie erstarrt stehen bleiben. Woher der Amerikaner die Waffe genommen hatte, wusste er nicht, nur, dass sie nun direkt auf ihn gerichtet war, während ihr Träger verheißungsvoll lächelte und wisperte: "Deine grenzenlose Naivität..."  
  
Aya schluckte unbewusst. Naiv....das war er. Ja...unbewaffnet in der Gegenwart eines Feindes, der ihn nun erschießen würde. Gott....wie sehr hasste er in diesem Augenblick das blutrünstige Schimmern in den Augen des Anderen, als dieser ruhig den Finger um den Abzug spannte und abdrückte.   
  
Er zuckte zusammen, als ein gedämpfter, fast unhörbarer Schuss die Waffe verließ, erwartete den beißen Schmerz und den darauf folgenden, unweigerlichen Tod, doch nichts kam. Nichts außer dem allzu präsenten, diabolischen Lachen, welches seine Sinne verätzte, ihn sich ruckartig umdrehen ließ.   
  
Hinter ihm, regungslos auf das Steuer seines Wagens gefallen, lag der angebliche Agent. Tot. Auf diese Entfernung erschossen. Von CRAWFORD erschossen. Mitten auf diesem Parkplatz! Vor den Augen aller! Nein...., korrigierte sich Aya nach ein paar Momenten. Niemand drehte sich zu ihnen um, niemand schrie und niemand schien Notiz davon genommen zu haben. Ein unbeobachteter Augenblick? Etwa genau abgepasst?  
  
Wie konnte der Schwarz eine solche Tat begehen...einfach so...nur auf den VERDACHT hin, dass dieser Mann...? Ayas Blick glitt wieder zurück zu seinem Nemesis, der nun ruhig und vollkommen gesammelt die Waffe senkte und eiskalt lächelnd erläuterte: "Jeder toter Perseragent ist eine Fliege weniger, die mich stört."  
  
Plötzlich erkannte Aya, was er die ganze Zeit versucht hatte, in den Hintergrund zu drängen. Crawford war böse, abgrundtief böse und daran änderte nichts auch nur das Geringste. Ein Verbrecher, ein schlechter Mensch, ein Monster. Und er selbst war nur Mittel zum Zweck für den Amerikaner, seine Rache zu nehmen. Auch er würde früher oder später mit einer Kugel im Kopf gefunden werden, wenn er nicht aufpasste. Wenn er den anderen Mann nicht schon vorher töten konnte.   
  
Zugegeben, die Chancen darauf standen im Moment wirklich schlecht.   
  
"Soll ich ihm jetzt auch folgen?", merkte er beinahe unhörbar, aber dennoch wütend an, fixierte wütend den älteren Mann um seine Aufmerksamkeit schließlich auf das Opfer im Wagen zu richten. Selbst oder gerade wenn der Mann ein Agent Persers gewesen war, was drohten ihm nun für Konsequenzen? Der Verdacht, einen Verbündeten umgebracht zu haben? Wie sollte er das alles hier erklären, falls es notwendig war? Aya lachte innerlich bitter auf. WENN er dieser Situation überhaupt lebend entkäme. ER war schließlich nicht derjenige, der eine Waffe besaß.  
  
"Aber nein....", lockte ihn die dunkle Stimme Crawfords aus seinen Gedankengängen heraus und ließ geradewegs mit ansehen, wie sein Gegner in aller Seelenruhe besagten Gegenstand sicherte und in die vorgesehene Halterung gleiten ließ. "Wo bliebe denn da der Spaß, hm? Nein....dafür bist du mir zu unwichtig. Ich könnte dich zerquetschen, Abyssinian, hier und jetzt, mit nur einer Hand. Ich könnte dich töten, ja. Aber das wäre für mich nicht interessant, nicht aufregend genug. Wie ich schon sagte, du hast keine Bedeutung für mich."  
  
Aya wusste, dass diese Worte ihn treffen sollten, dass nun Wut in ihm aufkochen musste, die seinen eigenen, persönlichen Hass gegenüber dem älteren Mann entfachte. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah, als er sich nun mit eisiger, tödlicher Ruhe entspannte und sich elegant gegen seinen Porsche lehnte. "Natürlich bin ich unwichtig, Bradley...so unwichtig, dass ich dich zweimal vor Lasgo habe retten müssen, weil du selbst nicht in der Lage warst, dich gegen einen Normalsterblichen zu wehren. Jemandem, der dich zu dem gemacht hat, was du jetzt bist...ein besiegter Mann, der sich von einem einfachen Verbrecher hat ficken lassen."  
  
Auch wenn es kein besonderes Anzeichen von Crawfords Zorn gab, so wusste Aya doch, dass seine Worte ins Schwarze getroffen hatten. Perfekt, zielgenau entfachten sie die Fassungslosigkeit im Inneren des Amerikaners. Die Wut, sich so etwas von seinem scheinbar unwichtigem Gegner sagen lassen zu müssen.   
  
Doch Crawford bedachte ihn nur weiter mit diesem scheinbar immer präsenten, ruhigen Blick, der meist mit Spott durchsetzt, die typische Gesichtsmimik des Orakels zu sein schien. Ohne auf die Provokation des Weiß zu antworten, wandte er sich zu seinem Einkauf um und verlud diesen in seinen Wagen. So, als wenn es zur Normalität gehörte. So, als wenn überhaupt nichts passiert wäre!  
  
Im Nachhinein war es gerade das, was Aya so erzürnte. Dass er keine Regung in dem älteren Mann erzeugen konnte, dass seine Provokation scheinbar einfach so an diesem vorüberzog. "So ist es doch, oder nicht? Du hast es dir selbst zuzuschreiben....warst unaufmerksam, überheblich, Dachtest, dir konnte keiner auch nur das Wasser reichen. Doch Lasgo hat es geschafft, hat dich überwältigt und das gleich zweimal. Ich sage dir eins, Schwarz. Er wird es wieder tun. Er wird dich aufspüren und dich vernichten. Warum? Weil du schwach bist! Ohne deine Gabe bist du nichts! Dreck! Ein niemand!", spie er im zornigen Tenor hervor, durchtränkte jedes seiner Worte mit lange aufgestautem Hass. Es tat gut, den anderen Mann zu verletzen, ihm die Verantwortung an dieser grausigen Tat aufzubürden, obwohl er genau wusste, dass es niemals Crawfords Schuld gewesen war.   
  
Anscheinend zeigten seine Worte nun endlich Wirkung, als besagtes Orakel sich allmählich umdrehte, mit einem immer noch ruhigen Gesichtsausdruck und dem letzten Paket Cornflakes in der Hand den Kopf zur Seite neigte und seinen Nemesis eindringlich betrachtete. "Natürlich bin ich es in Schuld", erwiderte er nonchalant und ließ seine Finger über die Lasche der Packung gleiten. "Es war mein Fehler, dass ich überhaupt existiere ist mein Versagen. Genauso wie es deine alleinige Schuld ist, dass deine Eltern tot sind und deine Schwester im Koma liegt. Sag...wie geht es ihr? Lebt sie noch? Oder hast du sie nun auch schon auf dem Gewissen, hm? Wärest du nicht gewesen, Ran, wären sie alle noch am Leben."  
  
Bevor Aya auch nur IRGENDETWAS sagen konnte, hatte der Schwarz die Cornflakes auf den Beifahrersitz geworfen und war eingestiegen, während er ihn mit einen letzten, schweigsamen Blick bedachte und schließlich ohne noch etwas zu sagen abfuhr. Ihn zurückließ. Ihm keine Chance gab, die Situation weiter eskalieren zu lassen.   
  
Was auch gut so war, denn Aya hätte in diesem Moment nichts lieber getan, als dem Schwarz seine Finger um den Hals zu legen und abzudrücken. Ihn in Stücke zu reißen, ihm Schmerzen zuzufügen, ihn zu vernichten. Das war es, wonach es ihm brennend begehrte.   
  
Er sah dem sich langsam entfernenden Wagen hinterher, ließ den unbändigen Zorn allmählich in die hinterste Ecke seines Gedächtnisses verschwinden, als er sich zurücklehnte, die Augen schloss und sich verzweifelt fragte, wie es denn nun weitergehen sollte.   
  
~~~~~~  
  
by Coco 


	7. Dfg7

A/N: Hallo zusammen! Ja...ich weiß. Der neue Teil hat viel zu lange gedauert. DOCH....es war ja auch zu heiß dafür...nun aber hat meteorologisch gesehen der Herbst angefangen und damit ist meine Lust zu schreiben auch wieder vorhanden. Bunte Blätter, grauer Himmel, länger werdende Nächte....alles wunderbar. ^_^  
  
Dank geht dieses Mal an Caro, Loul, Need, Koji-chan, Ne-chan und Gadre-el!^_^ Ebenso Dank an Caron für das schnelle Beta, auch wenn ich mich in zwei Hauptpunkten dieses Mal nicht daran gehalten habe.   
  
Also dann, viel Spaß beim Lesen und happy C&Cing!   
  
~~**~~  
  
"Wir wissen nicht, wie lange das nun schon so geht, aber wir vermuten, dass es seit letzter Mission ist. Alle Informationen über Ayas Handlungen weisen deutlich darauf hin, dass er bestochen wurde und damit seinen Auftrag nicht dem Vertrag entsprechend erfüllt hat. Eine Zielperson leben zu lassen und nachher sogar noch Kontakt mit ihr zu halten, ist Verrat der schlimmsten Sorte. Nichts, was Perser so einfach durchgehen lassen kann."   
  
Birman ließ ihre Worte für einen Moment sinken, betrachtete die Gesichter der übrigen drei Weiß mit Wohlwollen. Sie waren entsetzt über den "Verrat" ihres Freundes, über dessen abrupten Meinungswechsel. Sie glaubten ihr, als sie ihnen sagte, dass es Aya war, der freiwillig zu seinem Opfer gekommen war, um ihm einen Handel vorzuschlagen.   
  
Auch wenn sie den älteren Mann nie gesehen hatten, so glaubten sie ihr, ohne, dass sie ihnen das Videoband gezeigt hatte. Die damalige Mission war einzig und allein für Aya bestimmt gewesen und das aus gutem Grund. Doch anstelle sich an Crawford zu rächen, wie sie es erst angenommen hatte, zeigte der seinem Hass sonst so sklavisch ergebene Abyssinian unerwartete Gnade und Milde. Für den Mann, der seine Familie auf dem Gewissen hatte.   
  
  
  
Sie hatte ihm einen Gefallen tun, ihn schließlich von Lasgos und ihrer Absicht überzeugen wollen, doch so ging es nicht. Nicht, wenn Aya sich gegen sie auflehnte. Nicht, wenn er sich ihnen verweigerte. So war sein Wissen über ihre Verbindung zu Lasgo zu gefährlich, als dass sie ihn ohne etwas dagegen zu unternehmen weiter leben lassen konnte. Und was war da besser, als ihn von Weiß erledigen zu lassen?  
  
"Vielleicht wird er dazu gezwungen...", holte der Jüngste, Bombay, sie aus ihren Gedanken und ließ sie gespielt nachdenklich aufsehen. Sie kräuselte ihre Stirn, vertuschte somit den wahren Mittelpunkt ihres Interesses. Omi Tsukiyono...Takatoris direkter Verwandter und Persers Sohn. Ein kleiner, dummer Junge ohne eigenes Leben, dazu aufgezogen, zu töten und zu dienen. Er würde ihr niemals abtrünnig werden, genauso wenig wie er niemals aufhören würde, an den Sieg des Guten in der Welt zu glauben.   
  
Lasgo hatte sich des Jungen bemächtigt, aus einfacher Lust an einem nächtlichen Stelldichein. Anscheinend war es sehr anregend gewesen, eine willkommene Abwechslung zum eigentlichen Vorhaben des älteren Mannes. Auch wenn dieser ihm gewachsene Bettgefährten bevorzugte, hatte er die zärtlichen Stunden mit dem jungen Weiß genossen, wie Omi auch. Vergewaltigung war eben nicht immer das Richtige.   
  
Bei Crawford allerdings schon.   
  
Birman lächelte unbewusst, als sie sich die wenigen Bilder des Schwarz in Erinnerung rief. Wie er vor ihr lag, hilflos, allem beraubt, seiner Würde, seinem Stolz, seiner freien Entscheidung. Wie er von ach so schwachen Menschen missbraucht wurde. Ihr Teil an der Vergewaltigung war gering gewesen, doch das würde sich noch ändern. Lasgo und sie selbst waren noch lange nicht fertig mit ihrem Opfer, noch lange nicht...  
  
Sie würden ihre Netze spinnen und langsam aber sicher die Fäden zuziehen. Ein Mosaikstein nach dem anderen würde sich zu einem Gesamtbild zusammenfügen und schließlich kein Entkommen ermöglichen. Jeder der hier Anweseden würde seinen Teil zu ihrem Endsieg beitragen und sie - wenn auch unbewusst - bei der systematischen Zerstörung von Schwarz unterstützen.   
  
"Birman?" Ach ja....man erwartete eine Antwort von ihr. Dummes Weiß...alle miteinander. Sie waren Marionetten, nichts weiter als Befehle in dumpfer Art und Weise auszuführen. Zu töten wie willige Schoßhunde, die nach langersehnten Blut lechzten. Sie ahnten noch nicht einmal, welches Spiel sie trieb. Nicht in Ansätzen...  
  
"Nein...ich denke nicht. Aber Perser hat angeordnet, dass ihr ihn beobachtet, auf eventuelle Auffälligkeiten achtet, die sich an seinem Verhalten zeigen. Wir können es uns nicht leisten, einen so fähigen Mann wie Aya zu verlieren, daher wollen wir ganz sicher sein, dass er uns auch wirklich hintergeht. Youji, ich möchte, dass du während eurer Missionen ein Auge auf ihn hast, ganz einfach, weil du am Nächsten mit ihm zusammenarbeitest. Omi, du beschattest ihn, wenn er abends weggeht oder generell das Haus verlässt. Zusätzlich überprüfst du seine Spuren im Internet, welche Nummern er angerufen hat, wer ihn angepiept hat, etc.. Ich habe vollstes Vertrauen in dich."   
  
Sie machte eine kleine, bedeutungsvolle Pause um ihre Worte besser wirken zu lassen. Die Idee, Aya von Weiß überwachen zu lassen, war fantastisch gewesen. Sie musste nur ein paar wenige, gefälschte Details einstreuen, dort ein Telefongespräch mit Lasgo hinzudichten, hier eine Begegnung arrangieren und schnell würde aus dem stolzen Anführer von Weiß ein abtrünniger Agent werden. So einfach war das.   
  
"Aber warum sollte er Perser denn überhaupt verraten haben? Wieso ausgerechnet Aya?", warf Ken kopfschüttelnd ein und nippte gedankenverloren an seinem Früchtetee. Birman rümpfte angeekelt die Nase. Der süßliche Geruch widerte sie an, genauso wie die Person, die ihn trank. Wie natürlich jeder aus diesem Team hatte auch er seine persönliche, tragische Vergangenheit Der arme, betrogene Fußballer und sein verräterischer, bester Freund. Was für eine rührende Geschichte....Birman interessierte sie einen Dreck. Er funktionierte und das war wichtig.   
  
"Das wissen wir eben nicht, daher müssen wir es herausfinden." Natürlich eine glatte Lüge, aber nichts, was Weiß je wissen musste. "Ich verabschiede mich, meine Herren. Ich hoffe, dass ihr den Auftrag zu Persers Zufriedenheit erfüllt, auch wenn es für euch schwer ist, gegen einen Freund vorzugehen."  
  
Birman hielt es nicht für nötig, die abschließenden Worte von Weiß zu hören, also verabschiedete sie sich mit einem knappen Nicken und stieg die schmale Treppe zum Erdgeschoss empor. Wieder ein paar seidige Fäden gespannt, die das Netz ergänzen würden.   
  
~~**~~  
  
Ihm war nicht danach, nach Hause zu fahren. Er wollte sich ganz einfach nicht seinem Team stellen, ihren Blicken und gedanklichen Fragen. Nicht nachdem, was gerade vorgefallen war.   
  
Er hatte gemordet, war auf Weiß getroffen, hatte Dinge erfahren, die er vielleicht vorher schon vermutet hatte, die ihm jetzt jedoch kalte Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließen.   
  
Wie konnte er nur eine Sekunde lang glauben, dass sowohl Lasgo als auch Birman in den Flammen umgekommen waren? Ja...für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte er sich dieser Illusion hingegeben, hatte gehofft, dass er in Sicherheit wäre, doch dem war nicht so. Seine Gabe zeigte ihm die Zukunft nicht, doch er war sich sicher, dass es nichts Gutes sein würde.   
  
Crawford ließ seinen Wagen schließlich auf einem unscheinbaren Parkplatz ausrollen und fuhr sich mit den Händen müde über seine schmerzenden Gesichtszüge. Das war nicht gut...das war gar nicht gut. Um ehrlich zu sein jagten ihm diese Neuigkeiten Schauer des Unwohlseins durch seinen Körper, wenn nicht sogar mehr als das. Das Wissen, dass die beiden lebten, ließ nicht zu, das Geschehene hinter sich zu lassen und zu vergessen. Dass er es überhaupt in Erwägung zog, ein normales Leben zu führen.   
  
Rache. DAS Wort in den ziellos umherirrenden Gedankensträngen. Rache. Blut. Gewalt. Vernichtung. Tod. Folter. Er war mächtig, nun, da alles wieder beim Alten war. Nun, da sein Team wieder um ihn herum funktionierte. Er konnte den älteren Mann auch ohne seine Gabe besiegen, das wusste er.   
  
Er war stark, das war ihm bewusst.   
  
Er war unbesiegbar, das war ihm schon in die Wiege gelegt worden.  
  
Er war der geborene Anführer, niemand nahm ihm das.   
  
Dennoch hatte man ihn vergewaltigt. Zweimal. Hieß das denn nicht, dass er schwach war? Dass er kein Mann war? Dass er die Rolle des Anführers zu Unrecht inne hatte? Er war nicht in der Lage, sich selbst zu verteidigen, wie sollte es dann erst mit seinem Team funktionieren?  
  
Crawford schloss erbittert die Augen und presste seine Handballen gegen die gesenkten Lider. Nein...solche Gedanken durfte er nicht haben. Er durfte nicht an dem zweifeln, was er tat. Einfach vergessen, einfach hinter sich lassen, das war das Richtige, das Einzige, was er tun konnte, um die Ereignisse der letzten Tage zu verarbeiten.   
  
Wie schön doch die Theorie war...so vollkommen anders als die Praxis.   
  
Er musste aufstehen! Musste hier raus! Die geräumige Weite des Wagens schien ihm plötzlich um ein Vielfaches zu eng, als er hastig den Schlüssel aus der Zündung zog und geradewegs aus dem Wagen stolperte. Ja...hier war es besser, hier ließ sich das abrupte Herzklopfen wieder unter Kontrolle bringen.   
  
Er hörte sich selbst, wie er gewaltsam nach Luft schnappte und sich zitternd an sein Auto lehnen musste. Was war das? Woher kam diese plötzliche Panik? Es war doch alles in Ordnung. Er war doch Herr der Lage, vollkommen in Kontrolle. Wieso dann eine solche Reaktion?  
  
Er wusste es nicht, oder versuchte es vielmehr ganz einfach zu verdrängen. Er war zuhause, in Sicherheit.   
  
Dieses Zuhause stellte im Moment jedoch nicht ihr gemeinsames Anwesen da, sondern seine private, bisher unentdeckte Errungenschaft. Laut Schuldig würde es wohl ein Schrebergarten sein, doch Crawford wusste, das kleine Stück Land, welches er sich zugelegt hatte, verdiente diesen Namen nicht. Sicherlich, es war mit weitläufigem, verwinkelten Garten und sich anschließendem, zweistöckigem Holzpavillon ähnlich aufgebaut, doch er hatte sich ausschließlich auf den Anbau von Blumen und Pflanzen spezialisiert und nicht auf Gemüse.   
  
Rosensträucher säumten nun seinen kleinen, kieseligen Weg, den er entlang schritt. Sie alle waren dank des Wassermangels nicht mehr in ihrer ursprünglichen Pracht anzutreffen, sondern starrten ihn aus traurigen, bräunlichen Blüten an. Eine Schande, doch unumgänglich. Er hatte damit gerechnet, hatte seinen Auftrag mit eingeplant. Was er jedoch nicht vorausgesehen hatte, war die ungewollte, erzwungene Verlängerung seines Aufenthaltes, dessen Früchte ihm nun mehr als deutlich bewusst waren.   
  
Er würde sich die nächsten Tage erst einmal darum kümmern müssen, all das hier wieder herzustellen, um Ordnung in seine private Oase zu bringen. Aber das war gut, lenkte es ihn doch von den anderen Gedanken ab, die sich so störend auf seine Konzentration auswirkten.   
  
Crawford inspizierte kurz den mächtigen Kirschbaum zu seiner Rechten. Ein spät Tragender, der, im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Pflanzen, sehr genügsam im Wasserhaushalt war und dementsprechend wenig Früchte verloren hatte bisher. Er zupfte eine der vielen Kirschen aus ihrer Umklammerung und kostete sie vorsichtig. Nicht zu süß, nicht zu bitter, angenehm fleischig. Ja...genauso mochte er sie.   
  
Er musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als er daran dachte, wie misstrauisch Schuldig und Nagi ihn beäugen würden, wenn er, wie jedes Jahr, mit zwei Eimern voller Kirschen auftauchen und sie ohne Kommentar waschen und zum Verzehr hinstellen würde. Nagi hatte ihn mehrmals danach gefragt, doch er hatte nie darauf geantwortet. Wie gesagt, es ging seine Teamkollegen nicht das Geringste an.   
  
Aber die Kirschen aßen sie gerne!  
  
Crawfords Blick wanderte zu der uralten Eiche, die wie ein ewiger, stummer Wächter das Haus bewachte, es vor neugierigen Blicken abschirmte. Ein Meer von roten, gelben und braunen Blättern bedeckte um diese Jahreszeit den mächtigen Stamm, wiegte sich sanft im kühlen Oktoberwind. Ein angenehm untermalendes Rauschen drang an seine Ohren und ließ seinen Gedanken für einen Moment zurückschweifen zu jenen drei Tagen.   
  
Auch dort hatte er das Rauschen der Bäume vernommen, hatte sich gänzlich der beruhigenden Wirkung dessen hingegeben, während er versucht hatte, das Geschehene wenigstens in die letzte Ecke seines bewussten Denkens zu verbannen. Es war ihm nicht gelungen, dafür hatte er eine äußerst interessante Entdeckung gemacht, wie er nun feststellte. Ran, nein...AYA Fujimiya, Weiß´ Abyssinian, wie er ohne sein Katana im normalen Leben zurechtkam.   
  
Oder auch nicht, wie er wundervoll hatte beobachten können.   
  
Was Crawford jedoch wirklich erzürnte, war die Tatsache, dass ihm seine Gabe schließlich gezeigt hatte, was mit seinem Feind geschah, also an sich völlig unwichtige Details. Was interessierte es ihn, ob der rothaarige Weiß nun in Flammen aufging oder in den Fluten seiner Badewanne verschwand? Das war ihm vollkommen egal im Vergleich zu seinem eigenen Schicksal. Und genau das war ihm wiederum nicht gezeigt worden.   
  
Auch eine Sache, die ihn in diesem Moment Sorgen bereitete. Er war noch nie ganz Herr seiner Kraft gewesen, besonders dann nicht, wenn er nicht vollkommen im Gleichgewicht mit sich selbst war. Aber nun schien seine gesamte innere Balance dermaßen durcheinander geraten zu sein, dass er seine Gabe nicht mehr vernünftig gebrauchen konnte. Alle wichtigen Details blieben ihm solange verborgen, bis sie passierten. Das war neu für ihn und äußerst unangenehm.   
  
Aber vielleicht brauchte es einfach seine Zeit um auszuheilen, wie gewisse andere Dinge ebenso....  
  
Crawford lauschte dem leisen Knirschen seiner Sohlen, als er auf das Haus zusteuerte, kurz davor stehen blieb und seinen Blick über die efeubewachsene Fassade gleiten ließ. Weinrote Ranken, die das sonst dunkle Holz nun beinahe komplett verbargen. Auch Arbeit, die auf ihn zukam. Efeu, ein Parasit unter den Gewächsen, wucherte schnell unkontrolliert, wenn man sich nicht regelmäßig um die Pflege kümmerte. All das, was nun die großen Panoramafenster des Erdgeschosses im Pavillon verbarg, musste weg.   
  
Mit einem ergebenen Seufzen schloss er auf und betrat seine persönliche Ruheinsel. Das Besondere daran war der steinerne Eingansbereich, sowie eigentlich das gesamte Erdgeschoss. Mit orientalischen Mustern und Skulpturen verziert, mutete es an, wie ein altes, arabisches Badehaus. In sich harmonische Muster aus handgeschnitztem, robustem Holz, farbenfrohe Wände, kalter, bräunlich durchzogener Marmor, all das kennzeichnete diesen einzelnen, durchgehenden Raum.   
  
Was hier nicht so deutlich zur Geltung kam, war der achteckige Grundriss des Hauses, doch das störte Crawford nicht, ganz im Gegenteil. Er wusste ja, dass es im zweiten Stock dafür umso deutlicher ins Auge stach. Hier jedoch zog das riesige, in den Marmor eingelassene Schwimmbecken die ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Es war ebenso klassisch arabisch, wie der gesamte Raum an sich und genau das, was Crawford sich vorgestellt hatte. Einfach wundervoll. Sein persönliches Paradies, seine Oase zum Entspannen und Abschalten.   
  
Alleine schon die Luft...frisch, leicht salzen und definitiv kühl...eine Atmosphäre, die Crawford oft Schauer des Wohlbehagens über den ganzen Körper sandte. Im Moment entspannte ihn diese stille Friedfertigkeit und ließ ihn ein wenig in dem Hochgefühl schwelgen, das ihn immer durchströmte, wenn er es getan hatte.   
  
Wenn er einen Menschen umgebracht hatte.   
  
Wozu verneinen, wenn er sich dafür nicht zu schämen brauchte? Ja, er liebte es, zu töten. Leben zu nehmen. Zu vernichten. Das, was er gerade eben getan hatte, war erholsam und befreiend zugleich gewesen. Zu sehen, wie ein minimaler Streifen Blut aus der Kopfschusswunde des Agenten lief, wie sein Körper kein Anzeichen von Leben mehr in sich barg... Fantastisch! Er hätte sich den Mann gerne von nahem angesehen, hätte gerne gefühlt, wie sein Puls schwächer und schwächer wurde, doch das hätte ihm zuviel Aufmerksamkeit eingebracht und das wollte Crawford nicht.   
  
Im Endeffekt war dies nun auch nicht von Bedeutung. Der Mann war tot und verschaffte ihm damit ein paar wenige Augenblicke des Glücks. Crawford seufzte und begab sich leise summend nach oben, um dort einen weitläufigen Blick über die zweite Etage zu werfen. Auch hier war noch alles in Ordnung. Was sollte denn auch geschehen sein?  
  
Er streifte mit den Augen über die dunkle, ornamental verzierte Beschaffenheit der Wände. Orientalisch. Das würde jedem Beobachter sofort ins Auge stechen, wenn er diesen Raum sah. Ebenso wie ein Stockwerk tiefer dominierten hier kunstvolle Schnitzereien, verspielte wie anmutende Muster an den dunkelroten Wänden. Die rund nach oben zusammenlaufende Decke war mit schweren, ebenso farbigen Brokatstoff ausstaffiert und lief schließlich in einem kleinen Kreis zusammen, welcher das einzige Fenster dieses Raumes darstellte.   
  
Das verglaste Dach. Sozusagen eine Kuppel von einem oder anderthalb Metern, so genau wusste Crawford es nicht mehr. Direkt darunter stand das Bett, eine weit ausladende, herrschaftliche Lagerstätte, prunkvoll ausgestattet mit Seiden- und ebenso Brokatkissen, auf denen im fahlen Sonnenlicht feinste Stickereien schimmerten.   
  
In einer Wand war ein Kamin eingelassen, der Boden davor nicht mit dicken Perserteppichen gesäumt wie der Rest des Gemaches, sondern mit groben Stein versehen.   
  
Crawford atmete tief ein, sog die Luft in seine Lungen. Schwacher Yasminduft umgab ihn und legte sich nun entgültig wie Balsam auf seine aufgescheuchte Seele, ließ ihn nun wirklich zu Ruhe kommen, als er sich auf das Bett gleiten ließ und allem um sich herum entfloh.   
  
Vollkommene, stille Ruhe.  
  
Dennoch zwang er sich gleichsam dazu, zu erinnern. An das, was geschehen war. An den Moment, wo sein Abstieg begonnen hatte. Er rief sich alles noch einmal in sein Gedächtnis, sein Auftreten, Lasgo, seine Ahnungslosigkeit und schließlich das Armageddon. Seine persönliche Hölle aus Schmerz, Vergewaltigung und vollkommener Machtlosigkeit. Hilflos, das war er gewesen, als Lasgo ihn überrumpelt hatte, als er sich selbst gegen normalsterbliche Fesseln nicht wehren konnte. Handschellen, die sie ihm angelegt hatten, hielten ihn davon ab, dem älteren Mann die Kehle herauszureißen.   
  
Kalter, schwerer Stahl, der sich ungefragt in seine Haut schnitt, als er sich gegen die massigen Wachleute Lasgos gewehrt hatte, doch bald erkennen musste, dass er nicht den Hauch einer Chance besaß. Ein schrecklicher Moment. Aber einer, den er bis zu dem Zeitpunkt noch zu händeln wusste. Gewalt gegen ihn war nicht das Problem. Schmerz auch nicht. Wer austeilen konnte, der musste ebenso einstecken, auch wenn das Prinzip des Einsteckens auf ihn meist nicht zutraf. Er war der geborene Sieger, ein Mann von absoluter Macht, der sich niemandem unterordnete.   
  
Crawford war in seinem bisherigen Leben selten ängstlich oder gar entsetzt gewesen, doch der ältere Mann wusste, wie er derlei Gefühle aus seinen Opfer herausholen konnte. Wie er sie Stück für Stück aus seinem hilflosen Gegenüber herausriss, sich allem bemächtigte, was diesen ausmachte.   
  
Ja...er hatte sie erfahren, die vollkommene Demütigung, die Entmenschlichung. Nackt, entblößt, ohne Würde und Selbstbestimmung hatte er vor ihm gelegen und musste das über sich ergehen lassen, was in ihm qualvollen, sinnlosen Widerstand hervorrief. Die körperlichen Schmerzen waren schlimm gewesen, ja. Weitaus schlimmer als alles andere zuvor. Doch die geistigen Qualen, die ihn seitdem immer noch heimsuchten, waren um ein Vielfaches schlimmer.   
  
Wenn er es sich ehrlich eingestand, wusste er, dass er die Erinnerungen nicht einfach auslöschen konnte. Die Wut und den Hass ebenso wie Angst und Verzweiflung gepaart mit Zweifeln und dem Wunsch zu sterben. Ja...unglaublich aber wahr. Für einen Moment hatte er sich gewünscht, mit samt der Basis in die Luft zu gehen. Besser das, als noch einmal durch diese Tortur zu gehen. Doch dann war ja sein strahlender Ritter in glänzender Rüstung erschienen und hatte die holde Maid gerettet.   
  
Crawford musste amüsiert lachen. Der sonst so schwache Abyssinian hatte ausgerechnet IHM das Leben gerettet. Seinem Erzfeind, dem Mann, auf dessen Rechnung die Morde an seiner Familie gingen. Auch wenn er nie wirklich Hand an die Bombe gelegt hatte, welche die Beiden tötete, so hatte er doch den Auftrag von Takatori angenommen und alles andere vorbereitet. Und dafür hasste ihn der rothaarige Wildfang.   
  
Aber er hatte ihn nicht getötet und ihn auch nicht Lasgo überlassen. Auch wenn Crawford dem keine große Bedeutung zumaß, so interessierte ihn das "warum" schon. Vielleicht war es einfach ein Schock für den unschuldigen Weiß zu sehen, wie grausam ein Mensch sein oder wie sehr man einen sonst arroganten Killer erniedrigen konnte. Vielleicht war Birmans Verrat einfach zuviel für Abyssinian gewesen...  
  
Diese verdammte Hure. Er würde sie töten, ganz langsam. Sie leiden lassen, um schließlich ihr Betteln um Erlösung nicht zu erhören. Sie dachte, sie hätte über ihn gesiegt? Nie im Leben...im Gegenteil. Nun hatte sie einen der mächtigsten Feinde, die sie sich hatte machen können. Und Crawford war ganz und gar nicht fantasielos, was das Quälen anging.   
  
Er reckte sich genussvoll und pfläzte sich in die weichen Kissen. Wie gut es doch tat, zuhause zu sein. In trügerischer Sicherheit. Doch es war später noch genug Zeit, blutige Pläne über die Zerstörung von Weiß und Kritiker zu entwerfen. Nun wollte er einfach nichts denken, sondern nur ruhen. Keinen Gedanken mehr an die Zeit bei Lasgo.   
  
Einfach nur ruhen...   
  
~~**~~  
  
Er stellte unsanft seine Kaffeetasse ab und rieb sich müde die Augen. Gott...zuwenig Schlaf und zuviel Sex forderten auch irgendwann einmal ihren Tribut und ließen ihn sich nun wackelig auf einen der unbequemen Küchenstühle niederfallen. Auch wenn das nicht das Einzige war, was ihm Probleme bereitete. Aya war wieder da, brachte ungewöhnlich schlechte Laune mit und nun kam auch noch Birman mit der ungeheuren Nachricht, eben jener Mann wäre ihnen abtrünnig geworden. Youji glaubte ihr das nicht, das stand fest. Aya war bisher immer bei der Sache gewesen und hatte für Gerechtigkeit gekämpft, da würde ihn eine einfache Mission nicht aus der Bahn werfen.   
  
Eben dieser kam nun von ihrem allwöchentlichen Einkauf wieder und parkte seinen Wagen in der geräumigen Garage, um mit voll beladenen Armen die Küche zu betreten und Youji selbst wütend anzufunkeln. Was es auch war, das seine schlechte Laune hervorgerufen hatte...es war noch einmal in Erscheinung getreten und hatte diese noch verschlimmert. Um einiges, dem mordlustigem Blick nach, der ihn nun traf.   
  
"Wie wäre es, wenn du dich mal an den Haushaltsplan hältst, anstelle dich herumzutreiben, Kudou? Oder geht einkaufen über deine Intelligenzgrenzen?"  
  
Oha. Der Schlag unter die Gürtellinie. Na da stimmte doch etwas gewaltig nicht. "Probleme Fujimiya? Wenn ja, lass sie an dem aus, der sie verursacht. Ich bin ausnahmsweise unschuldig, Sweetheart."   
  
Aya ließ sich nicht herab, darauf zu antworten, sondern stellte allzu deutlich die prall gefüllte Tüte auf die Anrichte und verschwand erneut, um schließlich den Rest zu holen. Stirnrunzelnd machte sich Youji daran, die vor ihm liegenden Lebensmittel auszupacken und in ihre Vorratsschränke zu räumen. Dass Aya mit Leichenbittermiene auftrat, war ihm nicht neu. Daran hatte er sich schon längst gewöhnt. Aber dass der rothaarige Mann so offene Wut zeigte, war doch ungewöhnlich und zeugte davon, dass etwas wirklich nicht stimmte. Die Frage war nur, was genau.   
  
Youji fuhr abrupt zusammen, als direkt neben ihm die zweite, wuchtige Einkaufstasche auf ihrer Arbeitsfläche aufschlug, untermalt mit einem melodisch diabolischem Grollen. Er sah überrascht auf und wurde einen Moment lang von einem zornigen, tiefmaliziösem Blick niedergeworfen, bevor er seine eigenen Schilde hochziehen konnte und sich sein Gesicht mit der so typischen Maske des charmanten Lächelns überzog.   
  
"Kein Grund, mich umzubringen, Aya...sag mir lieber, was dir quergeht."  
  
Wie erwartet, bekam er keine Antwort, sondern musste mit ansehen, wie besagter Mann ihre Sachen fachgerecht und mit äußerster Brutalität verstaute, ihn dabei keines Blickes mehr würdigte und anschließend ohne auch nur einen Ton zu sagen, in seine Räume verschwand, dabei der Geräuschkulisse einer zornigen Herde von brunftigen Nashörnern beängstigend ähnelte.   
  
Der ältere Weiß seufzte. Ich hoffe, du erkennst das Opfer irgendwann einmal an, Fujimiya, fauchte er in Gedanken, begab sich dann jedoch hinauf in die Höhle des Löwen. Zeit, nun mal mit allen Zweifeln aufzuräumen und dem Hitzkopf Manieren beizubringen. Aya würde sich noch wundern, wenn er mit ihm fertig war...  
  
Ohne anzuklopfen betrat er das Zimmer des Jüngeren und schlug mit einem lauten Ruck die Tür hinter sich zu, erwiderte den hasserfüllten Blick Ayas mit cooler Lässigkeit. "Lass dich nicht stören, Fujimiya. Ich bin nur hergekommen, um mit dir zu reden."  
  
"Raus." Wut, mühsam unterdrückt, schlug ihm mit diesem einzigen Wort entgegen, ließ ihn jedoch nur spöttisch lächeln. So nicht. Das hatte er schon viel zu oft erleben müssen, als dass er nun nicht dagegen gefeit wäre.   
  
"Nein." Youji wusste, das brachte Aya nun beinahe zum Überkochen, doch es war ihm egal. Er wollte Antworten. Klare, ehrliche Antworten. Das war doch nicht zuviel verlangt, oder?   
  
Für den jungen Vulkan hier scheinbar schon, denn Aya schien so ganz und gar nicht geneigt zu sein, auch nur irgendeine Frage zu beantworten.  
  
Doch anstelle ihn anzugreifen, drehte sich Aya wortlos um und kehrte Youji seinen Rücken zu. Die Ignoriertaktik also...gut. Damit konnte er umgehen, das kannte er wie alles andere auch schon.   
  
Mit einem Ruck packte er Aya an der Schulter und riss ihn zu sich herum, brachte den rothaarigen Mann damit ins gewaltsame Stolpern. "Schluss mit den Spielchen, Aya. Ich will Antworten und du wirst sie mir gefälligst geben!", zischte er dunkel und stieß den immer noch zu überraschten Mann grob an die gegenüberliegende Wand.   
  
"Was soll das?!" Ah, schon mal eine minimale Regung in der Persona des Anderen, das war ja wunderbar. Gleichsam mit der Sprache schienen auch die Lebensgeister des Jüngeren erwacht zu sein, als er sich wütend vom kalten Gestein abstieß und auf Youji losging. "Hast du IRGENDEIN Problem, Kudou? Kannst du mich nicht EINFACH nur in Ruhe lassen? Ist das ZUVIEL verlangt?!"  
  
Youji packte Ayas Faust, bevor sie einen glatten Treffer in seinem Gesicht landen konnte und verdrehte seinem Gegenüber zielgenau den daran hängenden Arm, brachte ihn somit völlig aus dem Konzept und ließ ihm selbst Zeit, in einigen wenigen Augenblicken sein weiteres Handeln zu überdenken. Aya musste sich beruhigen, das stand außer Frage. Natürlich...es gab eine Möglichkeit, die er allerdings als allerletzte in Betracht zog, da sie garantiert blutig endete.   
  
Aber gut, Opfer mussten gebracht werden. Mit einem Ruck schleuderte er den sich fauchend wehrenden Abyssinian gegen dessen Bettpfosten, erntete dafür ein fluchendes Aufstöhnen und zog in einer einzigen, geschmeidigen Bewegung den Draht aus seiner Uhr. Wie gut, dass er sie immer bei sich trug. Wie gut, dass er immer für den Eventualfall vorbereitet war.   
  
Mit gewohnter Präzision schlang sich das Silber um sein Opfer, würgte ihn dieses Mal jedoch nicht zu Tode, sondern hielt ihn mit seinen Handgelenken etwas oberhalb des Kopfes bewegungslos am eisernen Pfosten.  
  
Aya wurde sich nun auch bewusst, was sich sein Teamkamerad erlaubt hatte und schrie wuterfüllt auf, während er sich mit aller Macht gegen die Fesseln stemmte, sich dabei nach und nach die empfindliche Haut aufschlitzte. Doch Youji dachte nicht daran, den anderen Mann davon abzuhalten, sich selbst wehzutun, nein. Er hielt Aya für klug genug, dass dieser es selbst irgendwann bemerkte. Oder dass er zu erschöpft wurde, um noch weiteren Widerstand zu leisten.   
  
Doch dieser beachtete ihn gar nicht, sondern konzentrierte sich einzig und allein darauf, seinen drahtigen Fesseln zu entkommen. Ein sinnloses Unterfangen, wie Youji wusste. Aber gut...er hatte Zeit. Die beiden Kleinen arbeiteten unten im Laden, sie würden sie, oder vor allen Dingen Aya, nicht hören. Perfekt.   
  
Youji ließ sich vorsichtig auf den Schreibtischstuhl sinken und fingerte an einem der Kugelschreiber herum. Er gab Aya....fünf Minuten. Fünf Minuten, bevor sich der rothaarige Mann ausgetobt hatte und er mit ihm reden konnte. So surreal diese Situation, so ungewöhnlich ein völlig unbeherrschter Aya auch war, so genau wusste Youji nun, was er wollte.   
  
"Birman war hier, während du eingekauft hast, Aya", warf er ruhig in den Raum und wartete auf die Reaktion seines Gegenübers, die sich langsam, aber dennoch stetig zu formen begann. Der rothaarige Mann gab zunächst seinen ermüdenden und aussichtslosen Kampf gegen den stählernen Gegner auf, fixierte dann seine hasserfüllten Augen auf den, der die fatalen Worte ausgesprochen hatte um schließlich schon fast animalisch zu zischen.   
  
"Na UND? Rechtfertig das DAS hier, Kudou?!", traf den blonden Weiß ein Schwall eisiger, verächtlicher Worte, ließ ihn innerlich frösteln, während Aya demonstrativ seine Hände nach vorne ruckte.   
  
"Nein, tut es nicht", entgegnete Youji lässig und lächelte grimmig. "Aber ich will mit dir reden und wissen, was es mit gewissen Dingen auf sich hat. Und ich will Antworten, denn das ist mein gutes Recht, Abyssinian!"  
  
Aya zuckte bei Erwähnung seines Codenamens sichtlich zusammen, schien aber selbst zu wissen, dass es klüger wäre, dem älteren Weiß wenigstens scheinbar zuzuhören. Als Zeichen für sein minimales Einlenken entspannte er seinen Körper auf die geringste Art und Weise und rieb knirschend seine Kiefer aufeinander. Er war bereit, zuzuhören. Das war die klare Botschaft an Youji.   
  
"Du solltest einkaufen gehen, damit Birman etwas ungestört mit uns besprechen konnte. Dieses "etwas" war dann, dass du auf deiner letzten Mission abtrünnig geworden bist und Weiß hintergangen hättest. Sprich, dass du freundschaftlichen Feindkontakt hättest. Ist das so, Aya? Lebt das Ziel noch?"  
  
"Ja...er lebt noch." Ohne es zu wissen, sprach Aya diese Worte laut aus, auch wenn sie fest in seinen Gedanken verankert schienen. Lasgo lebte....Birman auch. Gerade Birman! Und spielte nun ein vollkommen falsches Spiel mit ihm. Hetzte Weiß gegen ihn auf. Weiß! Seine....Familie. Erzählte ihnen, dass ausgerechnet ER sie betrogen hätte...war ihr ihre Drohung denn noch nicht genug? Musste sie ihn auch noch so zerstören?   
  
"Wieso das, Aya?"  
  
Youjis Stimme durchschnitt wie der schmerzhafte Draht seine Gedanken und ließ ihn zu seinem momentanen Gesprächspartner zurückkehren. Nun wurde ihm auch bewusst, dass er keineswegs nur gedacht hatte.   
  
Sollte er Youji sagen, dass Birman sie betrog? Dass sie ihn erpresste? Nein...das konnte er nicht. Wenn nur irgendein Funken von Information an die Ohren der Agentin gelang, würde sie seine Schwester töten, und dann wäre alles umsonst gewesen. Sein jahrelanger Kampf, einfach alles. Das durfte er nicht zulassen. Lieber speiste er sein Team mit Halbwahrheiten und Lügen ab, als Aya dieser Gefahr auszusetzen.   
  
"Ich war unkonzentriert auf der Mission....habe mich ablenken lassen. Von Schwarz." Er war mittlerweile wieder vollkommen ruhig, ließ das Verhör über sich ergehen und versuchte, die besten, nichtssagendsten Antworten zu finden. Doch Youji stellte mit der Sicherheit eines ehemaligen Detektivs die richtigen, unausweichlichen Fragen.  
  
"Schwarz war auch da? Was ist passiert?"  
  
Was sollte er jetzt sagen? Die Wahrheit? Dass Crawford vergewaltigt wurde? Dass er seinem Todfeind geholfen hatte? Dass er auf ganz Schwarz getroffen war und Crawford ihm mehrmals das Leben gerettet hatte und andersherum ebenso?  
  
"Ich war gerade dabei, das Lager in die Luft zu sprengen, als Schwarz auftauchte...anscheinend hatten sie ebenso einen Auftrag zu erfüllen....wir sind aneinander geraten und dadurch konnte das Ziel fliehen....Als wir uns getroffen haben, als er mich im Park verfolgt hat, vielmehr, hat meine Zielperson mir dafür gedankt, dass ich mich habe....ablenken lassen. Aber ich habe keinen Feindkontakt, nicht freiwillig!" Welch einleuchtende Lüge....die Wahrheit, aber nicht ganz. Einfach ein paar wichtige Details auslassen, hier etwas verändern und schon war die ganze Geschichte harmloser als in Wirklichkeit.   
  
Aya schloss erschöpft seine Augen. Ihm war schlecht. Schlecht, seine Teamkollegen anlügen zu müssen, schlecht, Crawford in Schutz zu nehmen. Schlecht, weil Birman so falsch spielte. Schlecht, weil er selbst so naiv war, wie der schwarzhaarige Amerikaner schon bezeichnenderweise gesagt hatte.   
  
"Also alles nur Panikmache von Birman, ja?"  
  
Der rothaarige Mann nickte, während er seine Augen langsam wieder öffnete. "Sie irrt sich...ganz einfach." Er war ein schlechter Mensch. "Ich habe keinen Feindkontakt." So schlecht. "Warum sollte ich auch? Ich habe gar keinen Grund dazu." Wie erbärmlich.   
  
"Warum dann deine schlechte Laune?"  
  
Aya verzog die Lippen zu einem schwachen, spöttischen Grinsen. "Ich habe gerade Crawford getroffen....beim Einkaufen. Er hat einen mich bespitzelnden Perseragenten getötet, das ist alles. Genug Grund für schlechte Laune, oder?" Das zumindest war die Wahrheit.   
  
Auch ohne hinzusehen hätte er gewusst, dass Youji ihn zweifelnd anstarrte. Doch was sollte er machen? Es war nun mal ein Zufall gewesen und er WAR mit seinem Leben davon gekommen. Konnte schon mal vorkommen, wenn man jemanden vor einer Bestie rettet.   
  
"Wie kommt es, dass ihr beide noch lebt?", bestätigte der ältere Mann Ayas Gedanken und ließ ihn frustriert die Augenbrauen hochziehen.  
  
"Er war nicht daran interessiert, mich zu töten. Ich bin uninteressant für ihn....nicht gefährlich genug. Zumindest beim Einkaufen. Und wie soll ich ihn ohne Waffe töten? Mit der Palette Milch etwa? Soll ich ihn mit Reisbällchen ersticken? Oder mit Stäbchen solange auf ihn einstechen, bis er aufgibt?" Aya stockte. Er lächelte trocken. Das wäre eine Möglichkeit gewesen....versuchen können hätte er es ja. Wenn er gewollt hätte.   
  
Youji stimmte in das Lächeln mit ein. Nein...das konnte er sich wirklich nicht vorstellen. Doch schließlich wurde er wieder ernst. "Was ist mit dem Agenten? Wieso hat er ihn getötet?"  
  
"Weil er Spaß daran hatte. Er hat ihn einfach so erschossen, auf dem Parkplatz. Weil er ein Agent war. Nicht, weil er ihn angegriffen hatte, sondern einfach, weil er es wollte."  
  
Stille folgte auf diesen Satz, ließ sie beide über das Gesagte reflektieren. Aya wusste, dass Youji ihm glauben würde, das sah er in den Augen des anderen Mannes. Das war nicht das Problem. Sein eigenes, verräterisches Gewissen war es. Er hatte einen seiner Teamkollegen willentlich angelogen. Alleine diese Tatsache zeigte ihm, dass er mit niemanden über die eigentlichen Fakten sprechen konnte. Nicht, wenn das Leben seiner Schwester davon abhing.   
  
"Du solltest dich uns mehr öffnen, Aya. Alles andere führt nur zu aufgestauter Frustration. Wir sind deine Freunde, keine Feinde. Das solltest du dir vor Augen führen."  
  
Wie sehr wünschte sich der rothaarige Mann im Moment, genau diesen Ratschlag befolgen zu können, doch es ging nicht. Nicht jetzt. Erst dann, wenn seine Schwester in Sicherheit war. Erst dann....  
  
"Mach mich los, Youji", wich er seinem Freund aus und hob anklagend seine beinahe blutenden Handgelenke, die noch immer schmerzhaft eng an seinen Bettpfosten gefesselt waren. Zu seinem Erstaunen gehorchte der blonde Mann aufs Wort und löste vorsichtig die stählernen Seile, lächelte dabei entschuldigend.   
  
Schließlich reichte er Aya eine Hand und zog ihn hoch.   
  
"Freunde?"  
  
Ja, Freunde.   
  
Youji drehte sich arglos weg, als er die Antwort auf seine Frage in Ayas gesamter Körperhaltung erkennen konnte, blieb jedoch stehen und reagierte auf Ayas ruhige, emotionslose Stimme, die seinen Namen nannte, mit einer dem Rotschopf zugewandten, fragend erhobenen Augenbraue.   
  
Nur um darauf in Kontakt mit Abyssinians wohlgeformter Faust zu kommen, die zielsicher seine Wange ansteuerte und ebenso exakt traf. Sie ließ Youji aufstöhnend nach hinten taumeln und trocken lachen, als er Ayas deutlich amüsierte Worte vernahm.  
  
"Freunde. Aber Auge um Auge."  
  
~~**~~  
  
  
  
Blut.   
  
Plasma und Zellen. Transporter von lebenswichtigen Stoffen, Ernährer, Luftspender. So komplex und dennoch so einfach aufgebaut. Erythrozyten...dafür gedacht, die rote Farbe zu spenden. Ein wunderlicher Kreislauf, ein empfindlicher Kreislauf. Nur ein Fehler, nur ein gewaltsamer Eingriff und schon konnte dieses ausgeklügelte Überlebenssystem so aus den Fugen geraten, dass es weder Herz noch Lunge mit den notwendigen Stoffen versorgte und den daran hängenden Menschen sterben ließ.   
  
Ihn aber nicht. Er starb nicht. Er fühlte nicht. Er war ein Abstraktum. Er trug auch Blut in sich, ja...das sah er. Er brauchte nur, wie jetzt auch, seine bleiche, vernarbte Haut aufzuritzen und schon sah er sie...die Millionen von Zellen, die hinausquollen ans dämmrige Tageslicht. Bei anderen...normalen...Menschen ging das überein mit exquisiten Wellen des Schmerzes. Doch er...er blieb taub, verschlossen dem gegenüber, wonach ihm begehrte.  
  
So sehr er sich auch verletzte, so sanft er sich auch berührte, er fühlte nichts. Er war sich der Berührung zwar bewusst, doch er konnte nicht unterscheiden, ob es Schmerz oder Zärtlichkeit war. Nur das Leiden, die Schreie anderer vermittelten ihm einen vagen Eindruck, wie es war, extremen Gefühlen ausgesetzt zu sein. Wenn er sie leiden und weinen ließ, konnte er sich an ihrer Qual laben, sie zu seiner eigenen machen.   
  
Genau dann lebte er. Dann wusste er, dass er nicht nur noch ein existierender Leib war.   
  
Das leise Öffnen der Tür holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken und ließ ihn das Messer senken, das er sich wenige Augenblicke vorher aus der Küche geholt hatte. Crawford befürwortete es nicht, wenn er sich selbst verletzte. Auch wenn er verstand, auch wenn er wusste, warum Farfarello das tat, wollte er es nicht. Dann schon lieber töten.   
  
Er legte den Kopf schief und versank für einen Moment in der Betrachtung des herrischen Mannes. Herrisch...und doch so geschlagen. Er wusste was passiert war. Nur ein Trottel vermochte nicht zu sehen, was so offensichtlich vor ihm lag. Was in den Wochen der Abwesenheit passiert war. Er wusste, wer es gewagt hatte, sich den starken Mann Untertan zu machen, ihn auf seine Knie zu zwingen.  
  
Er WUSSTE, weil das seine Gabe war.  
  
Sowie ihm auch die Faszination bekannt war, die der ältere Mann für Vertreter seines Geschlechtes gehegt hatte. Wie sehr er den intellektuellen Umgang mit männlichen Vertretern der Spezies Mensch schätzte. Wie sehr er stilvollen Sex schätzte. Auch wenn Crawford emotionale Bindungen nicht einging, so liebte er doch die sanften, manchmal auch leidenschaftlichen Tête-á-têtes mit Männern seiner Kreise. Kreise, in denen man sich zu seinen Vorlieben nicht offiziell bekannte und somit eventuelle nähere Bekanntschaften umso interessanter machte. Was ihn nicht davon abhielt, auch die Damenwelt zu erforschen, nein.   
  
Ein Mann mit vielschichtigen Interessen, das war Bradley Crawford, so kannte Farfarello ihn.   
  
  
  
Umso mehr musste der junge Ire nun lächeln, als er schließlich der Eimer voller Kirschen gewahr wurde, die ihr Anführer wie jedes Jahr mit nach Hause brachte. Ein stummes Geschenk an sie, welches er ohne Erklärung zubereitete und ihnen zur Verfügung stellte.   
  
Farfarello liebte die süßen, nicht zu bitteren Kirschen. Tiefrot, saftiges Fleisch, ein wahrer Genuss. Blutige Kirschen....ja, das waren sie. Geschaffen aus menschlichem Blut. Geschaffen nach menschlichem Blut. Welch wunderbare Vorlage.  
  
Davon ab waren sie wirklich lecker.   
  
"Nagi, hol die Sachen aus dem Wagen."  
  
Die kalte, schmerzdurchtränkte Stimme des älteren Mannes holte Farfarello aus seinen amüsierten Gedanken und ließ ihn dem anderen in die gemeinsame Küche folgen. Crawford stellte gerade die schweren Eimer auf die Spüle und ließ Wasser in das geschlossene Becken, schüttete schließlich die Kirschen dazu. Bald...bald würde er sich an ihnen laben können.   
  
Fasziniert betrachtete er, wie die schmalen, und dennoch männlich-dominanten Hände ihres Orakels die Früchte in das kalte Wasser tauchten und es sorgsam wuschen. Eine rituelle Reinigung von Schmutz und Filz, von allem Unreinen.   
  
Nur nebenbei bemerkte er, wie ihr junger Telekinet mit Hilfe seiner Kräfte Crawfords Befehl Folge leistete und die schweren Taschen an ihnen vorbei hineinschweben ließ, sie schließlich von ihrem Ballast befreite und verstaute. Alles mit Hilfe seiner Gabe selbstverständlich. Eine gute Übung, hatte ihr Anführer damals gesagt. Training, um seine Kräfte zu perfektionieren.  
  
Farfarello richtete seinen Blick wieder auf Crawford, der nun die Kirschen abschöpfte und abtropfen ließ. Seine gesamte Gestalt war mit feinen Linien des Schmerzes durchzogen. Mit feinen Merkmalen eines Leides, das außergewöhnlich brutal verursacht worden war. Es war da, vibrierte wie eine feine Staubschicht um den dunkelhaarigen Amerikaner.   
  
Vergewaltigt.   
  
Das war das Wort, das Crawford im Moment beschrieb. Zumindest für ihn, der Rest des Teams hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, was passiert war. Ignoranten, alle miteinander. Dumme Ignoranten. Waren zu sehr in ihrer naiven Welt gefangen. In einer Welt, wo Crawford nicht verletzt werden konnte, wo er ein Übermensch war. Farfarello lachte. Übermensch...niemand war das. Auch sie nicht, mit ihren Gaben, auch wenn sie mächtig waren.   
  
Der dunkelhaarige Mann schien nun mit seiner momentanen Tätigkeit fertig zu sein und stellte eine übergroße Schale mit den verlockenden Früchten auf ihren Wohnzimmertisch, mied dabei tunlichst den Blick des Deutschen, der ihn nur so zu durchbohren schien und verabschiedete sich mit einem knappen Nicken nach oben. Er war müde und die Wirkung der Medikamente hatte nachgelassen.  
  
Farfarello legte schweigend seinen Kopf schief und sinnierte für einen Moment über sein weiteres Vorgehen. Es war sicher, dem Mann jetzt zu folgen, das wusste er. Ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten.   
  
Das war besser so.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Crawford ließ sich behutsam auf sein Bett nieder gleiten. Gott, sein gesamter Körper schmerzte, jetzt, wo die Wirkung des Tramals nachließ, vermutlich schon gänzlich verflossen war. Was ihn jedoch verwunderte, war, dass die dumpfen, nicht enden wollenden Impulse um einiges stärker schienen als in den drei Tagen, die er mit dem Weiß zusammen verbracht hatte. Natürlich....das lag an der zweiten Vergewaltigung, doch nun hatte er Schmerzmittel dagegen und es half trotzdem nichts.   
  
Genau diese auch nun noch andauernde Hilflosigkeit machte Crawford wütend. Jetzt, wo er nicht mehr hilflos vor dem älteren Mann lag, seine Beine gespreizt und vollkommen reglos, war er dennoch gefangen in seinen Schmerzen und Qualen, die ihn demütigten. Auch ohne das Glied des Anderen tief in seinem Inneren, wurde er wieder und wieder vergewaltigt.   
  
Mein neues Lieblingswort, schoss es Crawford bitter durch den Kopf, als er nun entgültig die Augen schloss und sich auf sein Bett legte, dann jedoch hochfuhr, als sich ungefragt die Tür zu seinen Räumlichkeiten öffnete und einen stillen, ruhigen Farfarello freigab.   
  
"Raus hier." Ihm war nicht nach Gesellschaft, schon gar nicht nach ungefragter. Doch der junge Ire ließ sich davon keinesfalls abschrecken, ganz im Gegenteil. Er streifte ungerührt zum Bett und ließ sich direkt neben Crawford am Kopfende auf dem Fußboden nieder.   
  
Der amerikanische Mann funkelte sein Gegenüber wortlos an. Was sollte dieser Ungehorsam? Er wollte gerade den Mund öffnen, um Farfarello deutlich zurechtzuweisen, als dieser mit einer klammen, blassen Hand seine Wange entlang strich und gedankenversunken murmelte:  
  
"Es schmerzt, nicht wahr? Es tut auch jetzt noch weh...gerade jetzt. Jetzt, wo alles vorbei ist. Die Frage ist, warum? Warum gerade jetzt und nicht dann, als es geschehen ist. Jetzt, wo du in Sicherheit bist. Jetzt, wo alles gut sein sollte. Warum, warum, warum? Fragen....und keine Antworten. Das verwirrt....ängstigt....macht schwach."  
  
Crawford blieb still und lauschte nur ungläubig den Worten seines jüngeren Gegenübers. Natürlich....es war offensichtlich, was Farfarello wusste. Doch dass er es so genau auf einen Punkt traf, dass er mit seiner eigenen Zielsicherheit das zur Sprache brachte, was Crawford erzürnte...es war unbequem, sich dem zu stellen.   
  
"Aber das wird verschwinden....wird schwächer...." Wie in der Nacht zuvor, beruhigten Farfarellos Berührungen die Schmerzen auf und in seinem Körper, ließen ihn vertrauensvoll seine Augen schließen und den gleichmäßigen Atemzügen des Anderen lauschen. Er verfolgte zunächst noch wach, dann aber immer schläfriger die Bewegungen der Hand, wie sie sanft über sein Gesicht strich, seine Haare durchkämmte, seine Schultern entspannte. Die Frage nach dem Warum schien mit einem Male zu weit weg zu rücken, als dass er sich ihr noch stellen wollte. Es war Geborgenheit, ja. Hilfe, ebenso.   
  
Brauchte er das denn? Nein....  
  
Wieso also ließ er es geschehen? Wieso stieß er den anderen Mann nicht von sich? Crawford wusste es nicht. Er wusste nur, dass er zu müde war, um noch weiter darüber nachzudenken. Lieber einschlummern, lieber der schmerzhaften Realität in womöglich noch schmerzhaftere Träume entfliehen.   
  
~~**~~  
  
Auch wenn sie gewohnt freundlich miteinander umgingen, so hätte Aya auch ohne Youjis vorherige "Hilfe" gewusst, das etwas nicht stimmte. Omi, der zwar lächelte, es aber nicht wagte, Aya direkt in die Augen zu sehen. Ken, der ungewöhnlich still war.   
  
Seine Augen verengten sich zu wütenden Schlitzen, als er daran dachte, was dieses Misstrauen ihm gegenüber ausgelöst hatte. Birman. Falsche Schlange. Das war sie, nichts anderes. Hätte er es gekonnt, er hätte Perser einen Gefallen getan, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass ihr Auftraggeber ihr vielleicht um nichts nachstand. Er würde sie töten. Wenn seine Schwester in Sicherheit war, würde er sie töten. Ganz einfach.  
  
Sein Blick kam auf den kleinen, feuerroten Ringen um seine Handgelenke zum Ruhen. Youjis Werk. Eine Handlung im Affekt, sowohl von seiner als auch Balineses Seite aus. Wobei er noch gut weggekommen war im Vergleich zu dem schmächtigen Blonden, dessen Gesicht nun ein farbenfroher Wangenknochen zierte.  
  
Aya lächelte, traf Youjis Blick und schickte ihm einen ungerührten ´Selbst Schuld ´- Blick, den der grünäugige Mann lakonisch erwiderte. Er seufzte. Wenigstens war zwischen ihnen alles in Ordnung...  
  
Ein angeekeltes Ausspucken brachte sie beide wieder zu ihrem Team zurück und ließ sie sich auf Omi fixieren, der nun mit verzogenem Gesicht aufsprang und sein Getränk den Abfluss hinunterschüttete.   
  
"Was ist passiert?", fragte Aya mit hochgezogener Augenbraue und sah stirnrunzelnd zu, wie sich ihr Jüngster schüttelnd den Mund ausspülte und ein Glas Orangensaft herunterstürzte.  
  
"Die Milch ist sauer!", erwiderte der Blondschopf und sah anklagend in die Runde.  
  
~~**~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
by Coco  
  
Und nun ein kleines Goodie von Loul gestiftet:  
  
Youji: *ayaküss*  
  
Aya: Magst mi?  
  
Youji: *streichel* joa...  
  
Aya: *genieß* liebst mi?  
  
Youji: *keuchundstoß* jop  
  
Aya: *wohligseufz* heiratst mi?  
  
Youji: naa....  
  
Aya: *schnauf* raus sag i!  
  
Süß, nicht wahr? Wirklich niedlich!! ^_^ 


End file.
